It Wasn't Planned!
by Angelofmusic7991
Summary: Nikki Scotts and her sister are spending the summer at The Burrow. Unfortunatly, Nikki and Fred Weasley don't get along. The two decide to call a truce to mess with their friends and family. Along the way, things change, causing unforeseen issues.
1. The Burrow and The Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This is my newest Harry Potter fic. It might be a bit AU to the fifth book.

It Wasn't Planned

Chapter One: The Burrow and the Twins

Fred Weasley was in the middle of planning the most epic prank Hogwarts will ever see, when a loud crack signaled the arrival of their two guests. Fred grinned wickedly and left his planning to go investigate. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already in the living room, where the two newcomers were. He entered the room and his cat in the cream grin grew. Standing before him was Nikki and Lauren Scotts, fellow student of Hogwarts. Nikki Scotts was in his year, but in Ravenclaw. Her sister, Lauren, was is his brother Ron's year and was a fellow Griffyndor. The two looked completely different. The older one had dark hair and grey blue eyes. The younger sister was a blonde and had green eyes. The two, when together, could rival Fred and his twin, George, in pranks. His plans for the epic prank had to be hidden right away or the two might get their hands on the parchment.

Nikki was staring out the window, a look of boredom in her eyes. Lauren was chatting with Harry and Ron about Quidditch, while Hermione read her boring book. Fred swaggered up to Nikki and asked "So, Scotts, what brings you to the Burrow?"

"The only way Ren could come is if I came. Don't think I came for my personal enjoyment." Nikki replied.

"Nikki, you said you couldn't wait to come here!" Lauren said, eyeing her sister in surprise.

"Only to get away from Davies. I don't understand why he's so into stalking me." Nikki replied, glaring out the window.

"Oh, poor you. At least your guy friends see you as a girl." Lauren said, rolling her eyes, while Harry and Ron looked confused and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't mean he has to stalk me. I swear he was in my room last night." She said, shuddering.

Fred leaned close to her. "Don't worry, Nic. I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear.

Nikki narrowed her eyes at him. "Fred Weasley, if you do not get out of my personal space, I will hex you until you can not reproduce." She said, darkly.

Fred smirked, as goose bumps ran up and down his arms. Only she could get him to react this was. "Why aren't you in Slytherin?" He asked.

"Why aren't you?" She retorted, her expression darkening.

"I think we should go play some Quidditch. Let's go guys." Lauren said, her eyes widening in fear.

The Golden Trio nodded and swiftly left the room. Everyone knew how bad a Fred and Nikki fight could get. They didn't want to get caught in the cross fire of the nearing battle. Nikki glared at him, not noticing the sudden emptiness of the room. Fred smiled at her and said "Touché, Nikki. You win this round."

Nikki stared at him in surprise. Fred Weasley NEVER backed down from a fight, not even against a girl (though if it were Hermione or his sister, he might retreat). "Are you sure Davies was in your room?" He asked, for once in his life, being serious.

"Yes, I swear he was standing over me." Nikki answered, realizing Fred was in fact, being serious.

Fred ran his hand through his shaggy hair. He sighed and said "Be glad we have anti-apparition wards over the house. No one can get in with out Mum or Dad's permission."

Nikki smiled slightly and nodded. If any one could prevent stalkers from getting into her room, it would have to be Dumbledore. She assumed he would've been the one to set up the wards as extra protection for Harry. Nikki then glanced around the room and noticed the younger four had scampered off. "Where are George and Ginny?" Nikki asked.

"Ah, George is helping Ginny with…some things." Fred replied, grinning wickedly.

"I'm going to kill you, George Weasley!" Ginny shrieked, as George ran into the room.

"Hey, Nicster. Can't talk now. Murderous red head after me." George said, ducking behind the couch.

Nikki could hear Ginny ranting as she thundered down the stairs and into the living room. "Where's George?" She demanded.

Nikki took one look at her and busted out laughing. Ginny's expression was now split between anger and shock, for Nikki never reacted in such a matter. Ginny's hair had been dyed purple and her skin had been turned a bright blue. The colors clashed horridly. "Hey, Ginny. Maybe George should dye you more often. Nikki's never laughed at one of our pranks before." Fred said, smiling.

Ginny glared at him and said "Maybe it's because she's normally on the receiving end of your pranks."

Nikki nodded in agreement and motioned to the couch. Ginny nodded, smirking, as she silently stalked over to the couch, her wand drawn. Suddenly there was a shrill girly shriek from behind the couch. Fred and Nikki's eyes met and the two busted out laughing. Clutching their sides, they doubled over, while George's girly screams of pain continued.

Ginny emerged smirking. George appeared slowly, glaring at the laughing pair, who were currently leaning against each other for support. "Thanks a lot, you two." He said, stalking out of the room.

Ginny followed him out of the room, as the two were still laughing. A few minutes later, the two clamed down enough to realize their position. "Well, Nikki, if anyone walks in right now, they would assume the worst." Fred said, smiling down at her.

"You're right. We'd better getting back to fighting before anyone comes in here." Nikki said, grinning.

"Oi! What's this?" Ron yelled, staring wide eyed at the two.

Lauren, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were standing behind him, each with a horrid expression on their faces. Well, except for Ginny. She was just smirking, for she knew what had really happened, but she wasn't going to correct her friends assumptions. "Come along, Nikki. I'll show you to your room." Fred said, taking her hand.

She nodded, but didn't pull her hand away from his. She saw her sister staring at her in wonder. '_Oh no. They're all going to think Fred and I are together. So not good. She's going to torture me until I spill.' _She thought, as Fred lead her up the stairs.

"You and Lauren will be in Percy's old room. Don't worry, he kept it extremely clean. You're across the hall from George and I. I'll make sure Davies doesn't get into your room." Fred said, stopping on the third floor landing.

"Thank you, Fred, but you don't have to. I'm sure the wards will keep him out. Hopefully, he'll get over what ever obsession he has with me by the time school starts." She said, smiling up at him.

She was startled by his eyes. They were a deep brown color and were filled with warmth. She actually believed he wasn't up to no good. In the past, she and Fred fought all the time and hated each other, or so everyone, including Fred and Nikki, believed. She realized they were alone in the hall. She blushed lightly and turned away from him, to open the bedroom door and so he wouldn't notice her growing blush.

Fred was hypnotized by her stormy grey eyes. Her eyes had always fascinated him. One moment, they were a light blue, the next, a dark grey color. He loved her eyes. He realized she was blushing, and blushed too. He then noticed he had been staring at her for a few minutes, with out noticing the world around them. He smiled and released her hand. "Mum will be home in about a hour." He said, as she turned to go into her room.

She nodded and opened the door. "Wait, Nikki." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Yes, Fred?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"I want to call a truce. I don't want to fight anymore." He said, softly.

"Why?"

"For one thing, everyone will be confused, since all we do is fight. For another, it would be fun to mess with their minds, especially our siblings minds. I know you want to get back at Lauren for what she did at the Yule Ball." He replied.

She looked thoughtful, then nodded. "How about we pretend to be dating? Not only would that mess with everyone, it would keep Davies off of my back." She said, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Why, Nikki, that is incredibly diabolical. I love it. It would drive everyone crazy, not knowing what's going on. Plus, I can keep an eye on you, in case Davies tries to get to you." Fred said, smirking.

"He hasn't tried anything yet, so I'm not too worried." Nikki said, smiling.

He leaned down and whispered "We'll have ourselves a bloody brilliant time this summer, won't we, Nichole?" in her ear.

She shivered as his warm breath caressed her neck. She blushed at his closeness. "We need to practice some things, Nic." He said, grinning.

She nodded mutely and felt his lips press against hers. She froze, not sure what she should do. Should she curse him or kiss him back? Unfortunatly, Nikki's body responded before she had made up her mind. His right hand was tangled in her long dark hair. His left hand was still wrapped around her arm where he had grabbed her just moments ago. She sighed and parted her lips. Her back was pressing painfully into the doorframe, but she didn't want to stop kissing him.

"Oh my Godric!" Lauren yelled, causing the two to break apart.

Nikki glared dangerously at her younger sister, who was currently staring at her and Fred, wide eyed. "Ren, what are you doing up here?" Nikki asked, removing herself from Fred's grasp.

"Checking out my room. What are you doing up here?" Lauren retorted, still in shock over finding her older sister snogging one of the Weasley twins.

"We were about to go shag on your bed, but we can wait if you want." Fred said, grinning.

"Ewwww! TMI! I'm not sleeping in there now!" Lauren shrieked and ran back down the stairs.

"That was fun." Fred said, imaging what sort of chaos Lauren had caused if she announced what she had seen.

"It was. Now, we don't have to tell everyone. In about five minutes, your twin will be up here to investigate and will probably be followed by everyone else." Nikki said, smirking.

"We are quite a pair. I can hear them coming." Fred said, just before capturing her lips with his again.

George, followed by Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. His twin was snogging the daylights out of Nikki. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had a feeling the two had feelings for each other, considering the way they fought and pranked each other. Though he never expected them to act on their feelings. George cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his twin, who ignored him. After about five tries, Fred finally broke the kiss and faced his brother. "What do you want?" Fred demanded, rudely.

"Mum just sent an owl saying she will be home in ten minutes. You better calm your hormones down before she gets here or there'll be trouble." George replied, before ushering the younger wizards and witches down the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley will kill you if she finds us snogging, Fred." Nikki said, vaguely remembering her reaction to Charlie snogging his girlfriend out in the garden.

Fred was also remembering that event, but unlike Nikki, who had only witnessed the beginning, he was also remembering the shunning that had taken place. His mum had refused to speak to Charlie for weeks. When she did finally talk to him was when he had been injured in a quidditch game and had to be taken to St. Mungo's.

Nikki pried herself from his hands and walked downstairs. Fred, coming to his senses, followed and took her hand in his. Mrs. Weasley arrived home seconds after the two entered the living room. "Hello, Nikki, dear. I hope the twins didn't do anything to you." Mrs. Weasley greeted her, when she noticed Nikki's presence.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Don't worry, they didn't do anything this time." Nikki replied, smiling.

That was when Mrs. Weasley noticed the two holding hands and all hell broke loose.


	2. Should We Do This?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred so would not have died and would have stolen Hermione from Ronald (though this isn't a Fred/Hermione fic)**

**It Wasn't Planned**

**Chapter Two: Should We Do This?**

Molly Weasley was expecting to come home to find her living room and quite possibly, her kitchen, destroyed by her twin sons and Nikki Scotts. She was surprised to find the rooms intact and nothing destroyed by the boys' pranks. She scolded George for dying Ginny's hair and skin, when she saw the damage. She made her way into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner, just seconds after arriving home. She greeted Nikki, then noticed her son was holding her hand.

"Fred, did you or George put a sticking charm on Nikki's hand?" Molly asked, eyeing the two.

Nikki blushed, as Fred explained their "relationship" to his mother, stating that they were dating. Molly nodded and said "Welcome to the family, Nikki, darling. I always knew you would become a Weasley."

Then she went back to making dinner. Nikki and Fred stared at his mother, in such a matter that suggested she might have grown a second head. "What do you mean, Mum?" Fred asked, as his siblings, Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Exactly what I said. I always knew you two had some sort of chemistry between you, considering the owls I get from Minerva and Albus about what you two get up to at school." Molly said, smiling, as she directed her wand at a pot on the stove.

"Wow. Congrats, Nikki. You got Mum's approval with out much effort." George said, grinning.

"We're going for a walk in the garden." Fred said, suddenly, pulling Nikki out the back door behind him.

The two walked quietly through the garden. When they were far enough away from the house, Fred turned to her and asked "Did you know McGonagall and Dumbledore wrote my mum about us?"

"No, I didn't. I wonder if they wrote to my parents?" She replied.

"Interesting information we just received, aye?" Fred said, grinning.

Nikki nodded in agreement. "I guess everyone already thought we had something going between us. Quite silly, really, since we obviously don't like each other." She said, softly.

"That just makes this easier. This might just be the best prank I've ever done." Fred said, grinning happily.

Nikki rolled her eyes and glanced around the yard. They had wandered far from the house, right up to the small pond at the edge of the Weasley property. She sighed, watching the sun set in the distance. She thought about their current situation. "Fred, what are we pretending to be? Snog buddies or…?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"Whatever you want us to be. Which ever you can pretend to be the best." He replied, staring across the water.

She sighed quietly and said "It doesn't matter to me. After all, this is just a game, right?"

Fred nodded absent mindedly. He was thinking about what his mother had said about him and Nikki. Did they really act as if they liked each other? He wasn't really sure. He knew George didn't prank Katie before he asked her out. His twin had sent her joke flowers that sprayed perfume when the spell was cast upon them. Katie had loved them. Katie agreed the next day. Fred was confused, not sure if this prank was a good idea. What if Nikki really had feelings for him? What if he fell for her? These things suddenly made him question Nikki's idea. He didn't want to hurt Nikki, or get hurt himself, if it came to that.

"Nic, we need to make some ground rules, so no one gets hurt." He said, looking down at her.

She smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She nodded and said "Don't you dare fall in love with me, Weasley."

"And you don't fall in love with me, Scotts." He said, returning her smirk. The two stayed out by the pond until George came to fetch them for dinner.

Dinner at the Weasley's was always a fun affair. The twins would prank someone (Percy or Ron, depending on the day) and the girls were entertained with the latest gossip (courtesy of Ginny). Today would be no different, or so Nikki and Fred thought. Unfortunatly for the lucky couple, Mrs. Weasley had prepared a large feast and had invited certain members of the Order to join them. The witches and wizards still in school behaved themselves all through dinner and tried not to talk about their usual gossip in front of Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Tonks. Tonks kept the girls entertained by morphing her face into different things. Nikki enjoyed this, especially when Tonks took on Snape's appearance and had frightened Ronald.

The twins did not prank anyone for once. They thought they would give McGonagall a bit of a break, since she put up with them all term. After all, she dealt them their punishments, so they found it to be wise not to annoy her before term started. "Fred, what are you going to do?" George asked later that night, as they ascended the stairs to their room.

"What do you mean, George?" He asked, not exactly understanding his twin's question.

"You're dating Nikki. Who are we going to prank now?" George asked.

"Lauren, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry." Fred replied, smirking.

"Hermione will kill us if we prank her. Remember the Canary Cream incident?" George asked, eyeing his twin carefully.

George had no idea what was going through his twins head. He was suddenly dating the girl he had dubbed his enemy. He wasn't willing to prank her anymore. It was against their code they created when they first started dating. "If we prank Lauren, she will get Nikki involved and that could risk what ever it is you have going on with her." George said.

"She's my girl friend, George. I won't prank her, even if Lauren gets her to help her with revenge." Fred said, grinning.

"When did that happen? You guys have never gotten along." George asked, as Nikki walked up behind them.

"George, stop hounding him. He'll tell you when he's ready." She said, mock glaring at him.

"Fine, Nikki. I'll leave you two alone now." George said, opening his bedroom door.

Nikki grinned and hugged Fred, her cheek pressed against his back. "Oh and Fred, if I ever catch you two shagging on my bed, I will declare a war on you both." George added, smirking as he closed the door.

Nikki flushed, as she felt Fred tense. "Come on, Nikki." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the attic.

"We need to come up with a back ground story. Something believable, so George and Lauren won't be suspicious." Fred said, once he made sure no one could hear them.

"Well, we could say we finally figured out our fighting was just sexual tension, so we decided to date, in hopes of stopping the fighting." Nikki said, grinning at his blush.

Nikki had noticed how all the Weasley men's ears grew red when they were embarrassed or upset. She thought it was cute, especially when Fred did it. "Or we could say we called a truce in our war and realized we cared about each other enough to date." Fred said, his ears still a bit red.

"That wouldn't work. We fought non stop last year. I highly doubt anyone's forgotten about the Yule ball incident or the fight we had on the train home." She said.

Fred laughed, as he remembered the Yule ball. "If I knew any better, I would think you were jealous of Angelina, love." He said, smirking down at her, as her pale cheeks turned a crimson red.

He leaned down and whispered "Your eyes look beautiful with Griffyndor red, Nikki." in her ear.

This only caused her to blush harder. "Fred, I wasn't jealous of Angelina. Why would I be jealous?" She asked, ignoring his flirtatious comment, though she secretly enjoyed it.

"From what Mum said, everyone thinks we should date. And our battle after the Yule ball was pretty bad. In fact, McGonagall called it our worst one yet. So, you can see why one would think you were jealous." He replied, stroking her cheek with his finger.

"We could use that as part of our story! I was jealous of Angelina and that's why we had that fight. After that, we called a secret truce and got together. We can pretend the fighting afterwards was just a ruse. The fight we had on the train could be our first fight." Nikki said, grinning.

"And when Lauren told everyone you couldn't wait to come visit, its because you missed me." Fred added, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're so evil. Hogwarts will never be the same after we're gone." Nikki said, smirking.

"No it won't. We should team up for some pranks. No one would know what hit them. Ravenclaw wit and Griffyndor nerve is never a good thing when combined." Fred said, laughing.

"And why is that, Mr. Weasley?" She asked, smiling.

"Because we are two of the most volatile pranksters Hogwarts has seen since James Potter and Sirius Black. That's just when we were fighting, imagine the damage the two of us could do if we teamed up. Hogwarts would be in shambles by winter break." He said, smirking.

"Hogwarts would become chaotic and no Slytherin would be safe to leave their common room alone. I like that idea. A school with no status crazy Death Eaters in training." She said, her smile growing.

"I thought your family was all about blood status." Fred said, clearly confused.

"Lauren and I have different fathers. My real Dad was a muggle born. My parents never married and he was killed when I was two and a half, just before You Know Who fell. Mum's family arranged for her to marry Lauren's father. I don't care for status and neither does Lauren. Father wants to disinherit me for it, thinking it would knock some sense into Ren, but its not his money. It's Mums and she would never do that to me. She loved my father more than anything in the world, though she doesn't act like it half the time." Nikki said, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Nikki."

"Don't be, Fred. I barely remember him. I just remember how depressed Mum was after he died. It hurt to see her like that. She actually forgot about me for a long time, but Mrs. Weasley took care of me until Mum came to her senses. I doubt you remember me living here. It was so long ago." She said, as he hugged her tight.

"Did we fight when you lived here?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. Maybe that's why your Mum said she always knew I would become a Weasley." She replied, shrugging.

"Maybe." He said, kissing her forehead.

"OI! I don't want to see that just before bed!" Ron's loud voice called out.

Ron's room was just below their position on the small stair case. He could clearly see what they were up to. "If you want to snog, go to your room, Fred." Ginny said, smirking up at her big brother.

"Can't, George is in there." Fred stated, eyeing his siblings with contempt.

"Then go to Nikki's room." Ron said, as Lauren protested his suggestion.

"Ronald, they can't! I sleep in there! Do you really want me to wake you in the middle of the night because of the nightmares?" Lauren said, glaring at her friend.

Nikki raised an eyebrow at her sister's comment. She knew her sister had nightmares and was terrified of thunder storms, but she didn't know her sister ran to Ron for comfort. Nikki had always thought she ran to Harry when she was scared. Fred noticed Ron's ears growing red and smirked. He, apparently, wasn't the only Weasley boy who had a thing for a Scotts girl. Nikki smiled at Ron, knowing he was crushing on her sister.

Ron was mumbling something under his breath, while glancing at Lauren. Nikki's smile suddenly turned into a smirk to rival any Slytherins. "Oh no, she's got that look again. We're all going to die!" Lauren shrieked and ran into Ron's room, dragging Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny with her.

Nikki giggled and leaned closer to Fred. "It's so much fun to tease her." she said, grinning.

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin? 'Cause that smirk was truly frightening." Fred said, laughing.

"Must you start that argument again? If I truly belong in Slytherin, then you and George also belong in the dungeons with me." Nikki said, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind being in a dungeon alone with you." He whispered in her ear, as his lips lightly brushed her ear lobe.

"Fred…" she whispered, unsure of what he was doing, but knew she enjoyed his lips on her skin.

"Nikki, just let me kiss you." He whispered and she felt his lips against hers.

She sighed and parted her lips. The two kissed, till their burning lungs couldn't take anymore. Fred smiled and looked down at her, their foreheads touching. "Shall we continue this in my room or yours?" He asked, pressing his lips on her forehead.

"Mine's empty. Ren won't be back down for a while." Nikki said, breathless.

She enjoyed the thought of his lips on her skin. She didn't know why or what was possessing her to encourage him, but she didn't care. She liked this, what ever it was. She didn't really like fighting with Fred, but did so because she was just getting him back for a prank from their first year. She thought Fred and George were brilliant and were the perfect challenge for her and her sister, once she had joined her at Hogwarts.

Fred grabbed her hand and lead her back down stairs to the landing in between their rooms. He quickly opened the door and kissed her. He kicked the door closed and put up wards to prevent anyone from hearing them or walking in on them. Nikki walked backwards, towards what she hoped was her bed, still in his embrace. Her knees collided with a bed and she fell backwards, with Fred on top of her. He kissed her until their lungs were screaming for fresh air. She pushed him off of her and said "What in Merlin's name are we doing, Fred?"

He stared at her in surprise. "We're snogging, Nikki. What else could we be possibly doing?" He asked, looking at her curiously, hoping he say something to placate her, so they could get back to what they were doing.

"I know that, Fred. But this isn't real. We're just pretending. We shouldn't be snogging each others brains out behind closed doors. This is just an act for a prank." She said, licking her lips, remembering the feel of his lips on hers.

"Maybe our fighting really was just tension and we're solving it right now. Maybe we are actually supposed to be together. Who knows? But you taste so damn good that I can't help but to kiss you when we're alone, Nikki." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"Fred, should we make our 'relationship' real, cause I do enjoy the snogging and you're a great guy and I like you." Nikki said, quickly.

Fred was rendered speechless for once. He was shocked. She turned red as she realized what she had said. He turned away from her and she said "I'm sorry! That just slipped out."

He looked back at her, grinning. "I like you too, Nikki." He said, hugging her.

"You're such a git, Fred Weasley."

"But you like me anyways, Nikki Scotts."

**A/N: Thanks to Writer24 for being the first reviewer! Enjoy!**


	3. Dating For Real

**It Wasn't Planned!**

**Chapter Three: Dating for Real**

The night of Harry's birthday brought a terrible storm. Lauren, of course, disappeared after the first lighting strike. Nikki knew her sister had run to Ron's room to hide, so she curled up under her blankets and tried to sleep, but she failed. She laid there quietly watching the lighting and thought about her current relationship with Fred Weasley. They were dating for real and she couldn't be any happier. Mrs. Weasley was pleased with the two and was grateful the two had stopped their fighting. George was still a little unsure of their relationship, since there was no one to prank without the risk of ruining his twin's happiness. Lauren was happy with them, as long as he didn't hurt her only sister and promised to protect her from the evil Slytherins.

The bedroom door opened and Nikki heard Fred say "Are you awake, Nikki?"

"Yeah. I'm awake." She replied, sitting up.

He closed the door behind him and sat on her bed. "Can't sleep? Maybe I can help with that." Fred said, grinning.

"And how would you help?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, I would cuddle with you and then kiss you senseless. Would you like that?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded, as he laid down beside her. She moved as close to him as possible and smiled happily. "Fred, I want to go check on Lauren. She ran off when the storm began." She said, getting out of bed.

Fred sighed. "Go on. She's not in Ron's room, though. She might have gone to Bill and Charlie's room instead." He said, smiling.

Nikki looked at him, confused. Why would her sister run to Bill and Charlie's room? She didn't know them very well. Both of the older Weasley brothers had already graduated from Hogwarts when Lauren started her first year. The oldest Weasley brothers hadn't come home this summer. Fred, sensing her confusion, explained "She and Ron go in there, so she doesn't bother Harry with her screams. At Hogwarts, they use a silencing charm on Ron's bed."

Nikki nodded and left the room. She crept up the stairs to Charlie's room. She opened the door and peeked inside. She found her sister sandwiched between Harry and Ron, Lauren clinging to Harry. The three younger teens were dead asleep. Nikki smiled and returned to her room. "Is she alright?" Fred asked, hugging her.

"She's fine, though I may have to talk to her about sharing a bed with two boys. She was sandwiched in between Harry and Ron. She was clinging on to Harry for dear life. It was really cute, but she's getting too old for that." Nikki replied, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

Fred laughed and said "I didn't know she had Harry wrapped around her finger too."

"She has nearly every boy at Hogwarts wrapped around her fingers." She said.

Nikki smiled and yawned. "We should get some sleep, love." Fred said, pulling her down beside him.

"We should, but I'm no tired yet. I wanna watch the storm some more." Nikki said, using her most strongest power against him, the pouty lips.

Fred eyed her warily. He was weak against her pout and knew resistance was futile. He nodded and together, they watched the storm as the night went on.

Nikki woke up slowly and realized something warm was beside her. Thinking it was her sister, she pushed against the warm thing. When she discovered she couldn't move it, she groaned and fell back against her pillow, her warm and oddly shaped pillow. She rolled over and found herself staring into Fred's light brown eyes. "Fred, what are you doing in my bed?" She asked, confused and half asleep.

"We fell asleep while watching the storm. Don't you remember?" Fred asked grinning.

She nodded slowly, as he kissed her. "Good morning, favorite girlfriend." He said, smirking.

Nikki glared at him and said "I better be your only girlfriend, you dolt."

"What? No 'Good morning, my most sexy boyfriend'? I feel the love, Nikki." He said, grinning down at her.

She shook her head and said "Whoever told you that you were sexy clearly lied to you. Everyone knows George is the sexy one."

Fred gasped in mock shock, as his twin bounded into the room. "Hey, Nicster. Sleep, well?" George asked, grinning happily.

"Take that back, Nikki! Tell me you didn't mean it!" Fred demanded, glaring at her.

"Hey, George. I slept pretty well. I don't think your twin groped my in my sleep." Nikki said, smiling up at him.

"Stop ignoring me! George, go away. You're distracting my girlfriend." Fred said, clearly annoyed.

"What did I do now? Nikki, am I distracting you?" George asked, kissing her cheek.

Fred glared at his twin. Nikki laughed and said "Your twin is upset because I told him you were the sexy one. I think he was about to prove me wrong, but then you walked in."

"Thank you, Nikki. I'm glad some one thinks I'm sexy. Gred, did you forget we're twins? By calling me sexy, she's calling you sexy too, though I am the better looking twin." George said, smirking at his twin, as he pulled Nikki in his arms.

"Forge, why are you being so clingy with my girlfriend? Go away. I'm sure Lauren or Hermione wouldn't mind you hugging them." Fred said, throwing a dark look in his twins direction.

George's happy expression fell and he refused to meet either of the twos gazes. "No reason." He replied and his normal happy self returned.

Nikki and Fred exchanged looks. They knew something was up, but they chose not to comment on it. Fred decided he would corner his twin as soon as he could. "Mum's on her way up to wake everyone. Thought I'd warn you." George said, then he apparated away.

Fred scrambled out of Nikki's bed and practically sprinted for the door. Nikki decided to get ready for the day, while laughing at her boyfriend's antics, as he remembered he could apparate. He kissed her then apparated away with a loud crack.

As the day went on, it was obvious something was wrong with George. Nikki was tempted to owl Katie Bell to see if anything had happened between them, but she wasn't close friends with her, so she decided not to, though she was worried about him. Fred, on the other hand, cornered his twin after lunch in the garden and nearly got hexed for it, but he managed to get the information he wanted. "Katie was cheating on me with Carter, so I broke it off with her." George said, after a moment.

Fred stared at him in shock. "Katie _cheated_ on you with _that_ prat? He's the enemy! Hell, Nikki wouldn't even acknowledge his presence and they're in the same house." He exclaimed.

"You do realize you just called your girlfriend the enemy, right?" George asked, eyeing his twin warily.

"Nikki is not on the Quidditch team, therefore she is not the enemy, George." Fred said, shaking his head.

He couldn't believe it. Fred had always thought Katie was a sweet and kind girl who would never hurt a soul. He knew his twin was hurting. He had liked Katie since their third year. They went to the Yule Ball together and started dating shortly after. "She's a good Keeper, though, mate. She just might tryout. Didn't Boot graduate last year? In fact, I'll go tell her she should tryout right now." George said, walking towards the house.

"George, don't. She can't play Quidditch for her house! I'll be too worried about her to play like I always do." Fred whined, just as Nikki come through the backdoor.

She cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Fred pleading with his twin. Considering the twins' track record, she knew to be on her guard. Even though she and Fred were dating, that didn't mean the pranks stopped. They just didn't happen as often as they used to. "What are you two up to now?" She asked, suspiciously.

Fred quickly said "Nothing.", but George grinned wickedly and said "I was just talking about how good you are at Keeping. Isn't there an opening on the Ravenclaw team this year?"

Nikki nodded. "Terry graduated last year. The Keeper position is open." She said, grinning.

"I think you should try out. You're good at it and you'll improve the Ravenclaw team quite a bit." George said, smirking.

Fred glared at his twin and asked "Just who's side are you on anyways, George?"

Nikki smiled and said "I was already thinking about trying out, George. I probably won't make it, seeing as Carter wants the position. Did you know he tried out for Keeper in third year, even though Terry already had that position?"

George's expression fell at the mention of Carter. Nikki noticed and quickly deduced what had happened. She turned to Fred and asked "So, if I were to make the team, you would consider me the enemy?" Fred looked bashful and quickly said "I didn't mean it like that, Nikki."

She huffed and said "Sure you didn't. George, do you want to come inside with me? I've suddenly lost the desire to be around your twin."

George followed her inside, knowing better than to incur her wrath if he didn't. Fred sighed and walked towards the apple orchard. Maybe he could talk to Lauren about her sister's behavior.

Once the two were safely in the Nikki and Lauren's room, she turned to George and said "George, what happened?"

George eyed her warily, not sure if she was talking about the thing with Katie or the thing with Fred. "What happened? You're upset about something and its got me worried." She said, understanding his confusion.

"Katie cheated on me with Carter. I broke it off. She said it was an accident. That she didn't mean too. Ballocks, I think." George said, softly.

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you." Nikki said, hugging him.

He buried his face in her hair and sighed heavily. "George, it'll get better. I don't know how long it'll take, but it will happen." Nikki said, rubbing his back.

George leaned back and said "It doesn't feel like it, Nicster. She's the only girl I've ever cared about."

"There'll be others. You both will learn from this and mature a bit, though I'm not sure how much you would, considering how much you enjoy pranking and causing mischief." She said, smiling sadly.

George eyed her carefully. "You're talking about your mum now, aren't you?" He asked, hugging her tighter.

She looked up at him in surprise. "I overheard you telling Fred. I remember you staying with us when we were little. Fred doesn't cause he was so upset when you left, mum had to modify his memory a little." George explained, sheepishly.

"_He _was that upset? Fred doesn't seem like the type to be clingy like that." She said, skillfully ignoring his question about her mum.

"Nicster, you made a huge impression on him. On me too, but I wasn't as attached. You two were practically attached at the hip. Made me feel a little put out, now that I think about it." George said, smiling.

"How in Merlin's name can you remember all that? I barely remember even staying here, let alone playing with you two." Nikki asked, as she tried to remember.

"Your mum must've had to do the same to you. Both of you were refusing to let each other go when your mum came for you. It was pretty funny. I've never seen Fred as upset since that day." He said, grinning.

"And you've never told him any of this? He'll be angry with you when he finds out." She said, sighing.

Fred watched as his younger siblings, Lauren and Harry played two on two Quidditch. He noted how skillful Lauren was, though she didn't like the sport. She just played because Ron, Harry and the other boys in her year enjoyed it. Hermione was sitting under a tree, reading a book. Every now and then, she would look up and make sure the players weren't doing anything stupid. He decided to ask her, since she was a girl and knew Nikki pretty well. "Hermione, I think Nikki's mad at me." Fred whined, plopping down beside her.

She looked up in surprise. "Did you try talking to her?" She asked, slightly confused as to why he was coming to her, of all people.

"She grabbed Georgie and went inside. She completely ignored me." Fred said, scowling.

Hermione sighed, marking her page in her book and closing it. "What did you say to upset her?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't take too long to get to the bottom of this. She really wanted to finish her book.

"George and I were discussing the House teams and he said Nikki should try out. I told him she shouldn't, cause it would mess up my game, since I would be worrying about her the entire game. I don't know how much she heard, but she grabbed George and went inside, saying she didn't want to be around me. She didn't even say my name. She just said 'your twin' to Georgie." He replied, sighing heavily.

"Fred, she's really sensitive about being in Ravenclaw. She doesn't have many friends in her house. All of her friends are in Gryffindor, with an exception of Abby and Luna, of course. She hates that she can't be with us most of the day." Lauren said, as she landed near the two.

"She could always come into our commons. The Patil twins do it all the time." Fred said, pointing out what hr felt was the obvious.

"She used to, a certain set of twins made it hell for her, so she started coming less and less." Ginny said, glaring at him.

Fred grinned sheepishly, as Hermione explained the situation to the others. "She probably was offended by something you said. Or she could've been pretending, so she could be with George." Harry said, rubbing down his Firebolt.

"Have you not _seen _them together? They go at it like rabbits! Disgusting, really. I'm just surprised you two haven't shagged yet…" Lauren mused, loosing herself in her thoughts.

Fred glared at her and said "It's too soon in our relationship. Besides, its too hard to even snog with mum always barging in unexpectedly. She's as bad as Ron is at ruining moments."

Ron glared at his older brother, but blushed because he had walked in on Fred and Nikki snogging three times in the past twelve hours. Fred sighed. "What am I going to do?" He mumbled, with his head in his hands.

"For one thing, you need to go talk to her, so you can figure out what you did wrong. Why would she go off alone with George anyways?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"He's been real quiet all day. Fred, do you have any idea what's wrong with him? I have yet to have any sort of goop explode on me." Lauren said, eyeing Fred with disdain.

"Don't look at me. That's all him. He's a bit put out since he can't prank Nikki anymore, so he's taking it out on you. Something happened between him and Katie. He's pretty upset over it. Now, don't you guys go snoop around. He'll tell you when he's ready." Fred explained, eyeing Ginny and Lauren's looks of interest.

He shook his head, the things those two would do for a bit of gossip. He stood up and said "I think I'll go find my girlfriend. Make sure she isn't shagging my twin behind my back."

Lauren threw an apple at him and yelled "My sister isn't like that, you prat!"

Fred dodged and ran back to the house. Noting that they were in her room, he bounded up the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Nikki, I can't tell him. It would just upset him. He'll be angry at me and mum for doing that to him. He'll demand for it to be removed and then he'll be even more upset because of the memories. Trust me, Nicster, he doesn't need to know." He could hear his twin's voice talking through the door.

He wondered what they were talking about. Clearly, it was something that would upset him and make him angry at his mum. "You told me, George. How is that any different?" Nikki said, glaring at him.

"I just thought…Fine. I'll tell him, but I'm not taking responsibility for what he does afterwards." George said, as he opened the door.

"Nikki, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me anymore." Fred begged, dodging under his brothers arm and dashing to hug her.

"I wasn't really mad at you. I just wanted to talk to George." Nikki said, as she was being squeezed to death by her boyfriend.

Fred dropped his arms and said "That was cruel, Nikki. Even I would not have done that."

Nikki shrugged and said "Sorry, but anyways, Georgie has something to tell you."

She then walked out of the room. George stared at the spot where she had stood just seconds before. "OI! I thought you would tell him with me!" He called after her, to which she replied "You're a big boy, Georgie. You can do it alone. I'll be in the garden when you're done."

George glared at her retreating back and turned to his twin. "You know how you don't remember Nikki staying with when we were little? That's cause mum put a memory charm on you. You were so upset when she left that you refused to eat or sleep till she came back. You two were practically attached at the hip. Apparently, her mum had to put a memory charm on her too, but she remembers a bit more than you do. Oh, and mum forbid me to say anything to you, but I thought you should know anyways. After all, its your head they went mucking about in." George said, quickly and prepared for the blow up.

The blow up never occurred. Fred stared at his twin in shock. "So, she really stayed with us when we were little? I thought that was just some stupid dream I had." Fred said, slowly.

"You dreamed about it? Why didn't you tell me?" George asked, slightly offended.

"I didn't think anything of it. Just thought it wasn't important. Does that mean my memories are returning?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"I think so. I don't really remember what Flitwick said about memory charms though, so I'm not sure." George replied, grinning.

He was glad his twin wasn't mad at him or their mother. That would not be pleasant, especially since Percy walked out. Fred then left the room, in search of Nikki, no doubt. He just hoped he didn't screw this up. Fred was really happy and George was glad. Now, if only he could get those thoughts of her sister out of his head, he'd be happier too.

"Nikki, darling, where are you?" Fred called, strolling into the garden.

"Over here, Freddie." She called, from near the pond.

"What are you doing over here all by your lonesome?" Fred asked, once he was beside her.

"Well, I was waiting for my other boyfriend, but he seems to have lost his way." She replied, smirking, as he looked mildly offended.

"I'll just owl Charlie and tell him to come home." Fred said and she smacked him.

"Must you bring that up every chance you get?" She cried, her face turning red.

"Of course. It's fun to embarrass you." Fred said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Did George tell you?" She asked, hoping George had kept his promise.

"He did. He thinks my memories are coming back, since I keep having dreams about us." He replied, grinning.

Nikki cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "What sort of dreams do you have about us?" She asked, leering at him.

He smirked and said "They're quite dirty, Nichole. You and I were naked. It was extremely fun."

Nikki stared at him in surprise. "George was playing in the muddy part of the pond with us." He added, grinning, for he know just what she had been thinking.

She shrieked and slapped him. "You nasty boy! I thought you were being serious! Why must you be so perverted?" She asked, laughing.

"Nichole, you were the one who took it that way, not me." Fred said, smirking.

"I should ignore you for that." She said, mock glaring at him.

"You wouldn't! I am a very needy person. You can't just abandon me like that." Fred whined, pouting.

Nikki looked across the pond and rolled up her jeans. Sticking her feet into the cool water, she pretended Fred wasn't with her. Pouting, Fred glared at her. Her long dark hair acted like a curtain, separating her face from him. She glanced over at him from under her veil. Nikki nearly caved right then and there. His lower lip puffing out slightly and his brown eyes showing so much misery, he looked like a little boy who had been put in time out. He was adorable. "Nikki, love, please look at me. I promise I'll be good." He said, his voice soft and full of despair.

She continued to ignore him until he nuzzled his head against her neck. "Please, Nikki?" He asked, speaking with a lisp.

She ignored him again, curious to see what he would do next. He pulled her against his chest and snuggled against her. He ran his hand up her bare arm and she shivered at his touch. Then he kissed her cheek. As he placed light feathery kisses along her jaw, she could feel her resolve weakening. "Nikki, please talk to me." He whispered in her ear, as he began to nibble on it.

She felt her tummy flip and knew she would melt into his arms within the next few seconds. It had suddenly become unbearably hot to her, but she wasn't sure if it was the weather or just her body's reaction to Fred. She bit back a moan and fought against moving closer to him. He, of course, knew what he was doing to her and wanted her to give up. He smirked and sensed an easy victory. He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her soft skin, slowly moving up to her bra. She shuddered under his touch and bit back another moan. At the rate they were going, she would have bitten through her bottom lip before she caved. He slipped his hand under her bra and she nearly died. It felt so good to have him fondling her breasts. He let his other hand finger the waist band of her shorts. He now had her back pressed against the old oak tree, which, thankfully, blocked the view of the pond from the house and the orchard. She squirmed against him and he silently cheered with glee. She was going to cave anytime now, he just knew it. He backed away for a second, to catch his breath and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He smirked and kissed her hard, almost desperately, on the lips. She moaned his name into his mouth, arching her back, causing her hips to brush against his. She was running her fingers through his shaggy ginger hair, as he moved his mouth to her neck. She gasped as he bit her, but made him continue, when he pulled back, in worry. She moaned again and slipped a hand up his shirt. Her soft, tiny fingers tracing his muscles made him groan in pleasure. She gently raked her fingernails across his firm abs, causing him to lose his concentration. He pulled back, breathing heavily. She looked up at him, lust filling her soft blue eyes. Today, they were more blue than grey; his favorite of her ever changing eye color. Her breathing ragged, she shifted under him and he almost lost it. She looked down and blushed a bright red (very similar to the infamous Weasley blush). He glanced down and noticed the bulge in his jeans. He looked back up at her and noticed she couldn't take her eyes off his crotch. He vaguely wondered if she had ever shagged before, but he pushed that thought from his mind; he didn't want his family sneaking up on them out here. Besides he wanted their first time to be romantic, not like some roll in the hay beside the dingy old pond. When she finally met his gaze, he kissed her again, and they picked up right where they left off. His hands under her shirt and in her hair. Her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. All was forgotten, as they were lost in their own little world together.

Hours later, when they were finally forced back into reality(by Ron, who had the bad luck of seeing them both shirtless, feeling each other up and snogging each other senseless), they walked back to the Burrow hand in hand, smiling happily. Everyone could sense the change in their relationship. Lauren just hoped they didn't shag on her bed. She would murder her sister and Fred if they did _it_ in the same place she was to sleep until September first. George desperately wanted to question his twin, but held back, since he was afraid he might upset the happy couple. During dinner, Nikki sat next to Fred, as usual, but this time Fred had his hand on her thigh. At random times, he would start caressing her bare skin (her shorts were rather short), causing her to nearly choke on her pumpkin juice once. George found this rather amusing and knew he would tease her about it later. Ginny looked slightly disgusted because Nikki was dating her older brother, meaning she didn't want to hear any details. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley remained ignorant to their son's under the table antics, or, they were just choosing to ignore it. Once dinner was over, Fred and Nikki retreated back to the oak tree and watched the sun set. They sat together and enjoyed each other's company, comparing Fred's dreams to what Nikki vaguely remembered. As the stars began to appear in the night sky, Fred craved their initials into the tree's bark. He kissed her and held her close. He didn't want this to end. He never wanted summer to end, but this summer was different. He had Nikki and didn't want to let her go. He hoped she wanted the same things he did. He addressed his concerns just before they headed back inside. "Nikki, school's starting soon and I…" He began, but trailed off, not sure how to word his thoughts.

"Will we still be dating after September first?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Do you want too? Cause I sure as hell do. Nikki, I think we're going to be together for a long time. Who knows? We might get married and have ourselves our own Quidditch team." Fred answered, grinning.

She smiled and said "I'd like that."

Fred grinned and kissed her by the back door. "Mum's waiting up for us to make sure we actually go to our own rooms tonight." He explained, thanking his older brothers for telling him.

Just as Charlie and Bill had said, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them in the kitchen. She followed them up the stairs and made sure no one went into the others room. Nikki had a hard time falling asleep that night. She wished Fred was with her. She knew she could fall asleep if her were beside her. She heard the door creak open and Fred appeared, grinning like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_, one of her favorite books when she was younger. "Can't sleep either?" He whispered, crawling into her bed.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I was just wishing you were in here with me." She said, smiling.

"I bet you did. I was thinking the same thing. Good night, Nikki, love." Fred said, burying his face in her hair.

"Good night, Freddie." she answered, laying her head on his chest and was lulled asleep by the sound of his beating heart.


	4. The Last Day of Summer

**A/N: (6/25/10) I went back and split this chapter up into two chapters. I also went back and edited the first three chapters (corrected spelling, grammar, etc.) I went back and fixed certain parts that I thought weren't exactly backed by more recent chapters. See, the first three chapters were when I didn't have a set plot line or anything, which is why some things seem odd. Nothing really changed, but feel free to go back and reread the edited chapters. **

**A/N: (7/5/10) For some messed up reason, this chapter got underlined while it was being uploaded. I don't know why or how it happened, since nothing was underlined, but I tried to fix it. Now, some lines are underlined and fanfic refuses to comply to my wishes and fix the entire doc. I'm sorry.**

**It Wasn't Planned!**

**Chapter Four:**

**Last Day of Summer and the Return to School**

_Fred and Nikki sat under their tree on August 31st__, drinking hot chocolate. They were dreading the train ride to Hogwarts tomorrow. They both didn't want their summer to end. Nikki had a feeling their relationship would change when they got to school, since she was in Ravenclaw and Fred was in Gryffindor. Though Fred had insisted it wouldn't, she just wasn't sure. Inter-house relationships were common, but none ever lasted long. She just didn't want to lose him to Angelina Johnson. Everyone knew she had a thing for Fred. Even though, Fred clearly_ didn't care for her in a more than friends way. Nikki knew Fred would never do anything with Angelina, but she didn't like how the girl always threw herself at him, especially during the Yule Ball. Nikki smirked and thought back to that rather _entertaining _night.

_Nikki was waiting in the Ravenclaw Commons for her date, Terry Boot. They were going as friends, but the expression on the Weasley twins' faces was worth it. The twins were teasing her about not having a date during their classes all week, but during study hall, Terry had approached her and asked her. Both twins were shocked, but Fred had looked upset. He glared at her and then asked Angelina. Nikki couldn't help glaring at her, though she wasn't sure why. _

_She was wearing a light blue dress that made her eyes look bluer than normal. Her dark hair hung loosely down her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. Her make up was carefully applied and looked natural. She was wearing a pair of sliver heels, which added to her height, making her roughly half an inch shorter than Terry. "Hey, Nikki. You look beautiful." Terry said, as he walked up to her._

_She blushed lightly and said "Thank you, Terry. You look very handsome in your dress robes."_

_Terry smiled and offered her his arm. Together, they left the commons and headed for the Great Hall. They joined the crowd waiting in the Entrance Hall. She caught sight of the Weasley twins standing on the opposite side of the hall. She smirked and dragged Terry over towards them. The twins were wearing matching bright magenta robes. It clashed with their red hair. She smiled brightly and struck up a conversation with George. She didn't have a vendetta against him. She knew he was just involved in their prank war because his twin required his assistance. She knew George had no issue with her. "Nicster? Wow. You clean up nice." George said, looking her up and down._

"_Thanks, Georgie. You look very dashing." Nikki replied, smiling up at him._

_He laughed and said "Fred looks so shocked. Look at him!" _

_Nikki looked behind her and giggled. Fred was staring at her, his jaw slack. Angelina was glaring at her. Nikki just smiled sweetly at her and turned back to George. "So, where's your date, Georgie?" She asked, looking around._

_George blushed and said "Katie Bell. She went off to find Alicia and Lee."_

"_Aw. Is Georgie blushing? I'm glad you finally asked her out." She said, laughing._

_Terry looked confused and said "I thought you and the twins were enemies?" _

"_I don't have any issues with George. He and I are friends. Fred is the one I have a problem with." Nikki explained, shooting a dark look in Fred's direction._

_Then McGonagall appeared before the doors of the Great Hall and announced "Welcome to the Yule Ball. Champions, please follow me. Everyone else, feel free to enter the Hall." _

_Terry took Nikki's arm and after bidding George and Katie farewell, entered the Great Hall. Everyone was looking around. There were small tables scattered around the Hall. Ice sculptures lined the outer wall. A large Christmas tree was placed by the main table. The enchanted ceiling was showing the night sky. Fake snow was falling softly, but disappeared just inches above their heads. The room looked like a Winter Wonderland. Soon the Champions entered the Hall and opened the ball. Every Hogwarts student was staring at Hermione Granger. No one had recognized her until McGonagall had announced her name along with Victor Krum's when they entered._

_Terry led her onto the dance floor and the two danced along with half the school. Throughout the song, she couldn't help noticing the way the Fred Weasley and Roger Davies were staring at her. Both boys were creeping her out. 'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten this dress.' She thought, as Terry spun her around. She didn't like either boy and would rather not have them leering at her. After all, Roger was there with one of the French girls and Fred was there with his long time crush, Angelina Johnson. She didn't quite understand why he was staring at her, but she knew no good would come of it. Lauren, however, had noticed too, and was in the process of getting George to help her with a prank._

_When the song finished, George quickly stole her away from Terry and began to dance with her. She eyed him warily. "What do you want, George?" She asked, cautiously._

"_I __wanted to dance with_ _you. Plus, Katie went off with Angelina somewhere. Probably to compare me and Fred." George said, grinning._

_She relaxed slightly, hoping Fred wouldn't try anything. This would be the worst time ever. Not only would McGonagall rip them a new one, but Snape and Dumbledore will join in on the fun. There would be months of detentions and Snape would try to expel them, though Dumbledore wouldn't let him. "Lauren wants to talk to you out in the Hall after this song. She said it was important." George said, not meeting her gaze._

"_George, if you are plotting against me, so help me Merlin, I will hex you until you are impotent." She said, darkly._

_George gulped and said "I'm not plotting against you. Fred might be, but I'm not." _

_Nikki just huffed and allowed him to continue their dance. Once the song finished, she went off to find her sister. George smirked and went to rescue Katie from Lee's "dancing". _

_Nikki stood outside the Hall, waiting for her sister. "Nikki, I'm over here!" She heard her sister call._

"_What do you want, Lauren?" Nikki asked, eyeing her younger sister carefully._

"_Are you having fun?" Lauren asked, smiling sweetly._

"_I was until I had to come find you." Nikki replied, choosing to ignore her sister's attempt at being sweet._

_Lauren pouted and said "Why are you here with Terry Boot? Shouldn't you be with one of the twins?"_

_Nikki stared at her sister in shock. "Lauren, have you been drinking?" She demanded, leaning closer and sniffing in disgust._

"_That was one time! George gave it to Ginny too! You were drinking too!" Lauren whined, pouting._

"_I don't care. You're too young to be drinking Fire Whiskey." Nikki said, glaring at her sister._

"_So, why aren't you here with Fred?" Lauren asked, smirking._

"_Because I'm here with Terry!" Nikki snapped._

"_Fred was going to ask you. Didn't you know?" Lauren said, watching her sister's expression change from anger to shock and finally, to disbelief._

_Lauren took her sister's moment of speechlessness to continue her speech. "Yeah, he was talking about it in the Common Room last week. He said he wanted to go with you. He seemed really upset when you agreed to go with Terry." She said, and Nikki finally regained her ability to talk._

"_He only wanted to prank me! You know that, Lauren. __That boy lives to torture me!" She exclaimed._

"_So? He wanted to go to the ball with you. You know what that means__, right?" Lauren asked, smiling brightly. _

_Nikki's brain slowly caught up and she realized what her sister meant. "Lauren, there's no way he likes me. We hate each other. Everyone knows that." Nikki said, softly._

"_He wanted to go to the ball with you. Nikki, your fighting isn't just fighting. He's trying to flirt with you." Lauren said, as her sister shook her head no._

"_Its just fighting. Don't try and read what you want from it, Lauren." Nikki said, sending her sister a glare that would make Professor Snape proud, if she were a Slytherin._

_Lauren pouted as the twins exited the Great Hall, sans their dates. Both quickly snuck up on Nikki, who had her back to them. "Nikki, could you at least admit he's flirting with you? Everyone can bloody see it, but you two." Lauren said, unaware of the boys standing behind her sister._

_Lauren was staring wide eyed at the twins. She had just noticed them and was hoping one of them would say something before Nikki said a word. "Lauren, I _hate _him. He _hates _me. Fred Weasley is an annoying prat with no regards to anyone but himself. I would rather die than even think about him in the way you are insinuating." Nikki said, clearly unaware of Fred's presence behind her._

_Then she noticed her sister's attention was not on her, but on whoever was behind her. Nikki turned around and her expression fell when she realized the twins had heard every word she just said. "Nikki, why don't you go find Terry? I think I saw him looking for you." George said, hoping to get her away before his twin exploded._

_Fred's expression clearly showed how hurt and angry he was. George knew Nikki would end up in tears before the night was over and he wanted her to escape while she had the chance. Nikki nodded numbly and quickly ran off. Lauren, who should've taken that as her cue to escape, looked up at Fred and said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed her."_

_Then she hugged him, hoping to make him feel better. George clenched his jaw, trying to quell his jealousy. He couldn't understand why he cared so much about the fourteen year old girl, even after practically falling for Katie Bell, the girl he had fancied since his third year. Fred pushed Lauren away and headed out to the garden. George followed quickly, while Lauren went back into the Great Hall, in search of her date._

_Nikki had found Terry by the punch bowel and was currently trying to explain what had occurred out in the Entrance Hall. "Lauren's driving me insane. Insisting that dolt is actually flirting! The nerve!" Nikki ranted to Terry, as they danced around the dance floor._

"_Nikki, would you like to go out to the garden with me?" Terry asked, hoping to take her mind off of the Weasley twins._

_She nodded and he lead her outside. As they walked through the garden, they discussed Quidditch, their classes and the Triwizard Tournament. "Nikki, what's actually going on between you and the twins?" Terry asked, curiously._

"_Nothing, Terry. We hate each other. Well, I have nothing against George. Fred's just a prat who lives to torment me. Why do you ask?" Nikki asked, eyeing him carefully._

"_They're following us. One of them looks like he might murder someone." Terry said, glancing behind them._

_Nikki groaned and glanced behind her. Fred did indeed look like he could kill someone. George was simply following his twin, idly strolling through the garden. She sighed softly and took Terry's hand. "Nikki?" Terry asked, slightly surprised._

"_Sorry, I just don't want those two to get the chance to steal me away." Nikki replied, looking behind her again._

"_I won't let them get you." Terry said, smiling at her. _

"_Thanks, Terry." She said, returning his smile._

_Together, they walked hand in hand through the garden, enjoying each others company. The twins soon gave up their mission and headed back into the castle. Terry, taking his cue from them, lead Nikki back inside. Stopping in the Entrance Hall, he pulled her close and kissed her. Nikki was surprised, but kissed him back. Fred had spotted them and had witnessed Terry's actions. He gripped his wand and quickly sent a jinx her way. Her skin turned a bright pink, while her hair merely tinted pink. Then suddenly, she was covered in pure while fur. Terry yelped in surprise when he noticed what had happened. She let out a shriek, looking at her arms. She looked around and noticed Fred standing outside the Great Hall. She sent him a dark look, knowing it was him that done it. The look on his face was so full of malice that it put any Slytherin's to shame. Tears pooled in her blue grey eyes, as she sprinted up the Grand Staircase. She needed to get out of there before anyone else saw her. Terry followed her, hoping to help her. Lauren walked down the stairs, dragging Seamus Finnegan behind her. She approached the twins, eyeing them suspiciously. "What have you two done now?" She asked, glaring at them._

"_I haven't done a thing, Lauren." George answered, motioning to his twin._

_Fred muttered something angrily, which sounded vaguely like sell out. Lauren rounded on Fred and demanded to know what he did. He refused to tell her. "He turned Nikki pink and gave her white fur." George answered for his twin, who glared at him._

"_That pink fur ball that ran passed us was _Nikki?_" Lauren asked, staring at the twins in shock. They had never sold each other out like George had just done, not even to Dumbledore._

_George nodded. "Fred, you promised you wouldn't do anything to her tonight!" Lauren whined, while Seamus looked uncomfortable._

"_I changed my mind. Excuse me, I have to go find Angelina." Fred said, then he walked back into the Great Hall._

_George watched his twin walk away and knew nothing go could come of this. Nikki was going to murder them both, even if she didn't have anything against him. "I'll go talk to him." George said, as Lauren released Seamus from her hold._

_The Irish boy took his chance and escaped into the Hall. Lauren grabbed George's hand and said "You haven't danced with me yet, Georgie."_

_She dragged him on to the dance floor. George didn't even try to fight her. He went willing along with Lauren's dancing. She was obviously trying to distract him. Nikki had barricaded herself in an unused classroom. She didn't know where exactly she was in relation to Ravenclaw Tower, but thought she was close to Gryffindor Tower. She had dried her tears and was trying to figure out what spells she'd been hit with. By the time Terry found her, she had gotten rid of the fur and was trying to turn her skin back to its natural color. "Let me help you, Nikki." Terry said, standing in the door way._

_Nikki sniffled and nodded. Terry closed the door behind him and said "It's a simple jinx. I can fix it." _

_He quickly preformed the counter spell and Nikki's skin and hair returned to their normal colorings. "Thank you, Terry." She said, smiling weakly._

"_You're welcome, Nikki." He said, hugging her._

_He kissed her again and Nikki responded quickly. Their snog was soon interrupted by someone entering the room. Terry and Nikki quickly jumped apart. Standing in the door way was Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Nikki didn't have a problem with Angelina, not yet anyway. "Sorry. Did we interrupt?" Angelina asked, smirking at Nikki, while Fred glared at Terry._

"_No, we were just leaving." Terry said, taking Nikki's hand._

_Fred snorted and said "Didn't look like it."_

_Nikki glared at Fred. "It's none of your business, Weasley." She said, sneering at him, her wand pointing at him._

_Fred pulled out his wand and stood in front of Angelina. Nikki scoffed and said "I don't have any problem with Angelina. My problem is with you." _

_Fred fired at jinx her way. She dodged and sent one back at him. Terry was hit with a spell and grew a green tail. Angelina had managed to escape the fray and was hiding outside the class room door. "You're such an ass, Weasley!" Nikki shrieked._

_Fred threw a spell at her, which she dodged. "You're a stupid know it all prat!" Fred yelled, as he was hit by a hex. _

_He turned green, while she started laughing mockingly at him. "Don't mock my House! You're the only prat in this room!" She screamed, as she was hit by a spell that caused her to grow horns._

"_I'm not the prat! You can go kiss a Dementor for all I care!" Fred yelled, while snickering at her._

_Nikki sneered her Slytherin sneer and fired a spell at him. Fred dodged it, but it hit a desk, causing it to begin to dance around the room. Fred glared at her and said "At least I don't throw myself at guys like you do."_

_Nikki laughed loudly and said "I hope you don't throw yourself at guys, Weasley. I didn't know you went that way."_

_Fred's ears were turning red, but it wasn't noticeable due to his skin's greenish hue. "You know what I meant, you bloody woman!" He shrieked, sending a hex her way._

_Terry and Angelina were both currently watching the battle from the corridor (Angelina had removed Terry's tail). They exchanged knowing looks. "I think they might kill each other before its over." Terry muttered._

_Angelina nodded in agreement. "Maybe one of us should find Lauren and George before McGonagall finds these two." Terry said, eyeing the battle carefully._

"_I'll go get them." Angelina said, and she hurried off towards the Great Hall._

_Fred and Nikki were still throwing jinxes at each other. She now looked like a scaly purple monster and Fred was a green hairy thing that couldn't stop tap dancing. By the time Angelina arrived with George and Lauren, the professors had found the battling duo. Fred and Nikki were frozen in place, poised to attack each other. McGonagall and Flitwick were standing before them, looks of outrage upon their faces. "What in Merlin's name had gotten into you?" McGonagall demanded, her eyes narrowed at the two._

"_You both will have detention for two months. I can not believe you would act this way after the warnings we gave you. You are banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the school term." McGonagall announced._

"_Mr. Boot, Ms. Johnson, please return to the Ball. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Scotts, you will accompany these two to the Hospital Wing. Make sure they are not placed next to each other." Flitwick said and George and Lauren magiked their siblings out the room._

"_Fillius, what on earth are we going to do with them? I've never seen anyone fight that bad. Not even Lily and James were as bad as those two are."' McGonagall said, sighing loudly._

"_I don't know, Minerva. Those two will be the death of us. We just have to get through another year and a half before they graduate." Flitwick said, shaking his head._

"_We should return to the Ball before Albus comes searching for us." McGonagall said and they left the room._

_Madam Promfrey quickly fixed Fred and Nikki. She refused to let them near each other. The next day, she released Fred to George's care. Nikki had to remain under Promfrey's care until Fred had made it back to Gryffindor Tower. Once Nikki was released into her sister's care, she went directly to her dorm and didn't emerge until she was forced to go to class. _

"Nikki, what are you thinking about?" Fred asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I was just thinking about the Ball." She replied, grinning.

Fred snickered and wrapped his arms around her. "That was a fun night." He said, burying his head in her hair.

"Of course, you would've found it to be fun. McGonagall practically ripped us both a new one the next day!" Nikki exclaimed, leaning against his chest.

"But it was worth it." He mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

She waited for him to explain. "It got you away from Boot." He said, grinning.

"You're so weird, Fred." She said, snickering.

"But you like my weirdness." He retorted, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Nikki, are you okay? You're being really quiet." He asked, the worry clear in his light brown eyes.

She shrugged and said "I'm fine."

Fred frowned and said "Nikki, you can't fool me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Fred, I don't want our relationship to change. I'm afraid it will once we go to school." Nikki said, softly.

He tightened his hold on her and said "It won't change. We'll see each other all the time. Stop worrying so much."

She smiled and said "I can't help it. You know how inter-house relationships usually go."

"We won't be like that. I won't let it happen. I promise." He said, pulling her closer to his body.

"That's a rather big promise to make, Freddie. You don't know what's going to happen over the next year. We have so much school work to look forward to. It's N.E. year and we both need to buckle down. I can't mess up this year. I need to get into the Magical Creatures program." She said, sighing.

Fred huffed and said "I don't need to buckle down. I only have three classes to worry about."

Nikki glared up at him. "I still can't believe you and George only got three O.! It just doesn't make any sense. Even Muggles can see how brilliant you two are." She said, shaking her head.

Fred smirked and said "George and I did it on purpose. We don't have the same classes, well, except for Defense. We both agreed that was an important one."

She nodded absentmindedly. "Freddie, do you think George will be okay? I know he really liked Katie." She asked, as Fred took her hand, slipping his fingers between hers.

She looked down at their entwined fingers, waiting for Fred's answer. "I think he will be. School and Quidditch will be awkward, but, hopefully, it'll return to normal. After all, George wasn't really into Katie as much as you and everyone else think." He said, smirking.

She eyed him, the confusion clear in her blue grey eyes. "What do you mean? He's been making eyes at her since our third year." She said, pulling her hand away from his.

Fred frowned and took her hand back. "Yes, he's been into her since our third year, but during our fifth, he suddenly wasn't all that into her." He said, trying to think of ways to keep her in his grasp.

"So, he asked Katie out when he actually liked someone else?" She asked, as she tried to think of who else he could like.

"Sort of. He needed a date to the Ball and the girl he likes was already taken." Fred answered, quietly.

Nikki's eyes widened in shock. "George likes _Hermione_?" She asked, suddenly pulling away and staring at her boyfriend.

Fred pouted and pulled her back to him. "There are loads of other girls he could like who had dates to the Ball." He said, snickering at the thought of his twin with Hermione Granger.

"Fred, seriously, he likes Hermione? You do realize if they ever got together, their children would end up taking over the world?" She said, looking slightly frightened at the idea.

"His brains and his prankster streak a mild wide, combined with her brains and her hidden evil side, their kids would destroy the world." Fred mumbled, as he realized the other issues with that couple.

"You think?" She said, sarcastically.

Fred nodded and hugged her tight. He grinned, as she snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and she twisted around in his arms, catching his lips with hers. He smirked and deepened the kiss. He tried to slip his hand up her shirt, but she took his hand in hers and broke the kiss. "It's getting late. Your mum will send someone to look for us. I really don't want to be the cause of Ron's or Lauren's mental scarring." She explained, trying to ignore Fred's pout.

"Ron and Lauren are already scarred mentally. Between walking in on us snogging, our pranking them, and our perverted jokes, they have enough to send them to therapy for the next ten years." Fred said, trying to kiss her again.

Nikki dodged him and stood up. She started to brush her bum off, but Fred decided to help her. "Fred, stop that." She giggled, trying to smack his hands away.

She ran towards the house, hoping to escape him, but his long legs allowed him to catch up to her sooner than she had anticipated. He tackled her to the ground, shifting so he would be the one to take the blow. Once he felt the ground underneath him, he rolled over, so he was on top of her. "Fred, get off of me." She whined, pouting.

"No can do, love. You see, I sort of like seeing you in this position." Fred said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She giggled and said "You know, your mum can see us through the kitchen window."

Fred smirked. "We enchanted it a few years ago so she would only see what we wanted her to see." He said, as he slipped a hand up her shirt.

"Fred, stop. Someone will see." Nikki said, trying to escape his grasp.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY! What do you think you're doing to Nikki?" He heard his mother shriek.

He promptly jumped off of Nikki and scurried away. Nikki snickered, knowing it wasn't Mrs. Weasley who had yelled at them. She sat up and said "Thanks, Gin. That was a brilliant impersonation."

Ginny helped Nikki up and said "Thanks, Nikki. Let's go find our stuff. We leave for school tomorrow."

Nikki nodded and followed after the fourth year girl. Fred, on the other hand, was currently hiding in his room, hoping his mother wouldn't come after him. George was with him and they were working on ways to hide their products in their trunks. They knew their mum would search their trunks in the morning. "This is our last year, you know. You should tell her how you feel, Georgie." He told his twin, who had become slightly upset over a picture he had found in his trunk.

The picture had been taken after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup during their fifth year. George had his arms slung around Katie and Lauren. Ron and Hermione were hugging Harry, who was grinning at Lauren and Ginny. Nikki had somehow gotten into the picture too. She was hugging Ginny and shooting her infamous death glare at Fred. He snickered, remembering what he had done to her before the game. No one could prove it was him, but everyone knew he had done it. Then Oliver had suddenly swooped down on Nikki and attacked her with a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Fred eyed the picture darkly. He had forgotten Oliver had done that. He knew there was nothing to it, but it still bugged him a bit. It reminded him of Roger Davies and Terry Boot. He was glad one of them had graduated, though Terry was a great guy, brilliant Quidditch player too. He didn't want to share his girlfriend with either of them, though he was willing to share with his twin. Nikki didn't mind George's clinginess over the past few weeks. "I can't tell her. She clearly likes Ron. You'd have to be dumber than a troll if you can't see it." George said, staring listlessly down at the picture in his hand,

Fred sighed. He hated seeing his twin so upset, but he tried to help him as best he could. George just couldn't get it through his thick skull no matter how many times Fred tried to convince him. "I got an idea. We can ask Nikki, Lauren and Ginny if we can stash our stuff in their trunks." Fred said, grinning wickedly.

Not only would they be able to get their stuff by their mum, but Fred could pilfer a pair or three of Nikki's panties. George rolled his eyes, as if he could sense his twin's much more perverted reason. "We wouldn't be able to get our stuff back if we stash it in Nikki's trunk. She's in Ravenclaw, remember? What about Harry and Hermione?" George asked.

Fred pondered his brother's suggestion. "Granger wouldn't help. She doesn't approve of our products. Harry approves of our plans. Let's go ask him and use the girls just in case." Fred said and he and his twin were off to find their main investor.

Nikki was placing her freshly washed robes in her trunk when she realized she hadn't seen her sister or the trio since dinner. Normally, this wouldn't worry her, but Lauren had the tendency to leave things to the last minute. She went off in search of her sister. She searched the Burrow high and low, earning herself some odd looks from Bill Weasley. She just calmly explained her sister's time management issues, to which the elder Weasley brother pointed out the large hickey on the left side of her neck. Nikki's eyes widened in shock and after covering it up, she continued her search for Lauren, but had resolved to murder Fred if she found him first.

She found her sister in Ginny's room, bawling her eyes out. Nikki shot Ginny a questioning look and went to comfort her sister. "Rennie, what's wrong?" She asked wrapping her sister up in a tight hug.

"He doesn't like me. He likes someone else! It's so obvious." Lauren said, through her tears.

Nikki, assuming she meant Ron or Harry, said "Sweetie, it'll get better. He'll realize how he feels about you soon. You have all of this year and the next two years to convince him. Look at how long it took Fred to realize how he felt about me.", causing Lauren to sob harder.

"Rennie, Weasley men are so oblivious to the ways of women, they make trolls look smart (no offense meant to your brothers, Ginny). Harry has a lot on his plate right now. They'll come around soon. You'll see." Nikki said, rubbing her sister's back.

Fred and George, who had been listening in, were mildly miffed at Nikki comparing them to trolls, though she did have a point. He eyed his twin, who looked like he was fighting to urge to go comfort the younger girl, who was like Ginny to them. He tried to pull his twin away, but George had managed to slip into the room. Almost as if she sensed his presence, Lauren threw herself into George's arms, burying her head into his shirt. "Don't cry, Lauren. Everything will be alright." George said, softly, holding her tight.

The other three quickly became uncomfortable and fled the room. Ginny went off in search of Harry, Ron and Hermione, while Nikki and Fred went back to her room. "I didn't know those two were close." Nikki commented, eyeing Fred warily.

"Between Harry and Ron's fight and the tournament, she stated hanging out with us more than normal. Claimed she couldn't stand their bickering anymore." Fred said, shrugging.

Sighing, Nikki began to pack Lauren's trunk. "She worries so much about them. Those two boys will be the death of her and Hermione." She said, as said boys entered the room.

"Is Lauren alright? I know what I said was rude and tactless, but she normally just brushes it off. I didn't mean to make her cry." Ron said, staring down at the floorboards.

"She'll be fine. I don't think you're the whole reason she's upset." Nikki answered.

With a wave of her wand, she sent the younger years from her room and had the door locked and warded. She turned to Fred and said "Bill noticed something odd on my neck. Care to explain?" She asked, glaring darkly at him.

Fred gulped, knowing she was angry at him. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to mark you." He said, quickly, in hopes of calming his girlfriend down.

Without warning, Nikki began to snicker and soon, she was clutching her stomach, laughing loudly. Fred eyed her curiously, wondering who had hit her with a Cheering Charm. Catching his curious expression, Nikki said "Your face…ha-ha…it's so funny!", trying to catch her breath.

Fred rolled his eyes and quietly snuck up on Nikki, who had her eyes closed, still laughing. He wrapped his arms around her and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked and squirmed, trying to get free. "Freddie, put me down!" She demanded, kicking her legs, trying to kick him in the gut.

He snickered and wrapped his free arm around her legs. "You don't want me to become impotent, do you?" He said, as she stopped trying to get free.

"There's always George. You two do look alike, you know." She retorted, glaring at the floorboards.

Fred pouted and said "I thought I was your favorite, Nikki."

Nikki snickered and said "You are, but George is cuter."

He grinned and opened her bedroom door. He quickly crossed the hall and slipped into his room. "Fred, what are you doing? Put me down." She demanded.

Fred could sense her panic and smirked. "I'm going to show you who's cuter." He answered.

Nikki giggled and pinched his arse. Fred jumped in surprise and nearly dropped her. "OI! I don't want to drop you, but if you want to carry on, we can." He said, gently sitting her in his bed.

Nikki kissed him and asked "What if George walks in?"

Fred shrugged. "He has enough sense to leave, I think." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

She snickered. "In that case, you're going to finish by yourself. It's getting late. We have to get up early tomorrow." She said, pulling away from him.

"Don't go. I want you to stay in here." He said, pouting, as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Can I at least put on my pajamas?" She asked, relenting.

Fred grinned and said "You can wear something of mine."

She nodded, watching as he went to his trunk and pulled out a red and gold Quidditch jersey and a pair of shorts. He handed them to her and said "I won't look…much." He said, turning around.

Nikki rolled her eyes. She quickly pulled off her shirt and bra, then pulled on the jersey. The jersey reached midway down her thigh. She slipped out of her jeans and pulled on the shorts, or tried to. The shorts simply slipped off of her waist. Holding them up, she said "Fred, your shorts are too big. They're falling off."

Fred turned around, wand in hand. "I'll shrink them for you." He said, casting the spell.

The shorts shrank until they fit her perfectly. "Want me to shrink my jersey too?" He asked, as he took in her appearance.

To him, she looked perfect, standing by his bed wearing his clothes. Her long dark hair was tousled, probably from their earlier escapades. "No, its fine how it is." She answered, as he strode towards her.

He took her head in between his hands and kissed her. She was taken aback by the suddenness of his kiss. "Fred…" She moaned, pushing against him.

"Merlin, Nikki, you look so beautiful." He mumbled, pulling her tight against his body.

She laid her head on his chest, sighing. He picked her up and placed her on his bed. Sitting beside her, he kissed her again. She responded, as he slipped his hand up her shirt. "Nikki, love, you're so bloody perfect." He mumbled into his kiss.

She broke the kiss, breathing ragged. "Silly boy. I'm not perfect." She said, as he laid her down.

"Yes, you are." He said, placing kisses down her neck.

She moaned and he smirked, as he bit her neck, causing her to gasp loudly. He pulled back and stared down at her. Her hair was fanned out around her head, looking tangled and messy. Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were swollen and red. She was staring back at him, the lust clear in her eyes. He was sure she could see it in his eyes too. She licked her lips. She enjoyed seeing how Fred's eyes watched her movement. She shifted, knowing it would affect him. He froze, unsure if their relationship was ready to go that far just yet. As if sensing his distress, she said "I'm not ready to go that far, Fred."

Her words brought him a sense of relief, but deep down, he was a little disappointed. He knew he wasn't ready, but he was a horny seventeen year old boy. Just the thought of her naked in his bed aroused him. He was brought out of his musings by the sound of her giggle. He arched an eyebrow at her and asked "What's so funny?"

"The fact that your twin and Lauren are standing right outside the door. Lauren's face is so funny!" She replied, snickering.

"Thanks, Nikki. I'm glad you find my trauma so amusing." Lauren said, darkly.

"You're welcome, favorite little sister." Nikki retorted, as the two entered the room.

"I'm your only little sister, you dolt." Lauren muttered, shooting a glare at her older sister.

George watched the exchange, amusement shinning in his eyes. He was happy, now that Lauren had stopped crying and Ron had been punished for making her cry. He was going to find a nasty surprise in his trunk tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. Snickering, George said "So glad we walked in when we did. Only Merlin knows what sort of compromising positions we could've found you in."

Nikki's face turned a bright crimson color at George's words. Her mind was a million miles away, as she imagined what her and Fred could've been up to, if they had gotten carried away. Fred's thoughts were just as corrupt as Nikki's were, just a bit more graphic. They were both pulled from their dirty thoughts by George's loud girly shriek of pain. They looked over at their siblings. Lauren had attacked George and was currently biting his neck. Nikki couldn't help laughing at the two, as George continued to yelp in pain. Fred debated whither or not to help his twin, but was distracted by Nikki shifting underneath his body. Nikki pushed Fred off of her and went to pull her sister of off George. "Lauren, was all that really necessary?" Nikki asked, eyeing her sister carefully.

"Yes! The bloody prat went and made me think of you two shagging! I do not want to see or imagine that at all!" Lauren whined, glaring at George, who was nursing a bruised neck, which looked like a huge hickey.

"Lauren, you gave George a hickey!" Fred exclaimed, as he examined his twin's wound.

Both George and Lauren blushed slightly, though neither noticed. Fred and Nikki did notice, but Nikki just thought Lauren was blushing because it insinuated that dirty things had occurred between her and George. "Lauren, go finish packing and get ready for bed." Nikki said, hoping to give her sister an escape from the embarrassment her boyfriend had caused her.

Lauren nodded and for once, listened to her sister. She fled the room and slammed her door shut. Nikki snickered at her sister's prudish antics. She turned back to the twins and found the two in a heated argument. "Look, mate, its obvious she likes you! Just ask her out already!" Fred was saying, glaring at his twin.

George shook his head and noticed her staring at them. "We'll talk about this later." He said and went to get ready for bed.

Fred shoved his twin and said "Go change in loo. Nikki hasn't even seen me changing yet. I don't want her to switch twins!"

George rolled his eyes, but did as his twin asked. "What makes you think I even want to watch you change clothes?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Cause I'm the sexy twin." Fred replied, grabbing his pajamas out of his dresser.

Nikki rolled her eyes and sat on his bed. Fred quickly stripped down and pulled on his red plaid pajama pants. He then joined Nikki on his bed. "So, what are we doing to do tonight, my darling?" He asked, snuggling against her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to brush my teeth and hair, then going to sleep." She replied, getting up and heading for her room.

She found Lauren in the middle of looking for her robes. Nikki sighed and said "Your robes are sitting on your bed. How could you have missed them?"

Lauren jumped in surprise and said "When did you get in here?"

"Just now. I came for my bath things." Nikki responded, as she searched through her trunk.

She found her toiletry bag and went down the hall to the loo. She went in and discovered George naked. His body was wet, meaning he had just gotten out of the shower. They stared at each other for a minute, then Nikki slammed the door shut. Leaning against it, she felt her face grow red as she thought of what she saw. _If George looks that good, then Fred looks ten times better. _She thought, enjoying the mental images she had conjured up of her boyfriend. Moments later, George emerged from the loo, his face bright red, and without a glance at Nikki, he sprinted back to his room, closing the door behind him. Nikki quickly entered the bathroom and did what she needed to do. As she ran her brush through her hair, she cursed Fred for getting her hair tangled up. Once she finished, she went back to her room and threw her bag back into her trunk. Lauren noticed her sister's odd actions and deduced her sister had walked in on one of the older Weasley boys getting out of the shower. This made her snicker till she realized the incident would lead her sister farther into the twins' corrupt perverted world. Nikki cautiously entered the twin's room and saw George had a few bruises on his person. She eyed Fred warily, noting the pout on his face. "Georgie, sorry about that. I forgot you were in there." She said, as she sat on Fred's bed.

Fred pulled her closer to him and said "You know, George and I are identical twins".

Nikki felt her face grow red, as she thought of George's body. Fred noticed and said "Hey! Stop thinking about him!"

"I wasn't. Let's just forget about it and get some sleep." Nikki said, quickly, hoping to forget what she had seen, as she got under the blanket.

The twins agreed and Fred snuggled in beside her. After a quick snog, to which George threw his shoe at them once he realized what his twin and Nikki were up to, Fred and Nikki cuddled together. Soon, they were all in a deep sleep.


	5. September First

_**It Wasn't Planned!**_

_**Chapter 4 part 2**_

The next morning brought chaos in the form of Mrs. Weasley and Lauren. Mrs. Weasley had yelled at them about Nikki sleeping in Fred's bed. Lauren had tried to warn her sister, but had failed. She was forced to listen to Mrs. Weasley's lecture, which caused her to think of her sister and Fred in dirty positions. Lauren ended up hiding behind George the entire time. Once Mrs. Weasley realized the time, she left the room, demanding that they get dressed and get their trunks downstairs. Nikki and Lauren quickly fled to their room across the hall. Nikki grabbed her shower things and commandeered the bathroom from Hermione. As she showered, she thought about the night before. She felt her face grow red, as she remembered how close she and Fred nearly ripped each others' clothes off and shagged each other senseless. Then she remembered how George looked after his shower. She knew the twins were fit, but had never really realized how hot they truly were. A loud bang on the bathroom door snapped her out of her pervy thoughts, causing her to shriek. "Nikki, hurry up. Ginny and I still have to shower." Lauren whined through the door.

Nikki rolled her eyes and quickly finished her shower. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her. She carefully opened the door and hurried to her room, as Lauren and Ginny raced for the bathroom. Nikki paused long enough to watch the two younger girls fight over who was next. Ginny had managed to knock Lauren out of the way and had slammed the floor in Lauren's face. Lauren sulked by the door, shooting a dark look at her older sister, who took that as her cue to flea to her room. Snickering, she quickly continued on her way. Suddenly, she hit a wall of solid flesh. She rubbed her nose and mumbled "Ow. That hurt."

"You okay, Nikki? I didn't see you there." Harry said, grinning at her.

"I'm fine. Since when are you taller than me?" She asked, noticing that he was a few inches taller than herself.

Harry shrugged and said "Guess you shrank some over night."

Nikki rolled her eyes as Fred shouted "OI, Potter! Get your own…"

He trailed off as he realized his girlfriend was only clad in a thin small towel. He looked her up and down, clearly liking what he saw. His eyes lingered on her chest. "Fred, my eyes are up here." Nikki said, pointing to her face.

Harry snickered and quickly hurried away, hearing Mrs. Weasley's call for breakfast. Fred shot a glare at the back of Harry's head and made a mental note to prank him in the near future. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed." Nikki said, as she bypassed him and entered her room.

She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a soft red long sleeve shirt. She knew Fred liked it when she wore red. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a low ponytail, allowing her hair to become wavy. She then slipped on her loafers and headed downstairs. She found all the Weasley boys, Harry and Hermione eating breakfast. She smirked as she sat in between Harry and Ron. Fred arched his eyebrow at her, wondering what she was up too. She snickered and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry snickered and nodded, causing Fred to worry slightly. He tensed when he felt Nikki's foot inching up his leg. Or, at least, he hoped it was Nikki's foot. From the way Harry was snickering, Fred was suspicious of his girlfriend's actions. Her foot was slowly inching up his leg. She paused, briefly, smirking at him from over her pumpkin juice. Harry was snickering, eyeing the two carefully. Ron, as usual, remained clueless and had no idea what either teen was up too. Nikki's foot then continued its trip up his leg. Fred was now having trouble concentrating on the conversation he was having with his twin and Bill about Quidditch. "Fred, you alright? You've been way too quiet this morning." George asked, eyeing his twin curiously.

George suddenly turned red, as somebody's foot gently caressed his leg. He looked across the table, but only found Harry, who was grinning wickedly at him. As the foot made its way up his leg, he grew tense, hoping it was actually Nikki, Hermione, or hell, even Ginny, who had just joined the table moments ago, messing with him. "Georgie, are you alright? You're looking awfully red this morning." Nikki asked, grinning at him.

She winked at him and he knew exactly what she was up too. She was running her foot up his leg, while Harry ran his foot up Fred's leg. He snickered and winked back at her, knowing she'd understand that he understood her plan. Nikki thought her prank would be an excellent revenge plan for whatever the twins had cooked up for the train to school. She knew the two would somehow include her as one of the prankees. She smirked at Fred, who had stuck his left hand under the table. Boy, was he in for a great shock when he started to return the favor.

Fred reached under the table and slipped his hand up Nikki's jean leg. He was shocked to find her leg covered in hair. He was certain her legs had been silky smooth this morning. He looked and noticed Nikki was sitting Indian style in her chair. Eyes wide, he shoved himself away from the table, causing everyone's attention to be on him. "I just remembered I forgot to pack…something." He explained and quickly fled to his room.

Nikki, Harry and George exploded with laughter. The other members sitting at the table eyed them curiously, then went back to their conversations, clearly not wanting to know what they had done to Fred. "You did the leg trick, didn't you?" Lauren asked, grinning, as she took Fred's empty seat.

"Yup. I owe you one, Harry." Nikki said, offering Harry a fist bump.

They pounded fists and quickly explained their devious plot to the other Weasley children and Hermione, who looked momentarily disgusted. Ginny and Lauren snickered when Fred returned, earning themselves a dark look from him.

"We'd best be off. Don't want to be late." Mr. Weasley said, eyeing the clock.

"How will we be getting to King's Cross, Mr. Weasley?" Nikki asked, curiously.

"We're taking the Knight Bus. Tonks and Mad-Eye will be going with us. Now, we're going to spilt up into groups. Harry, Hermione, and Ron will be with Mad-Eye. Nikki, Lauren, Fred and George, you four will be with Tonks. Ginny, you'll be with us and Bill." Mr. Weasley answered, as Tonks and Mad-Eye apparated into the kitchen.

Nikki eyed Fred darkly and said "I thought you said there were anti-apparation wards around the house, Fred."

"There are, but Mad-Eye and I are allowed inside the wards." Tonks said, having heard the murderous intent in Nikki's voice.

Nikki sighed and went to get her satchel. Fred followed behind her, hoping she wasn't mad at him. "Nikki, what was that for?" He demanded, cornering her in her room.

She simply smirked at him and said "I was bored."

Fred eyed her carefully, then kissed her forehead. "Have you ever ridden the Knight Bus?" He asked, his eyes shining with glee.

Nikki shook her head no. "You're in for a treat then!" Fred exclaimed, grinning happily.

Nikki made her way back into the kitchen and pulled Harry aside. "Should I be frightened of the Knight Bus?" She asked, eyeing him carefully.

"No. It's fun. Bit like an amusement park ride, really. Why do you ask?" Harry replied, grinning.

"The way Fred looked when I said I had never ridden the Knight Bus before worries me a bit. The years I've known the twins have made me extremely suspicious of their actions." Nikki responded, as Fred bounded down the stairs and attacked Nikki with hug from behind.

She let out a squeak as Fred's added weight caused her to fall into Harry. The three ended up on the floor, Harry stuck underneath Nikki and Fred. Nikki tried to kick Fred off of her, but she was unable too. Fred simply grinned and pressed himself closer to Nikki. "Fred, get off. You're hurting me." Nikki wheezed out, her front side squished against Harry's chest.

Upon hearing her words, Fred quickly scrambled off of her and helped her up. He began to check her for injuries, while Ron helped Harry up. Nikki rolled her eyes and pushed him away. She stalked past him, in search of her sister and George. She found the two with Tonks. "Come along, Nikki. We need to be going now. Where's Fred?" Tonks asked, eyeing the disheveled girl with concern.

"The bloody git's in the kitchen." She muttered darkly.

George and Lauren eyed her carefully. "What did he do now?" George asked, knowing his twin had upset her somehow.

"He made me fall on top of Harry and wouldn't get off." Nikki replied, glaring at Fred, who had just entered the room.

"Nikki, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Fred begged, pleading with her.

She simply ignored him and told Tonks she was ready to leave. "Where's your trunks?" Tonks asked, eyeing the girls with interest.

"I shrunk them and put them in my bag. Figured it would be easier to deal with on the bus." Nikki replied, grinning.

The other two seventh years groaned, remembering they, too, could legally use magic. Nikki smirked at them and said "And that's why I'm in Ravenclaw, you dolts."

Fred and George turned to their trunks and shrunk them. Stuffing them in their pockets, the two followed Nikki, Lauren and Tonks out to the front yard. "Mad-Eye, these three can apparate. I can take Lauren with me. If my group apparates, we can save space on the bus." Tonks said, pulling Mad-Eye aside.

Mad-Eye pondered her suggestion and said "Do it. Make sure they hit the platform exactly. Don't want any muggles seeing them."

Tonks nodded and motioned for her group to follow her. She led them outside of the wards and said "We're apparating there. Lauren, you're with me. You three are to apparate directly onto the platform."

The elder teens nodded and apparated away. Tonks took Lauren's hand and they vanished into thin air. When the twins and Nikki arrived at the platform, they were greeted by Lee Jordan. "How was your summer, you three? I'm glad to see you two are still alive." Lee said, grinning.

"It was great." Fred and Nikki said together, but glancing at each other.

"Lee, mate, about that bet we made, I believe you owe me 10 galleons." George said, smirking.

Lee froze, staring at Fred and Nikki. "No way. They finally came to their senses? Dammit, Fred, couldn't you have waited a few more months?" Lee asked, digging through his pockets, searching for the money.

"You two had a bet about us?" Nikki asked, glaring at the two boys.

George shrugged and said "It needed a bet and we were bored."

Lee handed George the money and said "Let's go find a compartment before all the ickle firsties get all the good ones."

The group nodded and told Tonks where they were going. Boarding the train, Nikki could feel the stares of her fellow classmates. She knew they were wondering what was going on and why she was willing around Fred Weasley. It was known throughout Hogwarts that she and Fred were mortal enemies and were not to be left alone. She shrugged it off, figuring they would understand what was going on later. Lee and George choose a compartment near the back of the train. Nikki quickly fixed the trunks and made Fred and George place them in the overhead compartment. "So, when did this happen exactly?" Lee asked, still shocked over the couple.

"Apparently, it happened after the Yule ball. We caught them going at it and they finally told us everything." George answered.

"Wait, we made that bet before we left school last term. How do I know you didn't set me up?" Lee asked, eyeing George suspiciously.

"I didn't know until this summer, Lee." George replied, shooting a glare at his brother.

"We didn't tell anyone until they caught us snogging." Nikki said, which caused Lee to back down.

Lauren, who was sitting next to George, rolled her eyes and muttered something about "Going at it like rabbits and traumatizing the young innocent ones".

George smirked and said "Well, Lauren, we should've been more careful when we entered any room they were in."

"Be glad she's not in Gryffindor, Lee. She'd always be in your dorm and you'll be scarred for life." Lauren said, shooting a dark look at her sister.

Lee snickered and said "She'll be in our dorm anyway, Ren."

Lauren glared at him and said "I'm going to see if Harry, Ron and Hermione have gotten here yet."

She then quickly fled, leaving the older years alone. "Nikki, should we be concerned about Lauren?" Lee asked, the worry clear in his dark eyes.

"She'll be fine. She just walked in on us a few times." Nikki replied, rolling her eyes.

"What time is it?" George asked, gazing out the window.

Lee checked his watch and said "Nearly time to go. Ready for our last year?"

Nikki grimaced and said "Not really. I'm not looking forward to all that work."

Fred and George snickered and said "That's why we only have three classes each."

Nikki and Lee glared at them. "I think I see Mum and Dad. We should go say bye." George said.

Nikki, Fred and George left the compartment, in search of the rest of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Nikki in a tight bear hug. The twins snickered at her, hoping they wouldn't get trapped in a similar hug. "Nichole, dear, I'm so proud of you! Just one more year and you'll be out in the world working. Have a good trip. Don't hesitate to write me." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, releasing her from her grasp.

Mrs. Weasley then grabbed the twins and smothered them. They pushed against her, trying to escape. Nikki couldn't help laughing at them. When everyone had said their goodbyes, Nikki and the twins returned to their compartment to find Lee entertaining Abby Chase, Nikki's best friend and fellow Ravenclaw. "How was your summer, Abby?" Nikki asked, sitting beside Fred.

"It was rather dull. Mother and Father went to France and I was stuck at home with Kayleigh and Jessica." Abby replied, rolling her eyes.

"Kayleigh's in third year now and Jessica's starting her first, right?" Nikki asked, looking thoughtful.

Abby nodded. "Jessie's so excited. It's annoying really." Abby said, eyeing her best friend and the Weasley twins with concern.

Fred had his arm wrapped around Nikki's shoulder and was playing with her hair. George was looking out the window. "Nikki, have you taken a love potion, by accident?" Abby asked, noticing her friend's lovesick look.

"Nope. Nor was I forced into taking one." Nikki replied, knowing what her friend was talking about.

"When did this happen and why wasn't I informed?" Abby demanded, looking curious.

"After the Yule ball. We wanted to keep it a secret. Lauren caught us snogging and we had to come clean. I'm sorry I didn't write to tell you." Nikki replied, looking sheepish.

Abby smirked and said "It's fine. I figured you were quite busy. Just don't bring him up to our dorm."

"The brain power might rub off on him, make him a bit smarter." Nikki said, giggling.

Fred huffed and said "I am smart. I just don't care about school."

Nikki laughed and said "You're smart, but your twin is a genius. George should've been in Ravenclaw."

Fred pouted, sending her a pitiful look. Nikki averted her gaze, hoping not to succumb to his damnable pout. "Nikki…" He whined, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her forehead.

She ignored him and asked "Abby, are you still dating Brian?"

"Yes, but I didn't get to see him much this summer. He wrote me everyday. He's so sweet. Are you sure it's alright to ignore him?" Abby asked, watching as Fred tried to kiss her lips.

Nikki shrugged. "It work sometimes. I normally win." She replied, pushing Fred away from her.

Fred's pout became more pronounced and he continued to hold her against him. Nikki simply rolled her eyes. "George, do you think you can be a dear and pry your brother off of me?" She asked ,struggling against Fred's grasp.

George moved to help her, but stopped when he noticed the dark look his twin was sending his way. "Sorry, Nikki, but I might be murdered if I helped you." He said.

The train ride was rather uneventful, except for when Nikki had jinxed Fred for trying to grope her. When they noticed the time, they went their separate ways to change into their robes. Abby took this as her chance to interrogate her best friend. "So, Nikki, tell me all about your summer with the twins." Abby said, smirking.

"Well, Lauren caught us going at it and Fred and I finally told everyone. Fred and I spent a lot of time together. He carved our names into an old oak tree by their pond. It was lovely. It isn't a big deal." Nikki replied, sighing softly, as she pulled her robes on.

"It is too a big deal! As far as everyone else knows, you two hate each other." Abby exclaimed.

"Apparently, everyone also knew we both had feelings for each other. Did you know Lauren was trying to convince me Fred liked me last year during the Yule ball? Then Fred and I had that huge fight. During detention, we realized we liked each other and we kissed." Nikki said, as she waited for her to finish getting ready.

"HE KISSED YOU?" Abby shrieked, emerging from the stall and startling a couple of younger girls.

Nikki blushed and said "Yeah, he kissed me."

"Fred Weasley _kissed_ you? How was it? Since you never told me you've been dating him since the Yule ball, you must tell me about this first kiss." Abby demanded, causing the other girls to look on in interest.

"He just cornered me and asked to call a truce. I agreed, then he kissed me. It was really sweet. The best kiss ever." Nikki replied, smiling at the memory.

The story of their first kiss was mostly true. Fred did corner her and ask for a truce. And he did kiss her right after. She did think it was the best kiss she'd ever had. Fred had proved he really was a sweet guy. Abby's sudden loud gasp brought Nikki out of her thoughts. "You love him!" Abby exclaimed, staring at her friend in surprise.

Nikki felt her face grow red. "So what if I do?" Nikki retorted, eyeing Abby carefully.

"Nikki, what if your father found out? He hates the Weasleys." Abby whispered, her eyes full of worry.

Nikki bristled and said "He doesn't control me."

Abby sighed and let the topic drop. She didn't want her best friend to be hurt, but she was making a stupid mistake. Abby resolved to go to her mother for advice. Hopefully, her mother wouldn't say anything to anyone. The two seventh year girls made their way back to the compartment and were surprised to find Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett and Katie Bell had taken over there seats. Nikki could feel the tension in the tiny room radiating off of George, Katie and her sister. She wondered why her sister would have something against Katie. She pushed this thought aside as Fred pulled her onto his lap. "Nikki, are you still mad at me?" He asked, snuggling his head against her shoulder.

"Nope. I was just teasing you, silly." Nikki replied, giggling.

Fred rolled his eyes and said "Of course, you were just messing with me."

Abby and the others watched their exchange curiously. Abby realized her accusation was correct. Nikki loved him, but had yet to realize it. This worried her, since she knew Nikki's father would not like this revelation. Mr. Scotts, like the Malfoys and the Blacks, was a pureblood wizard who wanted nothing to do with a bunch of blood traitors like the Weasley family. Abby was certain he would hurt Nikki because of this. She didn't want to see her friend hurt, but she also didn't want to see her heartbroken because Fred (and/or George, since those two did everything together) did something stupid to protect her. She knew things would be bad if Franklin Scotts found out about his oldest daughter dating a Weasley.

Soon, everyone was fighting for a carriage. Nikki, the twins, and Abby all rode together up to the school. Lauren and Lee ended up stuck with a couple of second years. She was a bit annoyed with her friends, who had managed to leave her behind. Lee, on the other hand, didn't really care. He enjoyed talking to the younger years. It allowed them to gain his trust, which he used to his advantage later. When they arrived at the school, Fred and Nikki kissed and parted ways, heading for their own House tables. During the feast, Nikki couldn't help glancing over at the Gryffindor table, just as Fred wouldn't stop staring at her. Dumbledore stood and began his start of term speech. He was interrupted by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was called Umbridge. Nikki immediately didn't like her. She knew her father had something to do with her appointment. He, like the toad lady, worked in the Minister's office and was the one to announce You Know Who had, in fact, not returned, though Nikki and many others, refused to listen. As she listened to Umbridge's speech, she was horrified. The Ministry was trying to interfere at the school. After centuries of free reign, the Ministry was finally putting its foot down. Nikki fought the urge to glare at her and decided to check on her immature boyfriend.

Fred was slowly dying of boredom. He wanted to get Nikki, snog her a bit, then collapse in his bed, preferably with her in his arms. He caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. She looked almost as bored as he felt, but he could tell she was trying to remain calm as well. When Dumbledore finally resumed his speech, he overheard Hermione saying "_It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts._"

Upon hearing that, he realized what, exactly, had Nikki riled up. He briefly wondered if her father had anything to do with the Toad's appointment to the post, but didn't really care, since she wouldn't last the whole year. Besides, he'd be gone in a few months, even if she managed to last longer than the usual Defense professor, though he doubted she'd last. Once Dumbledore dismissed the student body, he quickly sought out his lovely girlfriend. He found her just outside the Great Hall, waiting for him. "Shall I escort my favorite girl to her Commons?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"Of course, you may, Fred." She replied, giggling at his antics.

Together, they made their way to Ravenclaw, along with a few detours (Fred couldn't keep his hands off her). Fred kissed her roughly when he dropped her off at her common room entrance. She nearly melted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped a hand up her shirt and ran his fingertips across her stomach, causing her skin to feel as if it was on fire from his touch. She knotted her hands in his shaggy hair and pushed herself as close to him as she could possibly get. Nikki broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. Her lungs were crying for oxygen, as were his. She lightly kissed his jaw and said "Good night, Fred. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night, Nikki. You'll sit with me for breakfast, right? It's going to be so weird without you tonight. I got used to you sleeping beside me." Fred said, moving a stray loch of hair that had fallen from her ponytail out of her face.

She nodded in agreement. "We'll manage somehow. I'll sit with you, but I can't abandon Abby and Luna." She said, hugging him.

"You won't. Don't fret. Those two wouldn't mind too much. Abby has a boyfriend of her own, right? And Luna has Ginny, also." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I should go. I don't want to get caught breaking curfew on the first day. You, on the other hand, might want to pretend to care about rules a bit. Hermione looked like she was about to have a conniption fit over the Snack boxes." She said, pulling away from him.

He pouted, sighing. "I hate to do that, but I'll try to, if you insist." He said, kissing her cheek and walking towards Gryffindor tower.

Nikki watched him leave, appreciating the view of his arse. She then entered her commons and went to her dorm. After preparing for bed, she climb in and tried to sleep. Little did they know, an evil toad like creature had watched most of their walk and was about to make their last year of schooling hell on earth for them and their families and friends.


	6. First Day Of School

_**It Wasn't Planned**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**The First day and the Evil Toad Lady**_

Nikki awoke early the next morning. She quickly showered and got ready for the day. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she quietly left her dorm room and headed for the Great Hall. Much to her surprise, Fred was waiting outside the Hall for her. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

""Morning, Freddie. I slept fine. Did you?" She replied, taking his hand.

He lead her into the Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. "I kept George and Lee up half the night, making plans. No, I won't tell you what they are, but you'll enjoy them when they're revealed." He said, snickering at her pouting expression.

They sat down and Fred quickly loaded his plate. Nikki rolled her eyes in disgust. Having watched him and his brothers eat for most of the summer, Nikki was slightly used to seeing them stuff their faces at an alarming rate. It still grossed her out though. Hermione joined them a few minutes later. "What are you two up to?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Why?" Nikki asked, as she took a bite of her toast.

"You two are never up this early, even on weekends and holidays." Hermione explained, also looking disgusted at Fred's eating habits.

An annoying cough suddenly sounded behind them. Fred and Nikki turned around to find Umbridge standing behind them. "Good morning, professor." Nikki said, smiling.

Umbridge returned the smile, but Nikki and Fred could see the evil behind it. "You are a Ravenclaw, correct, Ms. Scotts?" Umbridge asked, eyeing the blue on her robes.

"Yes, professor. I am a Ravenclaw." Nikki replied, feeling confused.

She didn't know why it mattered to the new professor what House she was in. It bothered her a bit. "Then why are you not at the Ravenclaw table? Shouldn't you sit with your House?" Umbridge asked, sweetly, though Nikki knew she was faking.

"There isn't a rule against sitting with other Houses, professor." Nikki replied, getting annoyed with the professor.

Umbridge simply smirked and said "We'll see about that, won't we, dear."

Nikki tensed at the veiled threat, as the professor walked away. "Can she do that, Hermione?" Fred asked, clearly unhappy with the professor's words.

"No, there isn't a rule anywhere in the student handbook that prohibits sitting at another House table. She's just a professor; she can't create new rules. Only Dumbledore can." Hermione replied, eyeing the professor darkly.

"How'd she know your name, Nikki?" Fred asked, curiously. 

"My dad works for Fudge, just like she does." Nikki replied, rolling her eyes.

Soon, the Hall was full of students and the Heads of Houses were passing out class schedules. Nikki was surprised when McGonagall handed her schedule to her. "They already knew where you would be sitting." Fred said, grinning.

Nikki giggled and read over her classes for the day. She groaned, as she read her list. "I have Defense, Transfiguration, a free, then lunch, Potions, Herbology, and another free." She said, glaring at her parchment.

"Poor you. I only have Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology today. Tomorrow I have…how'd that happen? I shouldn't be able to take those classes." Fred said, staring the parchment in his hand.

"Mr. Weasley, I, along with your other professors, decided to allow you to take the Seventh year classes with the Ravenclaws. We felt it would be safer for everyone if you and your twin remained in classes full time." Professor McGonagall explained, glaring down at him.

Fred narrowed his eyes at her. "Who agreed to this? I don't want to take extra classes." He said, pouting.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you'll enjoy your classes. After all, Ms. Scotts will be with you all day." The professor said, smirking at him.

Once he realized that, he grinned wickedly and said "Thanks, Professor."

Nikki laughed and said "She knows you too well."

Hermione nodded in agreement, as Harry, Ron, Ginny and George finally made an appearance. "Good morning, you lot. Where's Lauren?" Nikki asked, thinking her sister was up to something.

"She said she wasn't hungry and she would meet us in class." Ginny replied, as she sat beside Nikki.

"She never misses breakfast, though. Says she likes seeing what sort of mood Snape's in." Nikki said, looking slightly worried.

George coughed and said "She's avoiding me."

Nikki turned on him and demanded "What did you do to her?"

George's ears began to turn red and he mumbled something. "What was that, Georgie? I couldn't quite hear you." Nikki said, glaring at him.

"She sort of walked in on me and Katie." George said, flinching at her glare.

"And what were you doing with Katie?" Fred demanded, wondering why his twin hadn't told him.

"Katie cornered me. Tried to apologize. I wasn't having any of it. She kissed me right when Lauren walked in. I tried to go after her, to explain, but she disappeared." George answered, wincing as his twin hit him in the back of the head.

"George, you're an idiot. How did she manage to get you alone?" Fred said, glaring at his twin.

George sighed and said "I couldn't sleep, so I went to the common room. Katie was there. Lauren…I guess she had a nightmare or something and was trying to get to Ron's dorm."

"She came into our dorm late last night, crying. She wouldn't say what was wrong." Harry supplied, his expression cross. 

Fred and George exchanged looks. Harry's eyes widened as he realized why Lauren was so upset. It was blatantly obvious what was going on. "She…you…Oh my Godric!" Harry stammered, staring at George.

Fred smirked, knowing Harry had just figured everything out. "Harry, your realization needs to be kept quiet. It might upset certain people present." He said, giving the boy a dark look.

Ginny, Nikki, and Hermione were talking about their classes, so neither girl noticed the conversation the boys were having. The bell rang, signaling the start of classes. "Come on, Fred, George. We don't want to be late for Umbridge's class." Nikki said, gathering her bag and standing up.

Fred took her hand and walked beside her. George unwillingly followed, not wanting to face Nikki's wrath this early in the day. Fred and George choose the seats in the back of the classroom, which was their regular seat. Nikki sat at the desk next to Fred and waited for Abby to arrive. Abby showed up five minutes later. "Good morning, Abby." Nikki said, smiling.

"Good morning, Nikki." Abby replied, taking the seat beside her.

Umbridge entered the classroom and said "Wands away please. Turn to page one of your text book." 

The students did as they were told. "Today we shall read the first chapter. Your education in this subject has been a little misguided and interrupted. For NEWT students, you are quite behind." Umbridge announced.

Opening her book, Nikki read over the summary of the chapter. She raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Scotts?" Umbridge asked, smiling at her.

"Will we be learning the Ministry required spells for the NEWT level? There appears to be no mentioning of using the spells." Nikki asked, curiously.

"Ms. Scotts, this is a Ministry approved course. You will be learning about the spells. There will be no need for magic use in this class." Umbridge replied.

Nikki nodded, though she was still unsure of the new course. Class was boring. George actually fell asleep and Nikki had to restrain Fred from drawing on his twin's face. When class was dismissed, the group headed for Transfiguration. McGonagall was waiting for them. She eyed them all sternly and began her speech about the importance of NEWTs. Nikki, being the good Ravenclaw she was, listened attentively. Fred and George nearly fell asleep. Nikki prodded them awake when the lesson began. They worked on mastering the spell the rest of class and had a foot long essay to write for homework. When class ended, Fred and George dragged Nikki back to the Gryffindor Common room. She rolled her eyes at their antics and said "You two need to calm down."

"We have a surprise for you, Nikki!" The twins said in unison. 

She became worried, knowing this "surprise" of theirs could not be good. They dragged her up to their dorm room. Fred plopped her down on his bed and said "Stay put. We have to go get it." 

Nikki huffed and said "I could be getting that Transfiguration essay done right now. This better be worth it."

Fred and George smirked at her and vanished into the wardrobe. She vaguely wondered if they found that weird place Lauren was always going on about. She made a note to tell Hermione not to let her sister near any of her muggle books. They planted dangerous ideas in her sister's head. The twins reappeared moments later and handed her a box. "Open it. You'll love it." Fred said, grinning.

She cautiously opened the box and found her own package of Skiving Snack boxes. She eyed the twins curiously and asked "Why are you giving me this?" 

"It's the first final product. We wanted you to have one. After all, you gave us the idea." George said, grinning.

"Thank you both. So, which one are these?" She asked, smirking.

"Those are the Nosebleed Nougats. We've only just finished perfecting the formula." Fred replied, his grin identical to his brother's.

"Awesome. I can't wait to try them out in Umbridge's class." Nikki said, a grim look appearing on her face.

"What's wrong, Nikki?" Fred asked, worry filling his eyes, as he sat upon the bed beside her.

"She's not going to let us use magic. How are we going to pass our NEWTs without being able to performing the actually spell before the exam?" Nikki asked, her expression worried and grim.

Fred pursed his lips, in a very Mrs. Weasley like fashion, and said "I forgot about that. We'll think of something, Nikki. Don't worry your pretty little head off over it."

"If you do worry your head off, Freddie there wouldn't have anything to snog." George said, snickering.

Both Fred and Nikki glared darkly at the laughing boy. George sobered up quickly. "If you're finished, you can leave." Nikki said, leering at Fred.

George, catching the meaning behind her gaze, quickly fled the room and went off to make things right between Lauren and himself. Nikki pulled Fred closer to her and kissed him. He smirked as she pushed him down on the bed, straddling his waist. "Where did this come from?" He asked, as she attacked his neck.

"I missed you and it feels like we haven't had a good snog in ages." She replied, kissing his lips. 

He flipped her over, taking control of her mouth with his. Her hands were under his shirt, running across his abs. He shivered lightly as her fingernails lightly traced his muscles. She moaned softly, enjoying the feel of his hand on her breast. His other hand was playing with the hem of her skirt. A loud bang caused the couple to jump apart, staring at the door like a deer stuck in the headlights. "Now that I've got your attention, we're going to miss lunch if you two don't come along." Lee Jordan said, eyeing the two with disgust. 

"I told you Lee! Those two are not to be left alone together. They snog each other every chance they get!" Lauren whined, from her hiding place behind Lee.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Lauren?" Nikki demanded, shooting the younger girl a dark glare.

"Nope. It's lunch. No one has classes right now." She replied, smiling brightly.

Nikki sighed loudly and untangled herself from Fred's grasp. Fred pouted, but followed her to the Great Hall. They sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Lunch was a rushed affair, but Nikki could feel Umbridge's eyes on her. She knew something bad was going to happen in the near future. Umbridge's beady eyes followed the happy couple out of the hall. She smirked, knowing their bliss would soon be at an end once she wrote to Ms. Scotts' father,of course.

Fred tried to convince Nikki to skive off potions and continue what they had started during their free period, but she refused to miss classes. Fred reluctantly followed her into the dungeons. In potions, Fred and George broke their tradition of being potions partners. Nikki was now Fred's partner and George was stuck with Lee Jordan (who was dismal at potions, but better than Neville Longbottom). Snape, of course, was his usual dour bat like self. He came billowing into the classroom thirty seconds before class was set to begin and surveyed the room with his death glare. If he was surprised by Fred sitting next to Nikki with no signs of casualties, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply lectured the class on his expectations for his seventh year NEWTs classes. During his speech, Fred's hand had found its way to Nikki's thigh, skimming the hem of her skirt. Nikki shivered at his touch and was glad Snape kept the classroom barely above freezing. No one would think anything of her shivering, though everyone was wary of Fred, who was smirking as if he had just pulled a prank on Voldemort.

Fred moved his hand up her thigh and slipped a finger underneath the waistband of her skirt. She tensed, hoping Snape didn't notice where Fred's hand had wondered off too. She truly didn't want to get a detention because of Fred's insatiable lust. She calmly removed his hand and shot him a dark look. He pouted, but complied with her wishes. He managed to write her a note when Snape was distracted by a Slytherin who had asked a question. _Nikki, I'm bored! Entertain me, please? ;) _

She rolled her eyes and shook her head no. _Fred, if Snape catches us, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore will murder us. Not to mention your mother will be informed. Don't you remember what happened when Bill was caught with his hand up Shelia Johnson's skirt? The Howler gave me nightmares._

His eyes widened, as he remembered that particular event. It had been his first year at Hogwarts, while Bill was in his final year of school. He had been dating Shelia for a month and clearly couldn't keep it in his pants. Fred couldn't count the number of times he and George had caught the two going at in the secret passage ways on one hand. He nodded in agreement and the rest of the lesson went on like normal. When the group walked out of potions an hour later, George and Lee were laughing at the couple. "I can't believe you tried to get some during potions!" George said, as Lee roared with laughter. 

Fred scowled at the two, while Nikki snickered at him. "Fred, really? What did you expect me to do? Snape would've killed us and sent us to McGonagall if he had caught you. Do you really want a sex talk from McGonagall? Or Flitwick, for that matter?" She said, shuddering at the thought.

The three boys and the surrounding crowd (who were eavesdropping) turned green and collectively shuddered at the image. Nikki laughed and said "Well, we'd best be off to the green houses. Who knows what sort of mess we'll be getting into." 

The group proceeded through the Entrance Hall. Herbology was held in Greenhouse Three. Fred and George were unusually well behave, which caused Nikki to worry. She knew they were up to something, yet she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what they were going to do. She was certain they would land in detention. The rest of the day went by fast. Abby was only in two of Nikki's classes (Defense and Herbology), while the twins and Lee were in every single one. 

During her second free period, Fred, George and Lee disappeared, leaving her to entertain herself. She decided to go to the library and start on her homework. After completing her Transfiguration essay, she grew bored, but started on her Potions essay. Halfway through the assigned reading on the properties of basic love potions, she fell asleep. 

"_Mummy, where's Daddy?" She asked, her big blue eyes staring up at her mother._

_Her mother looked worried. "He should be on his way home, sweetie." Her mother replied._

_An hour later, her father still wasn't home. "Wish I had taken Molly's offer on getting a clock like hers. It would be dead useful right now." Her mother said, softly._

_The mother and daughter were sitting in the big overstuffed arm chair by the fire. It was nearly midnight and neither wanted to go to bed. A knock at the front door startled them both. Her mother, carrying the little girl on her hip, quickly ran to the door. Standing on the front stoop was a tall red haired man, a scruffy looking man and a dark haired man. "Arthur, Sirius, James. What's happened? Where is he?" Her mother demanded._

"_Will was killed earlier tonight. Death Eaters cornered him in Diagon Alley. I'm so sorry, Lizzie." Sirius answered._

_Loud sobs erupted from the woman. She collapsed to the ground, holding her daughter tightly to her chest. "We should get them inside. 'Tisn't safe to be out this late." Arthur said._

_James and Sirius nodded and they carried Lizzie and her daughter inside. The three men stayed with the two most of the night. In the early morning light, Lizzie suddenly pushed her daughter away. The girl woke up, looking around the room in confusion. "Mummy? Why were we sleeping on the couch?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. _

"_Stay away from me!" Lizzie shrieked, trying to get away from her daughter._

_The commotion brought Arthur and James running into the living room. Sirius had gone to the Order's head quarters to file the report on William O'Conner's death. "Lizzie, what on earth are you doing?" James asked, seeing the terrified look on the child's face._

"_She looks just like him! Get her away from me! I can't stand to look at her!" She screamed and the little girl burst into tears._

_Arthur picked up the little girl and said "James, give her a calming drought and put her in her bed. We need to take Nichole somewhere safe. Judging from Lizzie's reaction, it isn't a good idea to leave Nichole here with her."_

_James nodded in agreement. He carried Lizzie up to her room. He returned a few minutes later. "She took the drought. Should keep her calm for the next three hours. Where do you think Nichole should go?" He asked, eyeing the small child with interest._

"_She can't go to Head Quarters, I know that much. I can't really think of anyone in the Order with kids, except for Molly and myself. Alice and Frank are expecting their first in July next year and Molly's got her hands full with the boys. The twins have been driving her up the wall lately. The baby's been kicking like crazy since yesterday. She's about ready to pop." Arthur said, looking thoughtful._

"_When she due?" James asked, taking Nichole out of Arthur's arms._

"_In about a month. If this one's anything like Percy, he'll be a bit late. She's hoping he'll be born in March. Thinks it'll be cute if he's born on our anniversary." Arthur answered, beaming with joy._

"_Congrats, mate. I can't wait till Lily and I have kids. I'll teach them everything I know about Hogwarts and pranking McGonagall and the Slytherins." James said, gleefully._

_Arthur smiled at the younger man's excitement. "I don't think Lily will like that. From what you've taught Fred and George, I'm surprised you, Sirius and Remus didn't get expelled. Why don't you and Lily take Nichole and give parenthood a try for a few days?" Arthur suggested, snickering as the little girl stole James' glasses right off his face._

"_I would love to, but she'd be in more danger with us than anywhere else. You Know Who's got us being followed now. He's after us for some reason. Dumbledore wants us to go into hiding in the next few days." James replied, sadly, taking his glasses back from Nichole._

"_I've heard the rumors. Stay here with Lizzie. I'll take Nichole to Molly. She would love having her. She wants a little girl of her own, you know." Arthur said, as James sat the little girl on the floor._

_Arthur bent down beside her and said "Nichole, your mummy is very upset right now. We need to take you someplace safe, alright? Would you like to come stay with my family and I for a few days? I have twin sons your age and three older boys. You'll enjoy yourself at the Burrow." _

_Nichole nodded and crawled into his arms. "Go to her room and pack her a bag. I'll come back for it, but I've got to get her to Molly before the boys get up." Arthur said to James, who quickly went up the stairs._

_They apparated to a large lopsided house. Nichole giggled at the sight. In Devonshire, it was still dark out, so Arthur hurried her inside. "Sweetie, are you sleepy?" He asked, after he explained the night's events to his wife._

_She nodded. "Put her in the twins' room. I believe Fred and George are sharing George's bed again. We really need to do something about that." Molly said, looking concerned._

"_They're barely two years old, Molly. Let them share a bed. Twins like being close together. Weren't Gideon and Fabian like that when they were younger?" Arthur asked, as he headed up to the twins' room with Nichole in his arms._

_As his wife had said, Fred was, indeed, curled up beside his twin, leaving his own bed empty. Arthur gently sat Nichole down on the bed and said "Those two are Fred and George. They're twins, so its hard to tell them apart. When you wake up, you can introduce yourself to everyone. Good night, little one." _

_He tucked her in and watched her from the doorway as she fell asleep. Nichole was awakened hours later by a hard jab to her side. Her eyes flew open and she bolted up, looking around the room wildly. "Who are you and why are you in my bed?" A small red haired boy asked, glaring at her._

"_I'm Nichole. Something happened to my mummy and daddy and your daddy brought me here. He said I could sleep here." She replied, as tears welled up in her bright blue grey eyes._

"_Don't cry! You'll wake my mummy up. She's meaner than a dragon when you wake her up." The boy said, franticly._

_Nichole nodded and wiped her eyes tiredly. "Can I go back to sleep now?" She asked, yawning._

_The boy nodded and said "Scoot over. I'm not supposed to sleep in Georgie's bed anymore. Mummy says we're too old for that sort of stuff."_

_Nichole moved over and the boy crawled into the bed next to her. "'Night, Nikki." He said, snuggling against her small form._

"'_Night Freddie." She answered, leaving Fred to wonder how she knew his name. He certainly didn't tell her._

_Later in the day, when Molly went to wake up the twins to get them ready for the day, she was surprised to find one of the twins curled up next to Lizzie O'Conner's daughter. Her other son was already up and was currently glaring over at the other bed. "Mummy, who's that girl sleeping in Freddie's bed?" George demanded, sniffling._

"_Her name is Nichole O'Conner. She's going to be staying with us for a while. Her mummy is sick and can't take care of her." Molly replied, hoping to placate her youngest son. _

_George nodded, though he was still a bit put out. After all, it was his twin she was cuddling with over there. Molly knew he was upset about it, but hoped he wouldn't do anything to hurt the young girl. "Let's wake Freddie and Nichole up. Breakfast is ready and I know all of you are starving." She said and George gleefully jumped onto his brother's bed, jolting the two sleep children._

_Molly shook her head, sighing, as the twins started a pillow fight with Nichole. "Whenever you three decide to come down stairs, breakfast is waiting for you. Nichole, James sent over some of your things earlier, so if you want I can run you a bath after breakfast." She said, as she walked out the room, intent on waking up Bill and Charlie. Percy, her five year old, was already downstairs with his father._

_The three soon joined the family for breakfast. "Nichole, is there anything special you'd like for breakfast?" Molly asked, as the girl sat in between the twins. _

_She shook her head no and allowed Molly to serve her the fry up she had just cooked moments ago. Nichole and the twins continued their chatter all through breakfast. Molly observed the three and noticed Fred had forged some sort of bond with the young girl. She worried over the young girl, knowing her mother could come for her at anytime._

A sudden jab to her side woke Nikki up. "Are you awake for real now?" Fred asked, grinning down at her.

She stared up at him, shock clearly visible in her eyes. Fred read the emotion in her eyes and became worried. "Nikki, love, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked, sitting beside her.

She shook her head. "More like I remembered something." She replied, frowning.

"What did you remember?" He asked, curiously.

"The night my father was killed. Your dad, Sirius Black, and James Potter were the ones who told us after it happened. Mum went crazy when she looked at me. Said she couldn't look at me. Your dad took me to the Burrow." She answered, sighing softly.

"Is that all? You were talking in your sleep, Nic." He said, eyeing her carefully.

"I remember the first night I stayed at the Burrow." She whispered, hugging him.

"You slept in my bed 'cause I was in Georgie's bed. Then I woke you up and we shared my bed." Fred said, as he packed up her things.

She nodded. "The three of us became best friends, didn't we? Especially you and I." She said, handing him her quill. 

"That we were. You ever wonder what would've happened if you had stayed with us?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her out of the library.

"I imagine we would've been best friends. We probably would have started Hogwarts actually getting along. We would've ruled the school as the top pranksters." She replied, grinning.

"I think we would've started dating ages ago. After living together since the age of two, we would've figured our feelings out when we were in fourth year." He said, returning her grin, as they walked through the castle towards the Great Hall.

Along the way, they met up with George and Lauren, who still giving him the cold shoulder. Nikki didn't understand why her sister was so upset about George snogging Katie, but could see why Fred was upset by it. Katie had broken George's heart. There was no reason for that girl to even think about getting George back. Dinner that night was calm and full of laughter. Nikki sat with the twins and tried to ignored the feeling she got whenever Umbridge looked at her. 

Fred dragged her back to his common room after dinner. Together, they worked on their homework, which made the entire common room suspicious of the two since Fred never did homework and the two of them together was just plain frightening. Hermione eyed the two carefully, as Fred and Nikki were sitting awfully close and looked like they were up to something. She "volunteered" Ron to go talk to them, but his efforts were futile. Hermione shot a dark glare at him and went to investigate the couple. "Hello, Hermione. Come to spy on us?" Fred asked, smirking at the fifth year.

"You're scaring everyone in the common room, you know. What are you two doing over here? Don't feed me that homework stuff either. I know you never do homework the day it was assigned, Fred." Hermione said, glaring at the two.

"I actually am doing my homework, 'Mione. See?" Fred said, holding up his Potions essay for her to see.

She pursed her lips and said "What are you working on, Nikki?"

"Nothing, Hermione. I'm just making sure Freddie does his homework." Nikki replied, smiling.

Hermione was surprised. "You two should've started dating sooner if this is how you were going to act. I'm surprised you haven't blown something up." She said, as a loud bang was heard through out Gryffindor tower, followed by a shrilly scream that made everyone eye Fred and Nikki suspiciously.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two, who were staring at each other. "I didn't do it!" Nikki and Fred exclaimed in unison.

Then Ron came down the stairs covered in green slime, with Harry right behind him, laughing. "Fred! George! I thought I told you not to prank me!" Ron growled, glaring at Fred.

"I didn't do it, Ron. I had nothing to do with it…this time." Fred said, grinning.

"Ron, he was with me the past two days. We were rarely apart until we got to school yesterday." Nikki said, wondering if he had managed to get Ron without her knowing.

"Where's George?" Ron demanded, glaring at them.

"He's with Lauren, trying to talk to her. She's so pissed at him, though I don't really understand why. I mean, she did walk in on them snogging, which would've grossed her out and…" She trailed off, looking thoughtful.

Fred sighed, wondering if his Ravenclaw girlfriend would ever figure it out. He wasn't sure how she'd react once she did realize what was actually going on between her sister and his twin, but he hoped she didn't try to murder anyone. He loved her too much and he knew she's just have threaten to ignore him and he'd tell her everything George had ever told him about his infatuation with a certain fifth year. "George, where on earth have you been?" Nikki asked, snapping Fred out of his thoughts.

Fred surveyed his twin's appearance and said "She throw you into the lake or something?"

George nodded, but he was shivering, so it was hard to tell whither he was nodding or not. "George, are you alright? Maybe you should go to the Hospital wing and get a Pepper Up potion, so you don't get a cold." Nikki said, looking worried.

Lauren choose that moment to appear, her expression dark and brooding. "Lauren, you didn't set my trunk up to explode on me, did you?" Ron asked, though he was a bit scared to bother the seething girl.

"No, Ron. I didn't do it. Is that green goop?" Lauren asked, shooting a dark look at George.

"Yeah, it's green slime. Why?" He asked, fearing her answer.

"Who was the one making goop explode on me all summer?" Lauren asked him, shooting daggers at George with her eyes. If looks could kill, George would've died multiple times in the past five minutes.

"George, but he was only doing that because he couldn't prank Nikki anymore." Ron answered.

Nikki huffed and said "That's a lie. He still pranked me."

Lauren gave Ron a pointed look, as George tried to make his escape up the boys dorm stairs. The realization dawned on his younger brother's face. George quickly ran up to his dorm with Ron hot on his trail. Nikki snickered and said "I wonder why George did that. You two never prank alone."

"I think I know why. Ron made Lauren cry the night before we left for school, remember?" Fred said, loud enough for Lauren and Nikki to hear.

Nikki nodded as she put two and two together. "George pranked Ron to get him back for hurting Rennie. That's so sweet." Nikki said, as Lauren turned bright red.

"I guess it is sweet." Fred said, grinning, while Lauren stalked off to her dorm.

Nikki turned on him and said "Why can't you be sweet like that to me?"

"I have done that before!" He exclaimed, staring at her in surprise.

"Not lately and you did squish me yesterday, too…" She trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Nikki…" He whined, kissing her forehead.

She ignored him and turned to Hermione. "What do you think, Hermione?" She asked, while Fred tried to win back her attention.

"Just give him what he wants. I have to finish my homework." Hermione replied and returned to her table.

Nikki glanced over at Fred. He was pouting and actually doing his homework. The past hour he had just been loafing around, staring at the three sentences he had written. He threw down his quill and said "There! Potions essay is done! Look, Nikki, I finished it way before it's due." 

Nikki couldn't resist smiling at him. He looked just like a little boy who had just mastered his first spell. "Awe, you're so cute, Freddie." She said, pinching his cheek.

He smirked and pulled her from her chair into his lap. "Nikki, love, my homework's all finished. Can we go play now?" He asked, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"I suppose we can go play, but we have to rescue Georgie first." She said, as she dragged him up to his dorm.

Fred, on the other hand, had other plans for them. He dragged her over to his bed and placed his wards around it. He sat her down and straddled her waist. "Nikki, I love you, you know that right?" He said, as he kissed her forehead.

She stared up at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to say those three little words first. She had always she would be the first one to say them. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to tell you how I feel." He said and she realized her silence had worried him.

"I love you, too Fred. I just thought I'd be the one to say it first, that's all." She replied, smiling up at him.

Later on that evening, Fred walked her back to her common room. "Nikki, I wish you could stay in my dorm at night. It feels weird not having you beside me." Fred said, ruefully. 

"I know. I hate being by myself. I'd better go in. Don't want to start any horrid rumors about us. I love you, Freddie." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you more, Nikki." He answered, giving her a good night kiss.

She then entered her common room and sprinted up to her dorm. Leaning against the door frame, she sighed happily. She knew she didn't have to worry about Fred doing anything with Angelina. He loved her! Fred really loved her! She was so happy that she didn't notice the dark look Abby had as she got ready for bed.

Fred returned to Gryffindor tower without any trouble. He had nearly been caught by Flich, but had ducked into a secret passage way in time. He finally made it up to his dorm, he found George waiting on him. "So, you finally told her?" He asked, while his twin threw on his pajamas. 

"Yeah. Scared me for a minute there, she did. Thought I had said something wrong, but she said she thought she would be the one to say it first." Fred answered, sighing happily.

George eyed his twin carefully, wondering what had gotten into him. "I'm perfectly fine, by the way. Went and got a Pepper Up Potion after you two left. Lauren _still _refuses to talk to me. What the hell am I going to do with her?" George said, with his head in his hands.

"She's a feisty one, aye? Just stay away from Katie. She's bad for you, mate. Lauren won't be the only one trying to murder you." Fred replied, as he stretched out on his bed.

"Fred, Lauren _hates_ me. She said she was never going to talk to me again." George whined, while he proceed to bury himself under his pillows and blankets.

"She'll get over it in the next few days. Be glad she doesn't have a temper like Nikki's. She makes mum and Charlie look calm. It's not fun to be on the receiving end of her anger." Fred said, shuddering.

George laughed and said "Like that fight you two had on the train home last year? Mate, that was funny to watch, though I was worried someone was going to be killed, the way you two were throwing spells at each other."

"Don't remind me. That had to be our worst fight ever." He said, rolling over on his side, facing George's bed.

"It was even worse than the one at the Yule ball. Now, that one was uncalled for. You shouldn't have provoked her." George said, facing his twin. 

"I know. I was just so jealous. I didn't like the way every guy was staring at her. Then there was Boot flaunting it in front of everyone. It just drove me over the edge." Fred admitted, hoping Nikki never found out. 

_This whole dating thing just started out as a prank, but it's gone down the drain. We're so perfect for each other. I have no idea why we hated each other until last summer. Maybe it was her upbringing? Every dark pureblood witch and wizard is taught not to be friends with the Weasleys. Yeah, that must have been it. Why else would she hate her best friend? _Fred thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So, I lied. It's not as long as the last chapter. I planned on getting this up around March 8 (my spring break), but alas, my four month old puppy decided to chew up my laptop charger to the point that my dad couldn't fix it. So, I went a week and a half without any of my fan fics. It was the worst week and a half ever. Luckily, I found a charger. I've already got chapter six written in my head, so expect an update in the week or so.**


	7. Attack of the Evil Toad Creature!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, **_**that would be totally awesome! **_

_**It Wasn't Planned!**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Attack of the Evil Toad Creature!**_

"_Come on, Nikki! It's too hot to be sitting there!" Fred yelled, as he jumped into the muddy pond._

"_But, Freddie, your mummy said we couldn't get dirty today." Nikki said, looking unsure of what to do._

_SPLAT! A large glob of mud hit her on the side of her face. "Freddie!" She whined, tears welling up in her bright blue eyes._

_Fred paused his splashing and stared his best friend. He quickly ran over to her and said "Don't cry, Nikki. I didn't mean to get you all muddy."_

_Nikki smirked at him, tears still shining in her eyes. Fred hugged her, hoping to calm her down, so her crying wouldn't get their mother's attention. Molly Weasley would skin him alive if he caused Nikki to cry. "I want to put my feet in the water." She said, pouting up at him._

"_Ok. Come on!" Fred said, pulling her along to the pond._

_Nikki suddenly stopped just short of the edge of the pond. Fred looked back at her, curiosity burning in his light brown eyes. Nikki grinned up at him and said "Uncle Sirius says revenge is sweet."_

_Then she pushed him into the muddy water. His eyes widened in surprise, as he fell backwards, dragging her along with him. "Freddie, why did you do that?" She asked, wiping the mud from her face._

"_As Uncle James said it's always funny when someone's revenge backfires on them." Fred said, laughing._

_Nikki giggled and tackled him into the mud. The two wrestled for a few minutes before George found them. "Nikki, Freddie, what are you doing? Mummy's going to be mad." He said, watching the two playing in the mud._

"_Nichole! Fred! George! It's time to come inside." Mrs. Weasley called, causing the muddy two to freeze with fear._

_George grinned, knowing his twin and Nikki were going to get in trouble. Nikki and Fred quickly exited the pond and hurried towards the house, hoping to run into someone who could use magic to clean them up before Molly saw them. George followed behind them, snickering the entire way. Luck was on their side, as they met Sirius and James leaving the house. "Uncle Sirius! Uncle James! Will you clean us up? Please?" Nikki asked, using her puppy dog eyes on them and pouting._

"_Sure, Nicster." Sirius said and he and James quickly siphoned the mud off of the two small children. _

_Once they were clean, they hugged James and Sirius and sprinted into the Burrow. They were surprised to find a blonde haired pregnant woman sitting at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was placing lunch on the table when she spotted the three young children. "Nichole, your mum is here to take you home. She's agreed to let you stay for lunch." Mrs. Weasley said, knowing the three children would not be happy with this latest devolvement. _

_Nikki's eyes welled up with tears and her lower lip quivered. "I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay here with Freddie and Georgie!" She said, as the twins grabbed hold of her._

"_Nichole, you are coming home with me today. You can come back to visit soon." Elizabeth Scotts said, smiling down at the small girl._

_Nikki seemed placated as they ate their lunch. Her mother then went up to their room to pack her things. Nikki and Fred were standing side by side, refusing to listen to Molly. "I don't want to leave." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Fred hugged her and said "I don't want you to go, Nikki. You're my bestest friend."_

_She hugged him back, sobbing. "You're my bestest friend, too, Freddie." She said, as her mother came back downstairs carrying Nikki's suitcase._

"_Say your good byes, Nichole. You'll be back soon, don't worry. Say thank you to Molly." Her mother said, smiling down at her daughter._

_The promise of returning to the Burrow was the only thing that got Nikki to leave Fred that day. It was the last time either child saw each other until they reached Hogwarts._

Fred awoke with a start. He stared up at the top of his canopy bed, trying to calm himself down. He felt tears streaming down cheeks and wiped them away. _Why the hell am I dreaming about that day? Nikki didn't seem all that upset when she left. This is confusing. _he thought, sighing. He tried to remember the rest of the dream, but drew a blank. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only three o'clock in the morning. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

Nikki finally dragged herself out of bed with only forty five minutes of breakfast remaining. She sighed, trying to figure out why she was even bothering to get up. She groaned, as she grabbed a clean set of robes. Oh, how she hated mornings. She knew yesterday was a horrid fluke. She hoped Fred wasn't waiting for her. She knew how he (and his brothers) got when he was forced to wait for food. She quickly showered and changed into her robes. Grabbing her bag, she ran out of her dorm and headed for the Great Hall. Fred was already at the Gryffindor table, sitting next to George, who, for some reason, was an odd bright blue color. Nikki snickered at him and asked "Lauren's still pissed at you, Georgie?"

George simply scowled and continued to eat his breakfast. "Good morning, Freddie." She said, smiling happily.

"'Morning Nikki, love." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"Sorry, I'm late. I slept in by accident." She said, sitting beside him.

"It's fine. I wasn't waiting long." Fred said, as he absentmindedly fiddled with his fork.

She eyed him warily, wondering if something was bothering him. She shrugged it off and ate her breakfast, though she resolved to find out later when she was more awake. Soon, they were off to double Defense, which dampened Nikki's relatively good mood. Luckily, that day's class wasn't as bad as she had feared and the day passed by rather fast.

Nikki and Fred were sitting in the History of Magic section of the library, which was also known as the Most Boring Subject Ever Taught At Hogwarts section. Hardly anyone went back there and it was the most private of the entire library. As they got out their Herbology homework, she asked "Is something bothering you, Freddie?"

He grinned and said "Nothing's wrong, Nikki, love."

She nodded, her lips pursed. She knew something was bothering him, but decided to leave him alone for the time being. She started working on her Herbology essay, while Fred stared off into space. After ten minutes and maybe six inches of writing, Nikki grew bored. She chewed on the tip of her quill thoughtfully. "You know, Fred, we're all alone over here and no one can see us." She said, smirking up at him.

He turned his face towards her and asked "What did you say, Nikki?"

Nikki huffed and said "Forget it. I'm going back to the common room."

She gathered her things and stalked out of the library. She tried to make it to the northern side of the school before Fred caught up with her, but she failed. He managed to catch up with her on the staircase outside the library. He grabbed her arm and asked "What did I do, Nikki?"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "You clearly don't want to talk to me today." She replied, glaring up at him.

Fred sighed and said "I don't mean to come off like that. I have a lot on my mind and its confusing me."

He was pouting, hoping she would listen to him and not let her infamous temper take hold of her mind. "Then tell me what it is. I might be able to help you." She said, her blue eyes pleading with him.

He caved and pulled her into a secret passage way rarely used by the other students. "Look, I had a dream about the day your mum came and got you from the Burrow. I'm just a bit confused about it. George said we were both clinging to each other, crying. In my dream, you just left, without much of a fight." He said, sighing.

"I barely remember that day. I think mum promised me I could visit." She said.

"Nikki, let's just forget about it. It's not that important." He said, pinning her against the wall.

She grinned, nodding. "You know, if you were paying attention when we were in the library, we would've been snogging already." She said, laughing.

Fred paused and said "Well, I was thinking."

"You actually use your brain?" Nikki said, feigning a look of surprise.

"Nikki." He growled and crashed his lips against hers.

When he pulled away, she stared up at him. "That was bloody brilliant." She said, smiling.

"Don't talk like that. You sound like Ron." Fred said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. He responded, slipping his hand up her robes. Their rather graphic snog was interrupted by a _hem hem._

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Scotts, detention tonight, in my office." Umbridge said, as the two pulled away from each other, their breathing ragged.

"Yes, professor." Nikki said, looking down at the stone floor as she removed herself from Fred's arms.

"Lunch begins in five minutes. Ms. Scotts, I recommend you sit at your House table today." Umbridge said and she left the passage way.

They waited until they were sure she was gone. "Nikki, are you really going to listen to her? She can't stop you from sitting at the Gryffindor table." Fred asked, looking worried.

Nikki bit her lip and said "Fred, she's going to write to my father."

"So? We're at school. He can't do anything to either of us while we're here. You can stay with us for winter break. Mum and dad won't mind. They love having you visit." He said, hugging her.

"He can still get to Lauren. She's naive and easily manipulated. She'll listen to whatever he says." She said, looking worried.'

Fred sighed and said "Sit at the Ravenclaw table today. Let her think you're listening to her. We'll come up with a plan tonight."

Nikki nodded and took his hand. "Let's go." She said, leading him out into the hall.

They parted ways at the Gryffindor table. Lauren, instead of sitting with George or the Golden Trio, followed her sister to the Ravenclaw table. "Nikki, I need to talk to you." She whined, throwing her arms around her sister's waist.

"What is it, Ren?" Nikki asked, as she pried her sister's arms off of her.

"George won't leave me alone." She whined, shooting a glare at the other Weasley twin, who simply smiled brightly at her.

"Didn't you throw him in the lake yesterday?" Nikki asked, unsure of what to tell her sister.

Lauren nodded, grinning happily. "Why are you so upset with him? You've never acted like that." Nikki asked, looking concerned.

"I don't think he should be alone with Katie. She hurt him so bad, Nikki. He _cried _when he told me what that bint did to him." Lauren replied, glancing over at the Gryffindor table.

"When did he tell you?" Nikki asked, curiously.

"He told me after we finished that game of Quidditch right after he told you and Fred, I guess. I sort of cornered him and demanded to know what he hadn't pranked me yet. Then he showed me the letter Katie sent him and started crying." Lauren said, biting her lip.

"Lauren, I'm sure he didn't mean to kiss her in the common room. He was so upset about it. Especially since you saw it." Nikki said, sighing, as she still had no idea what exactly was going on between her little sister and her boyfriend's clone, who was currently missing from the Gryffindor table.

"Nikki, will you talk to him for me? Can you tell him I'm sorry for throwing him in the lake?" Lauren asked, unleashing the full force of her puppy dog eyes on her older sister.

"You're pouting just like Potter, Lauren. Have you been taking lessons from him?" Nikki asked, eyeing her sister warily.

Lauren made a disgusted face and said "Never refer to the Rennie Pout as a Potter Pout! He stole that damnable pout from me!"

Nikki arched an eyebrow at her sister. She then finished her lunch. "Lauren, I'll go talk to George before potions. Can you tell Fred to meet me in the dungeons?" Nikki asked, grinning at her sister.

Lauren shuddered, knowing what her sister was implying. "I'll tell him, though I would rather you not act all pervy around the school. I go to classes here too." She said, shooting her sister a dark glare.

Nikki simply grinned, grabbed her bag and went off to find George. She wondered through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for the missing Weasley twin. She glanced at her watch and noticed there was only ten minutes until lunch was over. She sighed and headed for the potions classroom. She had promised her sister she would talk to George before afternoon classes began and now she was going to have to wait until their free period.

Snape was in his usual vindictive mood when he billowed into the potions classroom. Nikki sat in her usual seat beside Fred and quickly jotted down a note and flicked it over to George's desk. Fred watched his girlfriend pass a note to his twin with interest. He wondered what she was up too, hoping she wasn't going to prank him anytime soon. After cleaning up their stations, Nikki grabbed George and vanished into the crowd. He frowned, curious about his girlfriend's strange behavior. He decided to search for them.

Nikki dragged George through the crowded corridors and out the Entrance Hall. She led him pass the greenhouses and the Quidditch pitch. They ended up by the lake, near where Lauren had thrown him into the lake. "Nikki, why did you drag me all the way out here for? Shouldn't you be snogging Fred in a deserted corridor somewhere?" George asked, pouting.

"Lauren asked me to talk to you. I was going to do it before potions, but you vanished and I couldn't find you." Nikki replied, smiling.

"Sorry about that. I had to go finish that potions essay." He said, rolling his eyes.

Nikki huffed and said "You should've worked on it yesterday when Fred and I were working on it."

"So, what did Lauren want you to tell me?" He asked, looking nervous.

"She's sorry for throwing you in the lake yesterday." She answered, sighing.

George smiled brightly and said "She's forgiven. I just need to make sure she's not still angry at me."

"I don't think she is. I think she's more worried about you. She's really upset about Katie cornering you in the common room. She said you started crying when you told her about Katie over the summer, which makes no sense from what Fred told me." She said, not meeting his gaze.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, his brown eyes, a perfect copy of Fred's eyes, meeting hers.

"Fred said you weren't all that into Katie. That you hadn't been into her since our fifth year. That's why it doesn't make sense for you to be so upset over your break up with Katie." Nikki replied, looking thoughtful.

George stiffened, as Fred joined them. "Nikki, why are you out here?" He whined, pouting.

"Lauren asked me to talk to Georgie." She replied, ignoring his pout.

Fred huffed and said "Don't ignore me, Nikki."

"Listen, Nikki. I'll go talk to Lauren. You just stay here and keep Freddie entertained for a bit. Might be a safe thing to do, since I really don't want to listen to him whine about you ignoring him." George said, making his escape quickly.

Nikki scowled at his retreating back, as Fred wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about those two, Nikki. They'll figure it out eventually." He said, smiling down at her.

Nikki rolled her eyes and asked "How much longer do we have until we have detention with that old toad?"

"About an hour, why?" Fred asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Let's go get dinner and get ready for detention." Nikki said, taking his hand.

"Alright, but can't we skip dinner and just hang out?" Fred asked, as Nikki pulled him towards the Great Hall.

She shook her head and said "I don't want to get into any more trouble than what we're already in."

Fred sighed and said "Alright, but I don't like not being able to snog you whenever I want."

Nikki raised an eyebrow at him. "And you get to snog me whenever you want now?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Fred nodded. "Like right now." He said, pressing her against the outer castle wall.

His lips crashed down on hers. She pushed against him, breaking the kiss. "Fred, we're going to be late and the toad will come hunting for us." She said, sighing, licking her lips, wanting to snog him again.

"Nikki, please?" Fred whined, his eyes pleading with her.

"After detention. Isn't there a secret passageway near her office?" Nikki asked, smirking.

"Yes, there is one by her office. It leads to the sixth floor, near your common room." Fred replied, grinning.

Nikki shook her head. "Do I even want to know why you were staking out the Ravenclaw common room?" She asked, leaning her head against his chest.

"How do you think we knew just when to prank you?" He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She groaned and said "Thought you two just got lucky."

Fred chuckled. "We're the Weasley twins. We're the kings of pranking. There was no luck involved." He said, playing with her hair.

Nikki glanced at her watch and said "We should get to the Great Hall."

Fred relinquished his hold on her and led her into the castle. They sat side by side at the Gryffindor table. "Harry, should I be concerned about Umbridge's detentions?" Nikki asked, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as Snape's detentions.

Between her and the twins, they were always somehow in detention with Snape, even when they weren't in potions. "You two should be fine. It's just lines." Harry replied, quickly.

Nikki narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if something was wrong. "Nikki, thanks for talking to Georgie for me. You're the best big sister in the whole world!" Lauren said, grinning happily from her spot beside the other Weasley twin.

"You better think I'm the best big sister ever." Nikki muttered, as Fred and George began to conspire a prank they were working on.

"What are you two up too?" Nikki asked, eyeing the twins warily.

"Nothing." They chorused, smiling innocently.

"I bet. Freddie, will you please tell me?" She asked, pouting.

Fred froze. He wasn't sure what he should do. If he told Nikki, his twin would be mad at him. If he didn't tell her, he wouldn't get to snog her whenever he wanted. Plus, he'd be subjected to her wrath. "Tell her later. Looks like the toad is coming to get you, Fred, Nikki." George said, crossly, shooting a glare at his twin.

"Joy." Fred muttered, as Umbridge approached the couple. "My office, Ms. Scotts, Mr. Weasley." The toad said, leading the way through the castle.

The way to the Defense classroom was silent, which was rather unusual, since Fred and Nikki had the tendency to be loud outside of class. Umbridge had them sit down at a desk and handed them both a black, evil looking quill. "You will each write the line on your piece of parchment for your detention." Umbridge said, smiling sweetly at them.

"What about ink, professor?" Fred asked, eyeing the teacher warily.

"You don't need an ink well, Mr. Weasley." Umbridge replied, smirking.

Nikki's eyes widened as she read her line. '_I will not act like a whore on school grounds' _"How many times, professor?" Fred asked, hoping this wouldn't be a long detention.

"Until it sinks in. Ms. Scotts, is there a problem?" Umbridge asked, smiling at Nikki.

Nikki looked up and said "No, professor, there isn't a problem."

"Then get started. I don't want to keep you here all night." Umbridge said, as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Nikki began to write the line. After a few sentences, she winced, realizing her hand was hurting. "Ow." She heard Fred mumble, who had paused in his writing, rubbing his hand.

She looked down at her hand and saw the words she had written being cut into her skin. She glanced over at Fred and saw that his left hand was in the same state as hers. She frowned, trying to remember if this sort of detention was actually allowed in this century. Umbridge looked up from her tea and asked "Problem, dears?"

Fred and Nikki exchanged looks and said "No, professor."

Umbridge smiled and returned to grading papers. Fred tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but couldn't help glancing over at Nikki, who's hand was covered in blood. He nearly rushed her to the hospital wing, but the dark look Nikki sent him scared him off for a bit. He hoped she realized how worried he was about her. She didn't really like the sight of blood.

Nikki took a calming breath through her mouth, trying her hardest not to throw up, but the scent of her blood and Fred's blood filled the air. She wondered how the Toad was able to stand the sickening smell, but didn't truly care. As far as she was concerned, Nikki was betting Umbridge wouldn't last the entire year at Hogwarts. She had a feeling things were about to go so out of control, not even the other professors would be able to stop it.

After what felt like days, Umbridge finally let them leave. "Nikki, let me see your hand." Fred demanded as he pulled her into the secret passage way the lead to the sixth floor.

"No, it's fine." Nikki said, wrapping her blue and gold tie around her wound.

"Nikki, it's bleeding and I know you don't like blood." Fred said, trying to move her tie out of the way.

"Leave it, Fred. I'll heal it later." She snapped, holding her bleeding hand against her chest, getting blood on her crisp white shirt.

"What did she make you write?" Fred asked, quietly.

Nikki froze, debating whither she should tell him or not. "Same thing she had you write, Fred." She answered, slowly.

Fred paused, contemplating her answer. "So, she made you write _'I will not touch girls inappropriate ways'_?" He asked, knowing she wasn't telling him the truth.

She blanched, realizing she was caught in her lie. "No, but it's similar." She said, hoping he'd buy that answer.

Fred sighed and said "Let me see your hand. Just to make sure the bleedings stopped."

She reluctantly held put her hand. He carefully unwrapped her tie and wiped the remaining blood off the wound. He felt a swell of anger as he read what Umbridge made Nikki carve into her skin. "Nikki, that toad just signed her death warrant. She'd going to wish she never came to Hogwarts when I'm through with her." He growled, his expression darkening.

"Fred, if she can get away with this, imagine what else she can get away with." Nikki said, hoping to calm him down.

"Nikki, she just declared _war. _She won't survive the year once George and I get our hands on her." Fred said, as he tried to heal her hand.

"Don't, Fred. It'll just make it worse. Those quills are filled with dark magic. I think some essence of murtlap will help. I believe you and George have some in your personal potions stash." She said, pushing his wand away from her bleeding hand.

"Come on. It's nearly curfew, so you can just stay in my dorm for tonight." He said, taking her uninjured hand in his and leading her towards his common room.

She followed him, wincing as her skin felt like it was burning. She sighed, hoping she had remembered fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class correctly. Professor Lupin had taught them different medicines that would help with wounds from dark magic. As they entered the common room, Harry cornered them. "She used it on you two, as well?" He asked, taking note of Nikki's wrapped hand.

"Yeah. Listen, mate. She's got to go. We need to get rid off her as soon as we can." Fred said, darkly.

"I know, but what can we do? Hermione says she was sent by the ministry, which means Dumbledore couldn't find anyone to fill the post on his own." Harry replied, his expression just as dark as Fred's.

"Guys, please don't do anything that will get you expelled. Right now, she's looking for any excuse to keep you contained. Getting you away from Dumbledore is just what she needs to do." Nikki said, tightening her hold on Fred's hand.

"Harry won't do anything to get expelled. I can't guarantee what I and George will do." Fred said, pulling her up to his dorm room.

Nikki stopped dead in her tracks. "Fredrick Gideon Weasley! You need to graduate!" She exclaimed, staring up at him.

"Not really. We don't need a diploma to start the joke shop, Nikki. We can actually leave now, if we wanted." Fred said, calmly.

"No! You can't leave me here with that vile woman." She said, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

Fred's expression softened. "Nikki, we aren't going to leave anytime soon. We'll probably graduate, but with that toad here, I can't guarantee how long we'll actually stay. I don't want to make too many promises, but I promise you can come with us whenever we do leave." He said, wiping her tears with his uninjured hand.

"Fred, don't leave me. Promise?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"I promise, Nikki. As long as you can stand my immaturity, I'll never leave you alone." He replied, pulling her close to him.

"As touching as this scene is, I think you two need to get in here before anyone else sees." George said, grinning.

Fred and Nikki jumped apart and turned red. George snickered and said "Come on, before the first and second years come up for bed."

Fred took her hand and led her into the seventh year's dorm. "George, do we have any essence of murtlap?" Fred asked, as he sat Nikki on his bed.

"Yeah, let me go look for it. I think we hid it in under the floor board." George replied and he quickly pulled up a floorboard beside his bed and rooted through it.

He tossed a large bottle to Fred, who caught it with his bad hand. He winced and said "Let me see you hand, Nikki."

Nikki held out her hand, wincing as he poured the greenish liquid on her cuts. "It burns." She whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

"I know it does, Nikki, but we need to heal your hand before it gets infected." Fred answered, trying not to look at his girlfriend.

Just the idea of her in pain hurt him. He knew he couldn't look at her or else, he'd run back to Umbridge's office and curse the toad. Once Nikki stopped complaining, he wrapped her hand in a bandage George had found in their Quidditch injury stash. He then poured the medicine on his own hand and hissed in pain, as the murtlap did its job. Nikki wrapped his hand up and said "I told you it burned."

Fred rolled his eyes and asked "Are you ready for bed?"

Nikki nodded and said "I need a shower first and something to change into. I'm not sleeping in my robes."

Fred grinned and started searching through his trunk. He pulled out his Weasley jumper from last Christmas and a pair of his pajama pants. "I'll shrink them for you." He said, pulling out his wand.

"Just shrink the pants." She said, heading for the boys' shower.

"What do you want me to do with your robes?" He called, picking them up off of his bed.

"Use a cleansing spell on them. I'll clean the rest of my uniform." She replied, as she turned on the shower.

Nikki quickly showered, hoping the boys weren't spying on her. She had a feeling Fred was, but couldn't be sure about George and Lee. She got out and dried off. Wrapping a towel around herself, she quickly used a spell to clean her uniform and undergarments. She stepped out into the dorm, searching for Fred's clothes. Fred was glaring at his twin and best friend, who were sporting bruises on their chins. Nikki arched an eyebrow at the sight and grabbed Fred's jumper and pajama pants. She really didn't want to know what they were doing that resulted in their injuries. She winced slightly, as she pulled the jumper over her head, feeling sting of the cuts on her hand. She finished dressing and reentered the dorm room. "Nicster! Tell your boy toy to stop beating us up!" George exclaimed, pouting and pointing at the older twin.

Nikki rolled her eyes and said "You probably deserved getting a beating. I knew someone was watching me in there."

George and Lee were courteous enough to look guilty, while Fred just looked pissed off. "Fred, be nice to your brother and best friend. They did nothing wrong. I'll consider it pay back for when I saw George naked." Nikki finally said, knowing the Fred was going to start swinging his fists again.

George grinned in victory, while Fred sighed dejectedly. "Come on, Nikki! What about Lee?" He demanded, pointing at the boy, who was currently cowering under his blanket.

"I get a free pass if I walk in on him naked. Quite simple, Freddie, dear." She said, yawning.

Fred grabbed her and said "How is it that my twin and my best friend have seen you naked before me, your boyfriend?"

She squealed, as she was pulled down on top of Fred, straddling him. "You are being forced to wait until the most opportune moment, Freddie. It was an accident that I walked in on George and you know how those two were able to spy on me just now." She replied, grinning wickedly.

"And when will the most opportune moment occur?" He asked, leering at her, while holding her hips in place.

"At the rate you're going, never." She deadpanned, as George and Lee cackled in the background.

Fred looked mildly insulted. "But I love you, Nikki." He whined, flipping her over and pinning her underneath him

"And I love you, too, Fred, but I don't think we're ready to go all the way just yet." She replied, smiling up at him.

"From the way you two snog, I would say you are. Didn't Lauren say she was surprised you two weren't going at like rabbits?" Lee asked, grinning wickedly, though hiding behind George.

"Lee, stay out of this. Fred, why don't we talk about this later, when those two aren't around?" Nikki asked, shifting underneath him.

Fred tensed slightly and nodded. He then crashed his lips against hers. Out of no where, a shoe flew at the couple, knocking Fred upside the head. "OI! Not in here with us!" George called, glaring at his twin, who simply flipped him the bird.

Nikki giggled and yawned again. "We'd better go to bed. It's getting late and we have to get up early and do our homework." She said, snuggling into Fred's pillow.

Fred grimaced and asked "Do we have to do homework?"

Nikki shot a dark look at him, which shut him up immediately. He sighed and laid down beside her.

Once she was asleep, Fred, George, and Lee began to plan their revenge on a certain toad like professor.

**Sorry it took so long. I got caught up in studying for midterms and finishing up projects, which took away time from this. Also, I got a job, so I'm trying to get used to a new routine, meaning I have to go to bed earlier than one am and get up before eight am. School gets out in about three weeks, so I should have more time to update then (I actually finished typing this in English class). Thanks for the reviews and all the alerts!**

**Here's a preview of what's to come (note: might not be worded the exact same way in the final posted chapter):**

Nikki glared at Abbey, wondering what was going through her best friend's mind. "You, Nichole Scotts, are not a pureblood. You have been lying to the entire wizarding world. You're a filthy mud blood." Abbey said, sneering at her.

Nikki stared at her in shock. She had never known Abbey was one of _those_ purebloods, the ones like the Malfoy and Black families. "Abbey, everyone suspects it anyway. I was three years old when my mother married Lauren's father. The story clearly doesn't add up." Nikki said


	8. Halloween and the Quidditch Match

_**It Wasn't Planned**_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**The Halloween Feast and the Quidditch Match of Doom**_

The weeks leading up to the Halloween feast was rather calm, even with Umbridge and her crazy schemes to take over the school. Currently, Quidditch was the only thing keeping Fred and George sane. Nikki ended up missing the tryouts for the Ravenclaw team after being struck down by the flu and staying in the hospital wing, which she caught from Fred and George (she believes Fred purposely infected her, so she couldn't try out. He doesn't deny her allegations). While Fred was at practice, she would either watch and do her homework or do her homework in the library. She always ended up watching, instead of doing her homework, which made Fred happy, since she would have to do it with him later in his common room. Since that night after detention, Nikki had slept in Fred's dorm nearly every night. His trunk had half of her things in it. If any of the teachers, sans Umbridge, noticed, they never said a word.

Abbey Chase, Nikki's best friend, decided to have a pleasant chat with her best friend after Defense one day. "Nikki, where have you been? No one's seen you in our commons in months!" Abbey said, looking worried.

"I've been in the Gryffindor commons, Abbey. With all these thunder storms, Lauren has been terrified to sleep, so I've been staying with her." Nikki lied flawlessly.

Abbey nodded. It was common knowledge Lauren Scotts was terrified of thunder. "Can you please stay in our dorm tonight? I really miss you." Abbey asked, as the two walked towards the library.

"Sure, Abbey. I just have to let Lauren and Ron know." Nikki replied, entering the library.

As soon as the two girls sat down, Roger Davies appeared. "So, Nikki, how is the Gryffindor Quidditch team shaping up? With Wood gone, it should be an easy victory for us next month." Roger said, smirking.

"I wouldn't know, Davies. Most of the time I'm out there, I'm working on an essay for class." Nikki replied.

Roger narrowed his eyes at her. "Nikki, we all know you watch those Gryffindors play. Now, tell me what they're working on." Roger demanded, as two hands grabbed his robes and dragged him away from the girls.

"She's telling the truth, Davies. She doesn't pay attention to our practices." Fred said, glaring dangerously at the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

"Except for when she's too busy drooling over Fred." George added, also glaring at the poor Ravenclaw.

Roger smirked at the twins, then turned to Nikki, leaning close to her, moving a lock of hair out of her face, and said "Nikki, love, I really do miss seeing you in our commons."

With a wide lecherous grin at her, he quickly left the library, fearing the wrath of Nichole Scotts and the Weasley twins. Fred sent a hex at his retreating back, but missed by an inch. "Nikki, has he been bothering you?" He demanded, his grip tightening on his wand.

"This is the first he's said anything all year. I thought he was over it." She replied, looking disgusted.

"Bloody cowardly wanker. I can't wait till we play them in Quidditch." George said, grinning wickedly.

Fred plopped down in the chair beside Nikki and grinned at her. "Ravenclaws are all the same. Cowardly wankers and bloody weaklings." Fred said, shooting a glare at the place Roger had been standing.

Nikki huffed and said "You're definitely not getting any now, Fredrick, even if you meant to protect me from that pervert."

Abbey giggled, watching the two interact. George snickered at his twin's blunder. "Come on, Abbey. Let's go back to the commons. We'll have a girl's night in the dorm." Nikki said, throwing Fred a dark look and hugging George.

Fred quickly followed her, trying to change her mind. "I didn't mean you, Nikki! You know that!" He said, grabbing her arm.

Nikki turned and said "Fredrick Gideon Weasley, let go of me right this second."

He stared at her, wondering what she was going to do to him. She pulled her wand on him and pointed it at his crotch. He quickly released her arm and said "I'm sorry, Nikki, love."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, as she followed Abbey to their commons.

"But! What about my good night kiss and our homework?" He called, staring at her retreating back in surprise.

"Better yet, what about Davies? He lives in that commons too, Fred." George pointed out to his twin.

Fred's eyes widened and he quickly darted off after Nikki and Abbey. Nikki paused long enough to see what he wanted, but brushed off his worries about the Quidditch captain. "Fred, boys can't get into the girls' dorms without the staircase falling in on them. It's the same in our commons as it is in yours. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She said, smiling brightly up at him.

"If you're sure you'll be fine, Nikki. Just send an owl if he bothers you tonight." Fred said, sighing.

He knew his twin was going to tease him about being whipped, but he could always tease him about being wrapped around a certain fifth year's finger. Nikki nodded and continued her trip to her commons. That night, she, Abbey, Lynn, Kayla, and Jackie proceeded to do facials, paint their toes, and talk boys, while drinking fire whiskey (who ever said Ravenclaws were straight laced was clearly wrong). Once the girls reached the topic of boys, everyone jumped on Nikki about Fred.

"Nikki, is he a good shag?" Lynn asked, grinning.

Normally, Lynn was a quiet, prudish girl who never talked like that, but once drunk, she could make a sailor blush. "We haven't gone that far yet." Nikki replied, blushing.

"That's not what I've heard. Are they into the twin thing? I've heard that those two were caught doing some things in their dorm with Lee Jordan." Jackie asked, leering at her friend, who turned even redder at her words.

"As far as I know, Fred and George aren't into the twin thing. That thing with Lee was my doing. I gave them a candy I made that makes you confused. I influenced their decision to grind on Lee. Scared the poor boy, but it was worth it." Nikki replied, smirking at her genius plan.

The girls applauded her and they continued their interrogation of their dorm mate. Later on, Abbey asked Nikki about her parents. "Oh, Mum and Frank are fine. Haven't heard from them since Ren and I went to the Weasley's for holiday." She answered.

"Why do you call your dad Frank?" Kayla asked, curiously.

"He's not my real dad. He married my mum when I was about two and a half, I think. I don't really know when they got together 'cause I was living with the Weasley's during that time." She replied, not exactly thinking.

"Why were you living with the Weasley's? Where was your mum?" Lynn asked. No one had heard this story yet. Only Fred and the other Weasley's knew about her real father.

"My real dad was killed by Death Eaters when I was two. Mum went a little crazy. Said she couldn't stand the sight of me 'cause I look just like him. Mr. Weasley and Uncle James took me to the Burrow and I stayed there till she came to get me. She was pregnant with Lauren at that point. Ron Weasley was just months old. Aunt Lily was about to have Harry." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Lily and James Potter? You knew them?" Abbey asked, the surprise etched onto her face.

Nikki nodded. "Uncle James, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sirius were best friends with my dad before they were thrown into the first war. Dad was a Ravenclaw like me and mum was in Gryffindor." She replied, shrugging.

"Awww, that's cute. You and Fred are repeating that." Jackie said, giggling.

Nikki nodded and said "I love him."

The girls fell silent, as they took in their friend's words. "Are you sure, Nikki? He doesn't seem like the one girl kind of guy." Kayla asked, looking worried.

"He loves me, Kayla. He said it first." Nikki replied, sighing happily.

"Nikki, what was your dad's name?" Abbey asked suddenly.

"William O'Conner. Why?" Nikki answered, wondering why her friend was so interested in her parents.

"No reason. You and Weasley have been getting pretty chummy lately. I did tell you on the train you were in love with him. But did you listen? No. You just brushed me off like I was crazy." Abbey said, slightly miffed.

Nikki sighed and crawled under her blankets. "Bed time for the lightweight." Jackie cackled, grinning happily.

"If you guys do anything to me, I will get you back painfully." Nikki slurred, as she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning brought the seventh year Ravenclaw girls massive headaches and regrets. Sure, it had been a while since they had gotten together and partied like that, but it was worth the pain they felt whenever a bright light was in their eyes or when the fumes of the potions dungeon got to them. Fred, of course was concerned about Nikki's sudden sickness, but she stared him down and said "Fredrick Weasley, if you try to drag me to the hospital wing one more time, you'll be loosing something valuable."

He had gulped and said "Yes, dear."

All the while, George and Lee were laughing at him, though Nikki quelled their laughter with one dark look. Fred gloated for the rest of the day. The Halloween feast was that night and Nikki was looking forward to it. Halloween was her favorite holiday. She grinned as she thought of the sweets, tricks, and frightening things that was to come. She could sense Fred, George, Lee and Lauren were up to something. She was slightly disappointed that they refused to let her in on it, but decided to enjoy whatever they had up their sleeves.

As she entered the Great Hall, she was surprised to find Lee, George, and Lauren sitting side by side. She eyed them suspiciously and took her seat beside Fred. He had insisted she sit with them, even with Umbridge glaring at them and the threat of detention looming over their heads. "What are you three up to?" She asked, eagerly awaiting the appearance of the sweets and toys.

"You'll see, Nikki. I think you'll like this prank." Fred replied, exchanging looks with his three conspirators.

Nikki simply grinned and said "If I get covered in goop or my hair changes colors, I will hex you with that Bat Boogey Hex Ginny taught me."

The twins and Lee blanched, having been on the receiving end of Ginny's Bat Boogey Hex before. Lauren shook her head and said "Don't worry, favorite big sister. Nothing will happen to you."

"Lauren, I'm your only big sister, so I have to be your favorite." Nikki said, rolling her eyes.

Dumbledore chose that moment to stand up and give his speech. "Welcome to the Halloween feast. For some of you, it is your last Halloween here at Hogwarts. For some, it is your first. You seventh years, enjoy yourselves fully, but keep in mind, the rules should be followed." He said, eyeing the Weasley twins and Harry Potter.

The three boys grinned wickedly, knowing what sort of trouble they had gotten themselves into on past Halloweens. "Well, I shouldn't keep any of you waiting any longer for the sweets, but if you should find any Lemon Drops, please send them my way. Tuck in." Dumbledore said, smiling and returning to his seat.

The table was suddenly filled with sweets, real food, wizard's crackers, and toys. Nikki happily attacked a pile of Chocolate Frogs, while the twins got a hold of a few crackers. The Hall was filled with loud laughter and excited talking. The seventh years were having a huge party in the Room of Requirement after the feast, so the seventh years were the loudest out of all the years in the Hall. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek and the entire Hall froze, slipping into dead silence. "I hope no one let in another troll." Harry muttered, causing the surrounding Gryffindors to snicker.

"Look at Umbridge." A first year Gryffindor said, pointing towards the Head table. Everyone turned and stared at the Head table, where Umbridge was currently green and warty. A Hufflepuff started laughing and soon the entire Hall was filled with laughter. Umbridge turned red and quickly left the Hall. Fred, George, Lee, and Lauren exchanged knowing looks. "She's going to find a way to pin it on you or Harry, you know that right?" Nikki said, smiling at them.

Fred and George shrugged. "She can't expel us just yet. We haven't crossed the line…" Fred said.

"Yet." George finished, grinning wickedly.

Lauren nodded in agreement. "She doesn't have any proof. We made sure of it." She said, smirking.

"Lauren, please don't get yourself into trouble. Mum and Frank won't like it very much." Nikki said, eyeing her sister carefully.

"I won't, Nikki. I promise." Lauren said, smiling up at her older sister.

Nikki rolled her eyes and dived back into the Chocolate Frogs. "Nikki, save some for the rest of us." George said, snatching a couple frogs from her.

"George, those were mine." She whined, trying to take them back.

Fred handed her his share and she smiled brightly at him. "This is why I love you, Freddie." She said, brightly, as she attacked the poor defenseless frogs.

Fred stuck his tongue out at her and said "Thanks, love."

Nikki snickered and kissed his cheek. "I really do love you, sweetie." She said, hugging his side.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "I know you do, Nikki. Shall we head for the common room for some alone time?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"Sure, just let me torture your twin some more." She replied, stealing a few more Chocolate Frogs from George when he wasn't looking.

Many of the seventh years had already left the Great Hall and were stealthy making their way to the hidden room near the painting of the dancing trolls. Fred took Nikki's hand and led her from the hall. She pouted, wishing she had grabbed more frogs. George and Lee followed behind the couple, planning their next prank. "Mr. Weasleys, Mr. Jordan, Ms. Scotts, I know you four were behind that mess at the feast. You shall have detention with me for a week." Umbridge said, glaring down at the four seventh years.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, professor." Nikki said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, but you do. You will be in my office tomorrow after classes for your detention." Umbridge said, as Dumbledore appeared behind them.

"Now, Delores, they've already told you they had nothing to do with it. Leave them be. There's no proof they were the ones who tricked you. Besides, what's a Halloween feast without a few tricks?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

Umbridge pursed her lips and said "I suppose you're right, Albus. I'll let them off just this once."

The four exchanged looks. They were certain she would be watching them closely from now on. "On you go, you four. Enjoy the party." Dumbledore said, beaming at them.

Umbridge practically stopped breathing at the headmaster's words. "P-party? What party?" She demanded, her eyes frantically darting between the five standing before her.

"Delores, surely you remember the seventh years' Halloween party? There's been one every year since I was in school here. Probably before my school days, even. Run along you four. Have fun." Dumbledore said, shooing the four seventh years away.

Fred and Nikki quickly ran off, hoping to escape Umbridge's sight. They didn't want her to see where they were actually going, though it was common knowledge. George and Lee were right behind them, hurrying along the corridors. When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Someone had enchanted the room to play the Weird Sisters at top volume. Nikki grinned and dragged Fred onto the dance floor. "I love this song!" She exclaimed, pulling him close.

He grinned back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her against his body and running his hands along her spine. She smirked and pressed herself closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and placed feathery kisses along his jaw line. Fred let out a low groan when she bit the sensitive spot just below his left ear. Nikki smirked, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. Fred gently nibbled on her ear, causing her to moan with pleasure. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and he led her off the dance floor. The Room of Requirement was a truly remarkable room. Whatever the occupants wanted, the room would provide. Someone, whoever was hosting the party Fred assumed, had created a group of alcoves for the couples attending (A/N: Like in the movie Just My Luck, where there were little bed things blocked from the public with curtains at the party where the main chick loses her luck to Chris Pine's character). A thin curtain blocked each space from unwanted eyes. Fred pulled Nikki into one and flicked his wand at the curtain. The loud music and noise from the party vanished, leaving the space quiet. "What if someone walks in on us?" Nikki asked, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry, Nikki. I put our wards up. No one can get in here." Fred replied, sitting on the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

She smirked and said "It would be funny if your twin managed to get past our wards."

Fred frowned, as he added extra wards to the ones he already had in place. "He shouldn't be able to get in now." He said, with an air of arrogance.

Nikki arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't do that. It makes you look like a red haired Malfoy." She said, snickering.

He glared at her, flipping her on her back. Leaning over her, he smirked and said "Don't you dare compare me to those prats."

She rolled her eyes, running her hands up his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Freddie, aren't you forgetting what we came in here for?" She asked, smiling.

He grinned, shivering at her touch. He kissed the sensitive spot on her neck and said "'Course not, love."

She sighed, as he kissed her cheek. Then she crashed her lips against his, wanting to feel his lips on hers. Nikki managed to flip him on his back and straddled his waist. With her fingers in his hair, she sucked the spot under his ear, enjoying the sounds he made. "Nikki." He moaned, pulling her tight against his chest.

She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. She shifted slightly, noticing how he tensed whenever she moved. "Nikki, love, this isn't fair." He moaned again, as she pulled off his shirt.

"Yes, it is. You're always jumping me, so it's my turn to jump you." She said, tracing his abs with her index finger.

He growled, flipping her on her back and fiddling her with her button down shirt. She giggled when she realized he was having trouble getting it off. _That's what he said_ She thought, grinning at the silent joke she made. Fred finally managed to get her shirt off, after much swearing and Nikki laughing at him. "What's wrong, Freddie? You normally get my shirt off super fast." She said, grinning up at him.

"Nothing, love." He replied, lust burning in his eyes.

She bit her bottom lip, wondering what he was going to do to her. He crashed his lips against hers, as one hand tangled itself in her long hair and the other made its way down to her breasts. She moaned, scratching his shoulders, as she pressed herself against his chest.

"Nikki, Fred, where are you?" Sang George, as he searched for his twin and said twin's girlfriend.

He had searched nearly every nook and cranny the Room of Requirement had provided for the party, which was nearly over. He paused his search near the second set of alcoves, wondering if he should even dare to look in the small spaces. He spied Katie coming in his direction and quickly darted into an empty alcove, hoping she hadn't seen where he had run off to. He really didn't want to deal with a drunken Katie Bell right now. He just wanted to find his twin and said twin's girlfriend and go back to the safety of their dorm.

Fred smirked down at his girlfriend, who was currently arching her back, letting her nipples graze against his bare chest. He kissed her neck, biting and sucking on the spot she was most sensitive at. She moaned loudly, digging her fingernails into his arms. He winced slightly, but went on with his ministrations anyway. Nikki was currently lost in her own little world, as she felt her stomach tighten. She knew what was coming, but didn't know how Fred would take it. Would he think she was easy or had a lot of experience since she came easily or would he think he was the most awesome guy ever? She smiled, knowing that was exactly what he would think.

George stuck his head out of the tiny space he had hidden in. He sighed, seeing Katie was no where to be found. He then continued his search, carefully entering the alcoves, hoping he wouldn't see anything he didn't want to see. He heard loud moans coming from behind the last curtain. He cautiously stuck his head through the curtain and found his twin and said twin's girlfriend shagging. Or so he thought.

"Fred!" She shrieked, as she rode her orgasm out.

Fred looked up at her in surprise. She had never yelled his name before. He wondered if he had done something wrong, when she suddenly fell back, panting. George frowned, wondering if he should interrupt them. He really didn't want to die just yet, though, so he retreated, intending to guard the door from any unwanted guests.

"Nikki, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Fred asked, frantically.

"No, Fred. I'm fine." She replied, smiling up at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking worried.

"OI! Lovebirds, party's over. Take it back to our dorm, if you must continue." Lee Jordan yelled, entering the alcove.

George sighed heavily, wondering just how Lee had gotten passed him. Then he braced himself for the argument that was about to take place. "We're coming, Lee. We'll meet you back in the common room in a few minutes." George heard his twin say.

George shook his head and headed off towards the common room, not really wanting to see his twin all lovey dovey with Nikki. When he returned to the common room, he found another party in full swing. "OI, who started this?" He asked, grinning.

Harry and Ron raised their hands. "Brilliant job, you two." George said, clapping the two on the back.

Lauren danced over to him and said "Hey, Georgie. You know you're my favorite Weasley, right?"

George eyed her warily. He noticed she had a glass of Fire Whiskey in her hand. "Lauren, I think its time for you to go to bed. If Nikki comes in here and finds you like this, she'll murder me." George said, grabbing her around her waist and hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Whee! This is fun!" Lauren said, giggling, as George made his way up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

George plopped her down on her bed. He started to leave, but she called him back. "Georgie, stay with me. Please?" She asked, pouting up at him.

He sighed and nodded. Lauren made room for him on her bed and cuddled up beside him. "Lauren, aren't you sleepy?" He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable sitting next to her.

"Nope." She replied, grinning brightly.

"Georgie, you know I love you, right? Not in the you're my best friend way, but in the same way Nikki loves Freddie." Lauren said , turning to face him.

George stared down at her in shock. "Lauren, you can't love me. I'm too old for you. Besides, you love Harry." He said, softly.

She shook her head, tears forming in her big green eyes. "I really do love you, Georgie." She whispered, as she finally passed out.

"I love you too, Lauren, but we can't be together." George said, then he realized she was asleep.

He cursed his luck and quickly fled to the safety of his dorm room. "I love you, Georgie, not Harry. Ginny claimed Harry ages ago." Lauren muttered, rolling over in her sleep.

Nikki and Fred were slowly making their way up the dorm stairs when George flew by them. They both stared at his retreating form, wondering what he had do this time. "He's probably hiding from Katie." Fred said, though he had a feeling it was actually Lauren who had made him run.

The two collapsed on Fred's bed and promptly fell asleep. George hoped his twin wouldn't bother him tonight. He just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his self pity. He cursed himself for turning her down and saying they couldn't be together. He stared up at his bed hangings, wondering if Lauren would even remember telling him how she felt and how he turned her down. Then he wondered what would happen if Nikki found out he was harboring an intense crush on her younger sister. He shuddered, knowing she would try to kill him. Hell, she might even kill Fred for not telling her. He thought back to all the times he and Lauren hung out when Harry and Ron were fighting last year. She stuck with him, while his twin tormented (or flirted with, depending on who you asked) Nikki. He then thought of the time he had given her some fire whiskey. He chuckled, remembering how crazy she had acted. That was the first time he realized he loved her. He had always thought she was pretty. How could anyone not think that? With her long blonde hair and big green eyes, her beautiful smile, the way her eyes lit up with excitement every time they played a prank. He knew he was smitten and quite possibly in love with her, even though he was with Katie, but he knew he couldn't have her. It was obvious that she loved Harry, not him.

He rolled over and tried to get to sleep, dreading the dreams he knew he was going to have. He dreamed of her every night, even though he told Fred he was dreaming about Katie. Once, for a laugh, he told his twin he was dreaming about Nikki. Fred had socked him in the jaw and refused to talk to him for an hour. That was right around the Yule Ball, too. George sighed, realizing the clues had been before him all last term, if he had only paid attention. He finally fell asleep thinking about Lauren and the time they spent together over the summer.

November brought the cold and the rain. The new month also brought every witch and wizard's favorite sport: Quidditch. For Nikki, November meant less time than ever with Fred. She was sort of glad for the time apart, hoping this would allow them to calm their hormones down some. Nikki had moved back into Ravenclaw tower, though Fred had protested her decision greatly.

It was time for the first Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Nikki desperately hoped Gryffindor won. She really didn't like the chances Ravenclaw had if Slytherin won. At least Gryffindor had a chance, even if Slytherin managed to beat them. Nikki gave Fred a kiss for good luck and went to join Hermione, Ginny, and Abbey in the stands. She proudly wore Fred's jersey, along with his Gryffindor scarf, under her winter cloak. The scarf flew out behind her as she hurried through the crowd, searching for her friends. She finally found them just before Hooch blew the whistle. "And they're off." Lee Jordan announced.

Nikki, along with her fellow Gryffindor supporters cheered. "And Bell has the quaffle. Flint is right behind her. Ouch! That looked rather nasty. Fred or George Weasley hit Flint with a bludger. And Bell passes to Johnson, who passes to Spinnett. Spinnett passes back to Bell. She shoots, she SCCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee shouted, his excitement clear in his voice.

The entire left side of the stadium erupted in loud cheers, as Katie did a victory lap around the pitch. "Montague throws the quaffle to Flint, who passes it to Smith. Smith passes it back and Johnson tackles him in the side, allowing Spinnett to steal the quaffle back. She passes to Bell. Bell passes to Johnson, who throws it at the goal. Montague misses and SCORE! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor lead 20 to zero." Lee announced.

The game continued with Gryffindor in the lead. Soon, Harry had spotted the snitch and was chasing after it, Draco Malfoy on his heels. Nikki and her seatmates jumped up, watching the battle between the two seekers intently. A loud roar erupted within the red and gold side of the pitch. "POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS BY 200 POINTS!" Lee yelled, but his announcement was drowned out by the sound of the excited crowd.

Nikki, Lauren, Hermione, and Ginny quickly ran onto the pitch, hoping to get to their boyfriend and friends before the rest of Gryffindor descended upon them. Nikki jumped into Fred's arms and kissed his cheek. "You were brilliant!" She exclaimed, grinning.

Fred grinned, hugging her tight. "Now, we just have to destroy Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and we've got the cup again." He said, smirking down at her.

She huffed, shooting him a glare. "Ravenclaw will take you down, you know. Carter and Davies won't stand to loose to you." She said, rolling her eyes.

Fred rolled his eyes and said "Look, Nikki, Gryffindor is the superior Quidditch team. No other House measures up."

Nikki smacked his arm. "Ravenclaw is just as good as your team, Fredrick." She said, defending her House.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry and George yelled, drawing attention to the little spat the two were having with the blonde ferret.

Fred instantly flanked his twin, dragging Nikki with him. "Malfoy, you should shut your mouth before something happens." Nikki said, rolling her eyes.

Malfoy, of course, ignored her and continued to run his mouth. Suddenly, Fred and Harry attacked him, knocking Nikki to the ground. Hermione quickly helped her up and the two joined Lauren, who was holding George back for dear life. McGonagall appeared and took the two brawling Gryffindors away. Malfoy simply smirked and walked away with his two minions following behind him. Nikki, Lauren, and Hermione quickly got George out of the stadium and up to the common room. "George, you've got to calm down! You don't want to get another detention, do you?" Nikki exclaimed, forcing him to sit in an arm chair.

"Did you not hear a word of what that ferret said about my family?" He demanded, glaring at her.

"Yes, George, I heard what he said, but with Umbridge taking over the school, you don't know what sort of crazy power the Ministry will give her next. She just might expel you." Nikki said, sighing.

George continued to glare at her and said "It doesn't matter. Fred and I are planning on leave as soon as we can."

Lauren gasped, staring at him in shock. "You're going to leave?" She asked, tears welling up in her green eyes.

"Yes, we're going to leave, to get the shop running." George replied, trying to ignore her tears.

"But you're leaving!" Lauren exclaimed, turning away from him.

He jumped up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Don't cry, Ren. We would be leaving at the end of the school year anyway, so it's not like it wasn't totally thought out." He said, trying to comfort her.

"I forgot you were graduating this year." Lauren mumbled, as Fred and Harry stalked into the common room.

"What happened, you two? Please tell me that ferret got some sort of punishment!" Nikki asked, looking worried.

"Someone needs to tell Angelina she needs to find another seeker and beater." Harry muttered, darkly, as he and Fred plopped down on the couch near George's chair.

"Make that two beaters." Fred said, glaring at the fire.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"We've been given life long bans from Quidditch. George too." Harry answered, growling slightly.

George froze, his arms tightening around Lauren. "W-what?" He stuttered, glancing at his twin and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"McGonagall would never do that! She wants to win the cup just as bad as the rest of us!" Lauren yelled, throwing her arms in the air, though George was still holding her shoulders.

"Not McGonagall didn't do it. Umbridge did it." Harry said, darkly.

"She is now in charge of all punishments. It's Fudge's newest degree." Fred explained.

Nikki frowned deeply. "That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard. She's taking over the school! This is getting ridiculous! How can one person control the punishments? There has to be about a thousand students here and about a third of them break a rule or two a day. It would be impossible to keep up with the demand." Hermione said, looking thoughtful.

Nikki grinned and said "You know, this year has been rather tame compared to previous years, don't you agree, Fred, George?"

The twins eyed her, wondering what had gotten into her. "I think it's time we remind the student body why we're the supreme pranksters of this place." Nikki said, smirking mischievously.

Hermione frowned, her expression worried. "Nikki, please think about what you're doing. Umbridge is just looking for any excuse to get us in detention with her on a more permanent basis." The younger girl said, but her protests were lost on deaf ears, as Nikki and the twins had started planning their revenge.

Lauren, who was still upset over George's announcement, had left the commons. She sighed, wondering if he would ever realize how she felt about him. She also wondered where he had gotten the idea she was in love with Harry from. She threw herself on her bed and tried not to think about George. That boy wasn't good for her health.

_**A/N: I know it was George, not Fred, who jumped Malfoy, but for the benefit for the plot of this fan fiction, Fred is the one who helped Harry beat up Malfoy. **_


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I feel like the worse person in the world. I can't believe I let an entire month go by without updating. Anyways, here's part one of chapter 8. Part two should be posted asap. Please review.**_

_**It Wasn't Planned!**_

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**The Foiled Prank, the Attack and the Winter Holidays**_

The entire student body was on guard, as if they could sense the deviousness radiating off of the Weasley twins and Nichole Scotts, aka the Supreme Pranksters Hogwarts Has Ever Seen Since the Marauder's School Days (well, that's what Professor Lupin referred to them as, and seeing how James and Sirius taught the three everything they knew, it fit the little group perfectly). The three could be seen huddled together in the oddest places. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the Boring Subject section in the library, the empty dungeon, and the cave near the Black Lake, to name a few. Many older students knew to shy away from the group, but the younger ones did not and were usually roped into some sort of testing thing. No one really knew what they were up to, but no prefect tried to stop them. The Slytherins were too fearful to even think about getting close to the scheming seventh years. They all remembered the Great Dungbomb Explosion of '89 (Fred, George, and Nikki's first year) and the Food Fight of '91 (Fred, Nikki, and George's second year).

Winter holidays were fast approaching and Nikki was planning on visiting her family during break, while the Weasleys' were staying at school this year. This saddened Fred and Nikki, who were looking forward to their first Christmas together. Classes were, as usual, harder than ever, since break was just around the corner. Every teacher was piling on the work, in hopes of cramming it all into the students' brains. Nikki, when not conspiring with the twins, could be found in the library, sitting next to an irritated Hermione, Ginny, and Lauren, working on all the essays the seventh years had been assigned.

Nikki sighed, as she wrote out her last line on the Transfiguration essay McGonagall had assigned. She looked at her watch and realized it was nearly time for dinner. She glanced around the library, searching for her friends, sister, or boyfriend, none of which could be found. She rolled her eyes and quickly packed up her things, hoping to run into someone in the corridor. She hurried along the deserted corridor, wondering where Fred and George had run off too. She sighed, figuring they were sulking about Quidditch again. Though she loved to play and watch the game, she wasn't too fond of watching her boyfriend and his twin brother flying around with bats in their hands. She was always afraid they would get hurt.

She rounded the corner and walked into a tall figure. "Sorry, Nikki." Ron Weasley said, steadying her before she fell.

"Hello, Ron. Heading to dinner?" Nikki asked, grinning.

He nodded and said "Where else would I be going?"

Nikki laughed. "You can set your watch by your stomachs. I expect Fred and George are heading to the Great Hall, aye?" She said.

He nodded. "You know us Weasleys. Never miss a meal." He said, grinning.

They walked through the corridor. "So, what are you three up to?" Ron asked, looking curious.

Nikki eyed him warily. "Hermione wants to know, doesn't she?" Nikki replied, snickering.

"What do you think?" Ron retorted.

"Well, you are a prefect, so you would be able to question me about our suspicious behavior on your own, but I know you'd much rather play chess than bother your older brothers." Nikki stated, smiling up at the much taller fifth year.

Ron simply nodded. "Can you give me a hint? Just to get Hermione off my back?" He asked, as they descended the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall.

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I promised I wouldn't say a word to any prefects. George's doing. Blame him." She said, sighing.

She quickly found the twins, Lauren, and Lee at the Gryffindor table. Squeezing into the seat in between the twins, she muttered "Ron's been bugging me about our plans." in Fred's ear.

Fred smirked and said "Maybe we should give Ron a little preview of our plot?"

George and Nikki nodded in unison, identical evil grins sprouting on their faces. The surrounding Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws quickly inched away, fearing the dark aura that radiated off of the three seventh years. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee, and Ginny sighed, knowing nothing good could come from the three's actions. They decided to ignore the dark aura and continued their dinner. Fred and Nikki exchanged looks and grinned wickedly. "We should warn you to stay away from the second floor corridor during breakfast tomorrow." Nikki said, smiling innocently.

Hermione, Ginny, and Lauren narrowed their eyes at the older girl. "Just what are you three up to?" Lauren demanded, glaring at her sister.

"Nothing that concerns you, Lauren. Don't worry, though. It won't be traced back to Gryffindor." George replied, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Turning to her sister and her boyfriend, she asked "What exactly are you doing? Turning the corridor into a bog?"

Fred and Nikki exchanged looks. "That actually sounds like a good idea for a Wheezes', Lauren. We'll get started on that soon." Fred said, looking thoughtful.

Lauren groaned, knowing she had just given them more ideas to create chaos. Nikki laughed and said "We're not telling any of you what we're doing. If we do get caught, we don't want anyone but us getting in trouble."

Hermione pursed her lips and said "That's thoughtful of you, but, I'd rather you not do whatever it is you're doing."

"By not telling you anything, you can't give us detention or take House points from us." Nikki said, smirking.

Hermione sighed, nodding in agreement. "You certainly know how to get around the rules, Nikki." Harry said, grinning.

"Thanks Potter. You should read the student handbook and _Hogwarts, a History._ Both are rather informative when it comes to the rules." Nikki replied, shrugging.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George rolled their eyes at her words. "It's true. _Hogwarts, a History _describes many ways former students have managed to bend the rules to their benefit." Hermione said, sighing.

"Sure, Hermione." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione's face turned red and she glared at the youngest Weasley boy. The others quickly finished their dinner and hurried away, knowing Hermione was about to rip into Ron. The group darted out of the hall just in time to hear Hermione say "Ronald Weasley, you are an insufferable prat."

Fred and George snickered, knowing their little brother was getting into trouble. Nikki rolled her eyes at their immaturity. "Harry, why don't you go rescue him before they start a major row." Nikki suggested and Harry and Ginny ran back into the Great Hall.

Fred took Nikki's hand and pulled her up the staircase. Lauren and George stood awkwardly together, as their siblings ran off to snog or whatever it is they were going to do. "So, we should head back to the common room." George said, pulling her along behind her.

She froze, making George stop. "I think I'll go help Harry and Ginny." She said, tugging her hand out of his grasp and turning away from him.

George frowned, watching her reenter the Great Hall. He sighed and headed for the common room. Nikki and Fred ended up getting their winter cloaks and were heading out of the common room, when George met up with them. "We're going for a walk by the lake. Be back in an hour." Fred said, smiling at his twin.

George simply nodded and went into the common room. Fred frowned, wondering what was going on with his twin. "Go check on him. I'll wait out here for you." Nikki said, noticing his expression.

Fred nodded and darted back into the common room. He glanced around the common room and didn't see his brother. He then went up to their dorm and found George laying on his bed, looking morose. "Gred, what's wrong?" He asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, Forge. Go find Nikki." George replied, scowling.

"Gred, is it about Lauren?" Fred asked, sitting beside his brother.

George nodded. "Well, what happened?" Fred asked.

"She refuses to be alone with me. She ran off earlier after you and Nikki went off. Ever since Halloween, she's been hiding from me." George said, sighing.

"What happened at the tower party? When we came in, you were fleeing the common room." Fred asked, frowning.

"She was drunk. I carried her up to her dorm, so Nikki wouldn't find her drinking. She asked me to stay. She said she loved me just like how Nikki loves you. I told her I loved her, but we couldn't be together. She loves Harry, not me." George answered.

"George, she might not remember what she said. She might think she said something else and is embarrassed by it." Fred said, shrugging.

"But she said everything first!" George whined, throwing his pillow at his twin.

"Georgie, she'll come around. She always does." Fred said, throwing his twin's pillow at his twin's face.

George grinned and dodged the attack. "So I shouldn't worry about her behavior too much, then?" He asked, grinning.

Fred shook his head. "Mate, you sound like a girl now. Stop that!" Fred said, laughing.

George rolled his eyes and said "Nikki's waiting for you. Go before some other guy comes and sweeps her off her feet."

Fred's expression soured and he hurried out the dorm room. George cackled, knowing how panicked Fred was going to get if he couldn't find Nikki when he left the common room. Nikki was waiting right where Fred had left her. "Hey, sweetie. Miss me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling his face against her neck.

"Not really, though I really and truly miss Charlie. Is he coming home for Christmas?" Nikki asked, snickering when Fred froze in his movement.

"Nikki, love, that was like an arrow through my heart. You wound me, dear, more than you could ever know." Fred replied, removing himself from her person.

"Aw, Freddie, you know I was kidding." She said, pouting.

Fred grabbed her hand and said "Why don't you prove it to me, then?"

Nikki flushed, uncertain of the true meaning behind his words. "H-how?" She stuttered, as he led her away from the Gryffindor common room.

He leered at her and said "I'll think of a way, Nikki, love."

Nikki gulped, knowing no good could come from him. She had a feeling that whatever his plan was, they would somehow end up in trouble with Snape, Umbridge, their Head of Houses, and, somehow, Dumbledore himself. He pulled her into an empty broom cupboard and locked the door behind them. Pushing her against the cold stone wall, he ogled her, taking in her flushed cheeks and nervous demeanor. He caressed her cheek, asking "What's wrong, love?".

She sighed, leaning into his touch. "Fred, you know we're not ready to go that far." She whispered, fearing his reaction.

"I know we aren't, Nikki. Why are you so suddenly worried about that?" He asked, eyeing her with concern.

She buried her head in his chest, sighing in relief. "It's nothing really. Just everyone's been asking me for details. Mostly about how good you were in bed." She replied, softly.

Fred remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "I don't understand why everyone thinks we're shagging." She said, frowning.

He chuckled and said "As far as everyone, but us, knows, we've been dating for nearly a year, remember?"

Nikki's eyes widened, as she remembered the prank, which had turned into something more. She blushed and said "I forgot about that. Now I realize why everyone was fine when I told them I was in love with you. The only one who seemed to have an issue was Abbey, but she's always like that."

Fred frowned at hearing Abbey's opposition to their love. "I have a feeling shit's about to hit the fan. Abbey's been acting strange. I'm really worried about her." Nikki continued, worry filling her grey blue eyes.

"Maybe she and Brian are having problems." He suggested

Nikki shook her head. "They broke up two weeks into term. She's been dating Tim McGee." She said.

Fred scrunched up his nose. "Isn't he a Slytherin?" He asked, his frown deepening.

Nikki nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. Fred's arms went around her shoulders, her forehead against his left bicep. With her eyes closed, she felt her worries fade away with every breath he took. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head, sighing in content. He allowed his fingers to play with her hair, hoping she would relax. He knew she had been working extra hard the last few weeks. He would always find her in the library, sometimes half asleep. "Nikki, I think George might be sending a search party for us." He said, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "No. Want to stay here." She mumbled.

"Come on, Nikki. It's nearly curfew and I'd rather you not get another detention with that old toad." He said, pulling away from her.

"Fine." She grumbled and allowed him to lead her to his common room.

George greeted the couple at the portrait hole. "I was just coming to find you and Lauren's still upset with me." He pouted, as Fred ushered his girlfriend up to their dorm room.

"Yeah, well, who's fault is that?" Nikki retorted, shooting a dark look at him.

George paused, then said "Mine, but I didn't think she'd get that upset over us leaving!"

Nikki frowned and said "George, you're a dolt. Ask her out when she turns seventeen."

George and Fred both froze and stared at her. "W-what did you just say?" George and Fred stuttered, in perfect unison.

"You heard me, Weasley. You have my permission, but you have to wait till she's of age." Nikki said, slowly, as she plopped herself down on Fred's bed.

"When did you figure it out?" Fred asked, curiously.

"After she threw him in the lake. It truly clicked when the two of them started acting weird after Halloween and how bothered she was with the idea of you leaving early, George." She replied, snuggling into Fred's pillow.

"We didn't think you knew…actually, we were hoping you'd never figure it out till it happened." George said, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Well, George, I am a Ravenclaw, so therefore, I'm not as stupid as you two seem to think." Nikki retorted, eyeing the two with discontent.

The two gulped, hoping she wouldn't try to murder them just yet. They stiffened as she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket. The twins heave a sigh of relief when she placed it on the bedside table. "Freddie, it's rather cold tonight." Nikki whined, as she burrowed deep under his blankets.

He grinned and quickly moved to help warm her up. George groaned and said "There'll be none of that in here! Save for some other time. Preferably when I'm not around."

Nikki and Fred snickered and shared a quick good night snog (at which George threw another shoe at them, voicing his complaints rather loudly). The two snuggled together and quickly fell asleep. It didn't seem as if they had been asleep for very long when they were rudely awakened by Professor McGonagall. "Ms. Scotts, you are to fetch Ginny Weasley for me. Send her down to the common room. Then you are to use the spare bed in the fifth year girls' dorm. Misters Weasley, come with me now. The Headmaster needs to speak with you." The elder Scottish professor said, her expression grim.

The three nodded and quickly hurried out of the dorm. Nikki kissed Fred's cheek, then darted up the girls' staircase. She woke Ginny and made her go down to the commons. She quietly made her way to her sister's bed and forced her way into Lauren's nest of pillows and blankets.

When it was finally time to wake up for the last day of class, Lauren was surprised to find her elder sister snuggled in bed with her. She snickered at Nikki's frightening bed head. Sighing, she poked her sister's side, hoping Nikki wouldn't freak out. "Nikki, wake up. We have classes today, though I think it's completely pointless, since we're all too crazy to handle classes today." Lauren said, as the others in the room began to stir.

Nikki rolled over, glaring at her sister. "What are you doing in my room? How did you even get into the tower?" She demanded, as she struggled to wake up.

"The question should actually be what are you doing in my room, sister dear?" Lauren asked, staring at her sister, while Hermione prodded Lavender and the others awake.

Nikki looked around the room and said "Oh. McGonagall sent me in here after she got the twins and Ginny in the common room."

"She didn't punish you or anything?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"No. Just told me to get Ginny and to use the spare bed in here." Nikki responded.

"And why didn't you use the spare bed?" Lauren asked, curiously.

"It looked cold." Nikki replied, as she snuggled deeper under the covers.

Lauren groaned. "Do you know if McGonagall got Ron also?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. She probably did." Nikki replied.

"We'd better go find Harry and get to breakfast." Hermione said, gathering her things.

The other two girls followed her down to the common room (once Nikki had cast a cleansing charm on herself and her robes). Lee greeted them. Lee handed Nikki her bag and said "Thought you went beck to Ravenclaw."

"I would've, but McGonagall sent me to the girls' dorm instead." She answered, shrugging.

"What happened? McGonagall didn't give you a detention?" Lee asked, as the two walked ahead of Lauren and Hermione.

"Nope. It was quite shocking actually. Oh, bugger! With the twins gone, our plans are ruined!" Nikki moaned, suddenly remembering their intended breakfast prank.

"Just save it for when we return from break, Nikki." Lauren said, looking worried.

They slowly made their way to the Great Hall, where the morning post was just being delivered. A small, gray owl landed on Lee's shoulder as they walked in. Nikki quickly took the letter from the owl and the owl flew off. "Who's it for?" Lee asked, curiously.

"Me. It's from Fred." She replied, opening the parchment.

She quickly read the letter, learning why the Weasley children and Harry had seemingly vanished in the middle of the night. "Guys, Mr. Weasley was attacked last night." She said, quietly, as Umbridge appeared at the staff table, looking rather displeased with something.

"No wonder McGonagall didn't say anything to me about being in the boys' dorm." Nikki whispered, knowing everyone was paying attention to their little group.

"Umbridge doesn't look too happy right now. I'm so glad we don't have her class today." Lauren said, sighing happily.

"I hope Mr. Weasley's alright." Lee said, as the group ate breakfast and hurried off to class.

With Lee by her side, Nikki managed to survive her classes, except for the one he wasn't in, her double Care of Magical Creatures class. The class met only once a week in the afternoon and had seven students in it, all seventh years, but no Slytherins. Nikki shuddered, hoping class would be held inside the castle, for it had began to snow that morning. She hurried through the Entrance Hall, trying to make it to class on time. She was met by Roger Davies. "Class is being held in the first floor class room. Let's go, Nichole." Roger said, taking her hand.

She pulled her hand away from his and said "Don't touch me, Roger."

He simply smirked and said "Come on, Nichole. You know you want me."

She sneered at him. "There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you, Davies." She said, as she turned away from him.

She quickly sprinted to where she knew Lee was. He and the twins had study hall during that period. She heard Roger following her and darted into a secret passageway only she, the twins, Lee, Lauren, the Golden Trio, and Ginny knew about, though she believed some of the professors knew about it. She hurried through the corridors, hoping she didn't run into anyone else, but Lee. She sighed with relief when she made it to Lee's study hall. She stood in the doorway and motioned to him, her eyes wide with fear and worry.

He quickly packed up his things, telling the teacher he was going to the library to help her with homework, and joined her in the hall. "What's wrong, Nikki? Why aren't you in class?" He asked, as she pulled his arm, leading them away from the room.

"Davies was bothering me. Tried to get me to follow him to the first floor classroom. I don't trust him at all. Fred normally walks me all the way to Hagrid's, so he can't bother me." She explained, tightening her grip on his arm.

Lee frowned and asked "Where do you want to go?"

"I just want to go back to the common room. I'm ready to go home. I still need to pack." She said, sighing.

"Alright. I'll walk you there. I think you need to stay in Gryffindor when term starts. I know Fred doesn't like you being in Ravenclaw tower with Davies. Please be careful." He said.

"I don't like it anymore than he does. I should've told the hat to stuff it and put me in Gryffindor instead." She said, sighing.

Together, they walked through the corridors quietly. "I miss Fred." She said, randomly speaking.

Lee groaned, knowing where she was going. "He's only been gone for a few hours, Nikki." He said, sighing.

"I won't get to see him until school starts back, Lee." She whined, as the two approached the statue guarding Ravenclaw.

"I'll see you at dinner. Do you want me to meet you here?" Lee asked, softly.

Nikki nodded and hurried into her commons. She quickly ran up to her room, hoping Roger Davies hadn't seen her enter their common room. She began to pack her trunk, wishing she was going to the Burrow instead of the manor. She didn't really want to see her parents. She had a feeling Umbridge had sent her parents an owl about her snogging in deserted corridors. She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't want to deal with her parents' nagging about her grades or what department would be suitable for her to go into at the Ministry. She shuddered at the thought. Why would someone willingly go into the Ministry knowing how corrupt and misguided it was? The only people she knew who worked for the Ministry who weren't corrupt or power hungry were Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Mad-eye Moody. She laid back on her pillow and quickly fell asleep.

"Nikki, wake up. It's time for dinner." Abbey said, shaking her friend awake.

Nikki opened her eyes and noticed the dorm was filled with her fellow Ravenclaw seventh years. "What time is it?" She asked, sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Nearly six. Lee Jordan's waiting outside the common room for you." Kayla answered, from her perch on Nikki's packed trunk.

Nikki stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "Any idea where the Weasleys' and Potter disappeared off to?" Abbey asked, curiously.

"Family emergency. They went home a day early." Nikki replied, shrugging.

Abbey looked as if she wanted to ask more, but Lynn asked "Why is the Jordan boy waiting for you?"

"He promised he'd walk me to the Great Hall for dinner." Nikki replied, as she stood up and straightened her robes out.

"Really? But aren't you dating his best friend?" Jackie asked, looking intrigued.

"Jackie, Lee is just a friend. He promised Fred he'd keep an eye out for me in case Roger started something while he was gone." Nikki said, her expression darkening.

Jackie simply smirked and said "Sure, Nikki. Whatever you say."

Nikki frowned and quickly left the dorm without saying a word to anyone. She darted through the crowded common room and out the entrance. She smiled, watching Lee entertain himself with flirting with an unsuspecting fourth year Ravenclaw girl. "Lee, you do realize she's jail bait, right?" Nikki asked, snickering at his horrified expression.

"Let's just get to the Great Hall. I'm starving." Lee said, shooting her a dark look.

"I'm telling the twins." She said and she flounced off through the corridor, with Lee hot on her tail.

"Please don't tell them, Nikki! They'll never let me hear the end of it." He cried, as she sat beside her sister and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Nikki looked thoughtful, as she scooped mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Fine, Lee. I won't tell them, but it might slip out if they ask." She said, as she attacked the macaroni and cheese.

Lee sighed in relief and tucked in to his dinner. "I miss George." Lauren whined, picking at her food.

"Ren, he'll be back when term starts back up." Nikki said, eyeing her little sister warily.

"That's what you claim! You heard them both! George said they might leave before the year's over." Ren exclaimed, sighing heavily.

Hermione and Nikki exchanged looks. "You do realize George is graduating at the end of this year, right? You won't see him around the castle your last two years of school." Hermione said, carefully.

Lauren glared at her friend. "I'm not stupid! I know that, Hermione!" She said, huffing in annoyance.

"Sweetie, it's alright. We just want to make sure you know that. I'm sure he misses you too." Nikki said, wrapping her sister into a hug.

"You think?" She asked, sniffling.

Nikki smiled and said "Of course, he misses you. From what Fred tells me, you're all he talks about."

Lauren smiled slightly. "Thanks Nicster! You're the best big sister ever!" Lauren said, as she dug into her French fries.

"I'm your only sister, genius." Nikki muttered and finished her dinner.

Once dinner was over, Nikki, along with her sister, Jackie, and Kayla, headed for Ravenclaw tower. "Nikki, can I stay in your dorm tonight?" Lauren asked, bouncing all over the common room.

"I don't care, Ren. Just remember the rules." Nikki replied, sighing, as she sat down in her favorite arm chair by the fire.

Lauren bounded over to her older sister. "Nikki, are you sad?" She asked, tilting her head innocently.

"What gave you that idea, genius?" Nikki said, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

Lauren huffed and said "Stop being mean! I was going to give you something Fred, George, and I made over the summer."

"What is it?" Nikki asked, cautiously.

"We call them Daydream Charms. You eat one and you have a daydream where ever you are. It's really cool 'cause you look like you're paying attention to whatever's going on. Perfect for History of Magic." Lauren whispered, eyeing some of the Ravenclaws suspiciously.

"Sounds interesting. Have they been tested?" She asked, now noticing the small package in her sister's hand.

Lauren shook her head yes. "Why else would I be offering you one? Fred refuses to let us do any first stage testing on you. He's gotten really protective of you all of a sudden. You're not pregnant, are you?" She asked, not noticing the strange stares she was receiving.

Nikki's face turned a bright crimson color. "Lauren, I'm not pregnant. We haven't even done it yet, contrary to popular belief." Nikki hissed, glaring at her sister.

"Sorry, but his behavior is rather suspicious." Lauren said, shrugging.

Nikki glared at her sister and said "Lauren, just stop talking."

Lauren grinned and mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. "So, this daydream candy thing, are you giving me one or not?" Nikki asked, sighing.

Lauren nodded and handed her sister a small package. Nikki held the package in the palm of her hand, wondering if it was safe to open. "Don't worry, sissy! The box isn't rigged to explode or anything of that nature." Lauren said, forgetting her sister's order.

Nikki yawned and said "I'm heading up to bed. You coming?"

Lauren shook her head. "I think I'm going to scare some little firsties before I turn in." She said, eyeing the youngest members of the Ravenclaw House.

Nikki rolled her eyes, pulling herself out of the comfortable chair, and said "Have fun, but please don't terrorize them too much."

Lauren waved her sister's comment off as she stalked over to the poor unsuspecting First years. Nikki used the distraction as a chance to head for her dorm. Hurrying up the stairs, she realized she had barely dodged Roger. Breathing a sigh of relief, she entered her room and changed into her pajamas. She plopped down on her bed, yawning. She sat the package on her bedside table and crawled under her blankets. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the day term started up again and her reunion with Fred. Sometime later that night, Lauren managed to get herself into her sister's dorm without much trouble. She shrugged off her robes and snuggled in next to her sister. She, too, fell asleep quickly.

The next morning brought about chaos in the form of last minute packing and goodbyes. As the students returning home for the holidays carried their things down to the Entrance Hall, Nikki was trying to get her sister to head for her dorm. She sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. "Fine, Lauren. Stay here for all I care." Nikki said, shooting a dark look at her sister before heading for the Great Hall with her trunk.

Lauren scowled, huffing, as she finally went to Gryffindor tower. Nikki smirked, knowing she had won this round of the ongoing battle. She quickly carried her things to the Great Hall and sat down at her House table. "Good morning, Abbey." She said, as she chose her breakfast.

"Good morning, Nikki. I am dreading going home today." Abbey said, sighing, as she reached for the coffee.

"Why, Abbey?" She asked, curiously.

"Mother and Father are having a ball this Christmas Eve. I expect it to be less than pleasant." Abbey replied, groaning.

Abbey, though more girly than Nikki, she'd rather not dress up and dance the night away. Nikki grinned and said "It won't be so bad. Maybe Tim will be there."

Abbey sighed again and said "He's going to his grandparents house in the States. I think he said it was in D.C."

"I'm sorry, Abbey." Nikki said, eyeing her friend with concern.

"It's alright. Nothing can be done." Abbey replied, sighing.

"Maybe you can come stay with me for a few days. I know we haven't spent much time together lately." Nikki suggested, smiling brightly.

Abbey nodded, knowing exactly what was going to happen over the break for her best friend. She smirked wickedly, already planning her trip to Scotts Manor a few days before Christmas. Nikki, who was busy buttering her toast, didn't noticed her best friend's wicked look.

The train ride to London was rather uneventful, especially without Harry and the Weasleys joining them. Nikki was certain Lauren, who had went off with Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, slept most of the trip home. She, on the other hand, had started on her homework, hoping to finish it as soon as she could, since she knew Lauren would try to annoy her as soon as they got home. Nikki sighed, as the train pulled into the platform. She really didn't want to go home this year, but her parents had insisted on it, since she and Lauren had spent most of the summer at the Burrow. Nikki knew this was fair, but it didn't mean she liked it. Stepping off the train, she began to search for her parents. She found them, Abbey, and Lauren huddled together near the barrier. She greeted her mother and father with brief hugs and hellos. "We need to get going now. Do tell your mother to send you along in a few days, Abbey dear." Elizabeth Scotts said, hugging the blonde girl.

"I shall, Mrs. Scotts. I'll send an owl later." Abbey said, smiling, as she made her way to her family.

"Good bye, Abbey." Mrs. Scotts said, waving.

"Bye Abbey. See you soon." Nikki said, as she turned to help her sister with her trunk.

Soon, the Scotts family arrived at their home. Nikki and Lauren quickly escaped to their rooms to unpack. Nikki sighed, wondering what their parents planned on doing for the holiday. She magically unpacked her trunk and sat on her bed, watching as everything was sent to its proper place. She laid back on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling, which had been enchanted to look like the night sky with certain constellations highlighted. For some reason, her mother had made Canis Major, Canis Minor, Orion, and Sirius the brightest out of all the stars on her ceiling. She sighed again, as Lauren bounded into her room. "Nikki…" Lauren whined, throwing herself on top of her sister.

"What the hell are you doing, Ren?" Nikki wheezed, pushing her sister off of her.

"I was bored." Lauren replied, grinning brightly.

"You know Mother and Father are going to be looking for you, Ren." Nikki said, staring down at her sister.

Lauren pouted and said "But I don't want to talk to them. They're angry about my grade in Defence and my behaviour towards Umbridge."

"Lauren, we're both in trouble because of that hag. Might as well get it over with." Nikki said, sighing.

"But, Nikki! You know how Father's going to react. I'd much rather wait and face them in the morning." Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

"It would be safer to get it out of the way tonight. You know how he gets when his anger has had the chance to stew." She said, closing her eyes.

"I heard Father say something about you and Fred, Nikki. I really hope he doesn't blame Fred for the Umbridge thing." Lauren said, sighing.

"You miss George, don't you?" Nikki asked, softly.

Lauren nodded. "When did you figure it out?" She asked, eyeing her older sister warily, as if she was expecting a fight.

"I figured out how he felt about you when you threw him in the lake. You, on the other hand, took a bit longer to figure out, but I did when you demanded I talked to him to find out if he was angry with you." She replied, smirking.

Lauren sighed. "Should've known. You're too smart for your own good sometimes, Nikki." Lauren said, frowning.

"You can date him when you come of age. Don't want him to get thrown into Azkaban for messing with an underage witch." Nikki said, sternly.

Lauren froze, her mouth opening and closing, as if she couldn't find the right words to say. Nikki chuckled at her sister's speechlessness. "I'd be careful if I were you. Mother and Father don't like the Weasleys very much. I was surprised they let us stay with them over the summer holiday." She said, seriously.

"I'm not stupid, Nikki. I know better than to say anything in front of our parents." Lauren said, huffing.

"Just reminding you. Everyone knows how you can be, Ren." Nikki said, smirking at her younger sister.

Silence engulfed the two. After what seemed like ages, a house elf popped into the room. "Master wishes for you to dress in your formal dress for dinner. We are having important guests tonight." The elf said, bowing deeply before popping away.

Nikki and Lauren exchanged looks. "You know who that means, right?" Lauren said, with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Malfoy." The sisters said in unison.

Nikki shuddered. "I hate having dinner with them! And Draco's going to be with them too! Ugh!" Lauren complained, as she dragged herself back to her room.

"I know, Ren. Hopefully, they won't stick around for very long after dinner and they won't make us entertain Draco." Nikki said, as she went to her closet, to search for formal clothes.

Dinner that night was rather unpleasant, especially for the girls. While their father tried to push Draco on Nikki and Lauren, they made an effort to insult the Slytherin Prince every chance they got. Thankfully, the Malfoys left as soon as dinner was over. "Lauren, Nichole, what on earth has gotten into you two?" Their mother raged.

"Mother, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix. Everyone knows that." Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

"What about you, Nichole?" Their mother rounded on her.

"I have a boyfriend and I don't like that prat." Nikki answered, frowning at her parents.

"That doesn't mean you can sit there and insult him all you want!" Their father said, glaring at his daughters.

"Go to your rooms. Both of you. We will discuss this in the morning." Elizabeth said, pointing to the staircase.

Nikki and Lauren quickly fled to their rooms, hoping no one would bother them for the rest of the night. Nikki decided tonight would be a good time to test out the Daydream Charms Fred had given her. She pulled out the small parcel and read the note attached to it.

_Nikki,_

_I made this batch just for you. Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Fred_

Nikki smiled, taking a candy out of the package. She cautiously bit into the sweet and was quickly transported to a far away place.

_She stared wide eyed at her surroundings. She was at the Burrow, sitting underneath their oak tree. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. She giggled, knowing who it was. "Freddie, where on earth have you been?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed with him._

"_Oh, you know. The usual." He replied, vaguely._

_She smirked, knowing she was about to rile him up. "Sweetie, I was so bored without you. Charlie kept me company for a bit, but he had to go help Molly." She said, sighing sadly._

_Without seeing his face, she knew he was scowling. "Just kidding, Freddie. I haven't seen Charlie around today." She said, quickly._

_Fred groaned. "Why must you say things like that?" He whimpered, pulling her back against his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder._

_She grinned brightly up at him. "I was bored." She replied, shrugging._

_He sighed, his breath tickling the bare skin of her neck and ear. "Nikki, I swear you'll be the death of me one of these days." He mumbled, kissing her neck._

_She sighed softly, having missed his touch. "Did you miss me?" He asked, grinning._

"_More than you know." She replied, twisting around and capturing his lips with hers._

_She pressed herself against his chest, craving more from him. She moaned, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Breathing heavily, she pulled away from him, causing him to pout. "Sorry, but I need to breath." She mumbled, leaning against his chest._

_Fred laughed. "I understand, love." He said, holding her tight against his chest._

"_Is there a reason you asked me to meet you out here instead of the flat? You do know we can do a whole lot more there than in your parent's back garden." Nikki said, curiously._

_Fred grinned nervously. "Yeah, there was. Um, are you sure you don't want to snog some more?" He asked, biting his lip._

"_Just tell me what you wanted to tell me, Freddie." Nikki demanded, as Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket, with some difficulty._

"_Nikki, you know I love you more than anything in the world, right?" He said, as he shifted Nikki off his lap and moved to one knee._

_Nikki smiled brightly as he said "Nichole Lillian Scotts, will you do me the honour of becoming my…" _

The daydream faded out and Nikki blinked once. Twice. She sighed and decided to tell her sister to make the damn things last longer. She blushed slightly when she remembered what Fred had been trying to ask her. Would she have said yes? She paused, looking thoughtful. She nodded. Hell would freeze over before she'd turn Fred Weasley down. She took out a roll of parchment and a quill. She quickly jotted down some key points of her daydream, preparing to share it with her boyfriend. She then fell asleep, dreaming of being married to Fred and their future children.

The days passed slowly and soon, it was time for Abbey to arrive. Nikki was excited to have her best friend over, since the two hadn't really spent much time together over the school term. Nikki had sent an owl off to Fred listing her issues with the Daydream Charms and had yet to get a reply. She knew he was probably sulking over her letter, but knew it would make the Charms better in the long run.

She was lounging in the library when a loud crack filled the air, signalling the arrival of Abbey. She sat her book down and darted out the room and down the stairs into the entrance hall. She smiled brightly, as she embraced her best friend, but couldn't help noticing the sly look on her friend's face as Abbey pulled her up the stairs to her room. "Abbey, why are you dragging me to my room?" Nikki asked, frowning a bit.

"I need to tell you something, no one else can hear it." Abbey replied, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What is it?" Nikki asked, curiously.

"Tim wants to marry me. Said so in his last owl." Abbey said, her pale features turning a bright red.

"Aw, that's sweet." Nikki said, grinning.

"No, Nikki, it's not sweet. I'm barely seventeen! I can't get married now!" Abbey exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Abbey, my parents were practically seventeen* when they had me. They would've gotten married right after they graduated, but Mum's parents wouldn't allow it." She said, hoping to calm her friend down.

Abbey sighed, laying on Nikki's bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You don't understand, Nikki. You and Fred are perfect together." Abbey said, frowning.

"Do you love him?" Nikki asked, eyeing her friend carefully.

Abbey paused, looking thoughtful. "I-I don't know." She answered, after what felt like ages.

Nikki nodded. A House elf popped into the room. "Miss, the Masters wish for you and Miss Abbey to join them in the drawing room for tea." The elf said, bowing.

"Thank you, Buttons. We'll be there shortly." Nikki replied, as she and Abbey began to make their way downstairs.

As they walked through the hallway, Nikki couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding about having tea with her parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

It greatly pains me to announce that my updates will not be coming anytime soon. My laptop (along with my textbooks, TI-83, wallet, car keys, and mp3 player…basically my entire book bag) was stolen while I was at school a couple weeks ago. I have almost everything saved on a memory stick, but nothing is as up to date as what was actually on my laptop. Currently, I am hand writing nearly everything (continuing from where I left off with the docs on the memory stick). I also have to fight with my siblings and mother for computer time. Don't worry. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories. Truth is, I was actually in the middle of finishing the new chapters for A Bond that cannot be Broken, Hermione vs. the Twins, and It Wasn't Planned when this horrid act occurred. I was told there is no hope for getting any of what was in my book bag, including the actual book bag, though I'm still holding out hope. Please bear with me, as I am trying to get those chapters done. I'm very sorry.

Sincerely,

Angelofmusic7991


	11. Fighting and Leaving

**Hello! I'm back! I apologize for my long absence. I had major writer's block…I think. I just couldn't write anything. For weeks I would have a brilliant idea and then write a sentence and stare at the paper for hours. My brain and hands weren't communicating properly. Deathly Hallows part 2 was AMAZING! I cried and still refuse to accept a certain Weasley's fate. I'm not saying anymore, for fear of flames about spoilers. Enjoy after nearly 6 months, It Wasn't Planned chapter 8! Now I'm going to go work on that Fred/Hermione story…Disclaimer: I really don't own anything you recognize**

_**It Wasn't Planned!**_

_**Chapter 8 Part 2**_

_**Fighting and Leaving**_

Nikki and Abbey entered the drawing room. Nikki took an arm chair by the fire, while Abbey joined Mr. and Mrs. Scotts on the couch. "Good evening, Abbey, dear. How was your trip?" Elizabeth asked, smiling politely.

"It was fine, Mrs. Scotts. Thank you for letting come visit." Abbey answered, smiling.

Nikki noticed a bit of flesh colored sting underneath the drawing room door and knew her sister was listening in. She smirked, shaking her head slightly. The house elf quickly set the tea things out and poured a cup for everyone. "Nikki, sweetie, we have something we wish to discuss with you." Elizabeth said, once they were all settled.

"Nichole, we feel that you're slipping grades and your behavior towards Professor Umbridge is appalling and can be quickly remedied at the start of the new term." Franklin said, eyeing his step-daughter with contempt.

"And what is it you want me to do, Father?" Nikki asked, curiously, the bad feeling in her stomach growing worse by the second.

"You are to break up with that Weasley boy." Elizabeth said, her expression darkening.

Nikki stared at her parents and best friend. "You want me to break up with Fred?" She asked, her voice betraying her shock.

"Yes, Nichole. That is what we are telling you to do. That boy is no good for you." Her mother sneered.

"Professor Umbridge has written to us on numerous occasions, saying she's caught you and that boy going at it like rabbits in the corridors. Delores said your grade in Defense has fallen. We can only assume it's because of that boy." Her "father" said, staring at her dangerously.

"I agree with your parents, Nikki. You've changed. You're no longer upholding the pureblood values you were taught and the noble Ravenclaw traditions you showed before you started dating him. Fred is just a prankster who will never amount to anything." Abbey said.

"Like you can talk, Abbey! Your boyfriend is a Death Eater in training and will end up with nothing, rotting away in Azkaban!" Nikki exploded, glaring at her best friend.

"How dare you! Tim is a good man!" Abbey yelled, her face turning red.

"Fred is a good man! Tim is just using you, Abbey. Just because the Ministry is too stupid to see what's right in front of them, doesn't mean the rest of us are!" She exclaimed, as her father and mother protested her words.

"Nichole Lillian Scotts! You will not talk about the Ministry in that matter!" Franklin Scotts yelled, pointing his wand at her.

"I was just speaking the truth, Father." She spat and quickly fled the room before he tried to curse her.

She flew up the stairs and barricaded herself in her room. Taking a few deep breaths, she realized the danger she had gotten herself into. She quickly packed her trunk and shrunk it. She went to her desk and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. She scribbled a quick note for Lauren.

_Rennie, _

_ Had to leave. See you when term starts. Don't try to find me or write to me. Don't want anyone to find me. Don't worry. I'll be fine._

_ Love,_

_ Nikki_

_ PS: You probably already know where I'm heading. Don't tell anyone._

She rolled the parchment up and placed it in the secret hiding place in her bed post. She hoped Lauren looked there when she figured out her older sister was gone. She prayed no one found it before then. She then snuck out of her room and down the servants' staircase. She hurried out the kitchen door and ran until she knew she was outside the wards. She then apparated away without a second thought.

The Burrow was dark when she appeared in the front yard. She quietly entered the house, hoping someone was still awake. Much to her surprise, the house was cold and empty feeling. "We've been expecting you, Nichole." Charlie Weasley said, sitting at the kitchen table.

She frowned. "Lauren sent Mum an owl, worrying about where you'd run off to. Mum sent me and Mad-eye to fetch you." Charlie continued, smiling at her.

"How'd she figure it out that fast? I've only been gone ten minutes." She asked, curiously.

"Said she heard the fight and figured you left after you ran off to your room. Didn't say what it was about though." Charlie replied.

She plopped down in the chair beside him. "They want me to break up with Fred." She said, softly.

"Are they crazy? You and Fred have been pining after each other since you first met. Hell, the way you two were when you lived with us had Mum planning your wedding." Charlie exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Really? That sounds just like Molly." Nikki said, grinning.

"This the girl?" Mad-eye asked upon entering the room.

"Yes, sir. We should get going." Charlie replied.

Nikki nodded and soon she had been informed of the Order of the Phoenix and its secret location. "Dumbledore sent the younger ones and Harry there after the attack since it was closer to St. Mungo's." Charlie explained, knowing she was going to ask.

She nodded and took his offered arm. "Ready?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes, Charlie." She answered and they apparated away.

Fred immediately pulled her into his arms when she walked into the kitchen. "Are you alright?" He demanded, hugging her tight.

"I'm fine, Freddie." She replied, burying her head in his chest.

"What happened?" He asked, curiously.

"Mum and Frank want me to break up with you." She said, softly.

Fred froze and his grin slid off of his face. "Why?" He asked, quietly.

"Because my grade in Defense has fallen, though it's that toad's fault. Because you've sided with Harry, you're a Weasley, you're a blood traitor. Take your pick." She replied, her expression darkening.

"Did they really say all of that?" He asked, as he pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"They claimed it was because of my grade in Defense, but even a troll could hear the real reasons." She said, sighing.

He closed the door behind them (after kicking George out first, who was more than happy to see if Lauren was sulking around the place). "Are you going to do it, then?" Fred asked, his expression hard.

"I-I…" Nikki trailed off, hoping to take a moment to compose her thoughts.

A/N: So, next chapter shall be up in a couple of days…who am I kidding? Stopping at this point would be way too cruel, even for me.

"Well?" He demanded, "Are you going to break up with me?"

Nikki's expression hardened and she said "There's no way in hell you're getting rid of me that easily, Weasley."

Fred froze, staring at her. "W-what?" He asked, slowly, as if he had been hit in the head with a Bludger.

"I love you, Fred. Only you. Besides, since when do I listen to my parents?" She asked, snickering at his dumbfounded expression.

"Too true, love. Scared me for a minute there." He said, grinning.

Nikki shook her head, wondering how he'd managed to make it to their seventh year. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No. I ran before he could even think of a spell to throw at me." She replied, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"I'm glad you're here, Nikki. The last few days were hell without you." Fred murmured, as he rubbed circles on her lower back.

"Did you get my owl?" She asked, grinning.

"Yes, but you didn't tell us what the daydream was about. Without that information, how can we properly figure out a solution to your protests?" Fred asked, smirking.

Nikki blanched and tried to avoid his gaze. "Come on, Nikki. Tell me. Can't be that bad. I mean, the one I used was rather graphic and just bloody fantastic." Fred said, leering at her, causing Nikki to blush.

"I was sitting underneath our tree in your back garden when you came. We snogged for a bit and I told you we could just continue at our flat, if you wanted, but you said 'There was a reason you had asked me to meet you there' You were so nervous all of a sudden and then I woke up." Nikki said, hoping he wouldn't figure out what exactly happened in her daydream.

Fred eyed her carefully and said "That's why you want them to last longer. It's killing you to not know what I was planning, isn't it?"

Nikki nodded and shot a glare at him. "Nikki, Fred, Mum wants to talk to you." George announced, sulking as he entered the room he shared with his twin.

Fred and Nikki eyed him warily, wondering what had him in a foul mood. "What's wrong with you?" Fred asked, taking Nikki's hand.

George mumbled something, glaring at the floor. "What was that, George? I couldn't quite hear you." Nikki asked, curiously.

"Lauren's not here." George said, sighing heavily.

Nikki grinned and said "She misses you too. You're all she's talked about, ever since you left school for break."

George's expression brightened at her words. Fred chose that moment to pull her out of the room and back towards the kitchen. "We have to be quiet out here. Might wake the heads and portrait up." Fred said, softly.

The two reached the kitchen without incident, though Nikki did inform Ronald of the spider perched on his shoulder, causing him to shriek and flail about the stairwell (to which Harry and Ginny snickered, while Hermione looked on in disapproval). Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were waiting for them in the kitchen, each holding a coffee cup. "Fred, Nikki, we need to talk." Mrs. Weasley began, once Nikki had been given enough food to feed her for days.

Sirius was eyeing Nikki carefully, as if he was trying to give her face a name. Nikki, who was stuffing herself full of biscuits, stiffened slightly, feeling his gaze upon her. "What about?" Fred asked, dreading whatever this talk was about.

"We were simply wondering how serious your relationship was, that's all." Remus said, as if he had sensed Fred's discomfort.

"Sirius, stop staring at Nichole! She's already upset, don't you dare make it worse!" Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at the dark haired man.

Sirius grinned sheepishly and said "She looks like a girly version of Will."

"Sirius, that is Will's daughter. Surely, you remember her?" Remus said, shaking his head at his friend's behaviour.

Sirius blinked once. Twice. "Will's daughter, you say? Didn't James and I corrupt her and the twins?" He said, looking thoughtful.

Mrs. Weasley slowly turned to face the younger man, as Remus simply shook his head again, knowing his friend had just incurred the wrath of Molly Weasley. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, her eyes shooting death rays at Sirius.

Sirius, not noticing Molly's death glare, continued "James, Molly's older twin brothers, and I taught Will's daughter and the twins everything we knew about the fine art of pranking. We needed someone of the younger generation to carry on our mission of driving the Hogwarts staff mental."

Molly, upon hearing this, decided it was time Sirius face the consequences of what he and James Potter had done so many years ago. "Sirius Orion Black! How DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF WHAT YOU DID! BETWEEN THE THREE OF THEM THEY HAVE MORE DETENTIONS AND LETTERS HOME THAN YOU, JAMES, AND MY BROTHERS EVER HAD!" Molly screeched, her voice raising and her face turning red from the yelling.

Fred and Nikki scooted away from the raging woman. Remus sighed, knowing his friend had just dug himself into a hole that he couldn't get out of this time. Sirius flinched and said "Molly, the kids are perfectly fine. They're three of the brightest in their year, aren't they?" Sirius asked, hoping he could calm her down.

Molly paused, looking thoughtful. "Well, Nikki is nearly at the top of their class and the twins, if they would just do their homework, then they would be right up there with her." She said, frowning slightly.

Fred and Nikki took this as their chance to escape what would've been a rather awkward conversation. They quickly fled to the twin's room, hoping the adults wouldn't notice their absence until much later. Fred pulled Nikki onto his lap the second they collapsed on his bed. "Merlin, that was a close one." He muttered, hoping his mother would never try and give them The Talk again.

"It wasn't that bad. At least Sirius distracted her and Lupin." Nikki pointed out, sighing, as she leaned against him.

George was laying on his bed, watching the two warily. He had a feeling they were about to snog any second and was quite ready to flee before he need a good cleaning spell to the eyes. As Fred wrapped his arms around her and held her close, George couldn't help feeling a little jealous. It was irrational for him to be jealous, but he wanted what Fred had with Nikki. He wanted to be with Lauren the same way Fred was with Nikki. He sighed, dragging himself off of his bed. "I'm going to the loo." He grumbled, as he quickly fled the room.

Nikki and Fred watched his retreating form; both wondering what had gotten into him. "He'll tell us when he's ready. You should probably get some sleep. You've had a rough day." Fred said, quietly.

"Alright. Night, Fred." Nikki said, snuggling against his shoulder.

"Night, Nikki." Fred said, as she fell asleep.

A sudden eruption of bright light attacked Nikki the next morning. She tried to burrow deeper under her blankets, but a rude, evil little weasel creature stole them away from her. She sat up, groping for her wand, intent on destroying whoever wanted her out of bed so early. "I got you beat, Nikki. Now get up and go control your boy toy." Ginny said, twirling Nikki's wand around her fingers.

Nikki sighed. "He's being annoying again, isn't he?" She asked Ginny, who nodded.

"He put fake spiders in Ron's trunk. He charmed Crookshanks' fur to change color every five minutes. He even managed to get Sirius." Ginny said, frowning.

Nikki laughed. "What did he do to Sirius?" She asked, curiously.

"Fred slipped a potion into his tea. The potion made him confess every single prank he has ever pulled. Mum's about to go mental from it all. Oh, and Fred somehow made Sirius look like Snape too. Sirius might murder him." Ginny said, as Nikki started laughing harder.

"So, the student has surpassed the master, huh?" Nikki said, grinning.

Ginny eyed the older girl warily. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sirius Black, James Potter and your mum's twin brothers taught the twins and I everything we know about the fine art of pranking." Nikki explained.

Ginny scowled. A loud bang was heard from downstairs. "Bet that was Fred?" Nikki asked, her smile fading.

Nikki jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs, wondering just where Fred was exactly. She suddenly plowed into a hard thing and fell, taking her victim down with her. "Ow." She whined, trying to catch her breath.

"Good morning to you too, Nikki. What's the rush?" Charlie Weasley asked, smiling at her.

Nikki stared up at the second eldest Weasley boy, her face bright red. "S-sorry, Charlie." She stammered, scurrying away from him.

Charlie chuckled and said "No worries, love."

Fred rounded the corner, wondering why Charlie was standing in the middle of the hallway when their mother was after him. He paused when he saw Nikki standing in front of his older brother. He eyed his girlfriend carefully, curious as to why they were standing in the hall and why her face was bright red. His eyes narrowed, remembering the crush Nikki used to have on the older Weasley. He cleared his throat, shooting a dark look at his older brother. "Morning, Nikki." Fred said, ignoring his brother.

"Mum still after me?" Charlie asked, running his fingers through his longish hair.

"She has the shearing charm ready to go." Fred replied, as he high tailed it out of there.

"Good morning, Freddie." Nikki said, smiling, hoping he didn't notice her blush.

"You might not want to go downstairs just yet, Nikki, love." He said, grinning.

"What did you do, Fred Weasley?" Nikki demanded, frowning.

"Is that a way to greet your boyfriend, Nikki, love?" Fred retorted, frowning as well.

"You weren't rudely awakened by your boyfriend's younger sister and forced to go deal with your misbehaving boy toy, were you?" Nikki snarled, glaring up at the red head.

"I'm sorry, Nikki." He said, softly, reaching for her hand.

She dodged him and asked "Where's George hiding?"

Fred pouted and said nothing. Nikki sighed and brushed past him. She went downstairs, looking for her second favorite Weasley. Fred watched her go, wondering what just happened between last night and this morning. He frowned and went off to find his sister or Charlie.

Nikki sat in the kitchen, watching Mrs. Weasley prepare breakfast. As usual, she denied any offerings of help and had forced the Ravenclaw to sit at the table. Nikki sighed, thinking of the events that had led to her sitting at this very table. Sirius appeared moments later and she couldn't help snorting at the poor older man. "Fred certainly did a number on you." She said, snickering.

Sirius shot her a dark look and said "I'm calling truce with you right now. If that brat could do this to me, than I fear what you could do."

Nikki giggled and said "And I would probably get away with it, too."

Sirius rolled his eyes and accepted a coffee cup from Molly. Sirius' hair was a horrible shade of pink and his skin was covered in a bright blue and green plaid that clashed with his hair. "So what pranks did my dad help you with?" Nikki asked, eagerly.

Sirius frowned. "Molly wouldn't want me to tell you. Might give you lot ideas, she says." He said, eyeing Molly with contempt.

Nikki pouted and said "Like that would stop you."

Sirius grinned and said "Just like your dad. He always tried to stop us, but we'd talk him into it. You should've seen him after we got him with your mum. Now there was a wicked mind we never expected. She got us once and we never messed with her again. How is she these days?"

Nikki frowned. "She and Frank told me to break up with Fred because my grade in Defense has fallen. It's not my bloody fault that toad is insane!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Frank? As in Franklin Scotts? She married him? She bloody hated the prat." Sirius said, looking concerned.

"She hasn't been the same since dad was killed. Someone put a memory charm on me so I wouldn't remember staying at the Weasleys. They did the same to Fred and George too. I'm to be the Scotts heir, but Frank might disown me, especially if I don't shape up and behave in that toad's class." Nikki said, explaining what she knew to her dad's best friend.

"Molly, do you remember how Lizzie acted when she got Nikki from you?" Sirius asked, as Remus entered the kitchen.

"She was pregnant with Lauren at the time. Ron had just been born. Nikki didn't want to leave, but she forced her to go with her, promising to let her visit. Last we saw of either of them in the flesh." Molly replied, eyeing Sirius with curiosity.

"I saw her once in Diagon Alley, right after Lauren was born. Called me a filthy half breed and demanded I get away from her family. She was different. She sounded more like a Malfoy than herself." Remus said, frowning.

"Something happened to her after Will died. And I bet you everything I own Scotts had something to do with it." Sirius growled, glaring murderously into his coffee.

Silence engulfed the tiny kitchen as the elder occupants took in Sirius' words. "There are times when she acts like she's confused. She called me Nikki once and just stared at me like I was someone else. She mumbled something about me being too big to be her child. Ren had walked in and mum acted like she was an intruder. Frank came in and took mum to their room. When she came out for dinner, she was back to being cold and calling me Nichole." The dark haired girl said, wondering if that would help whatever theory Sirius had running through his head.

"That bastard!" Sirius stood suddenly, his chair skidding across the floor.

"Language, Sirius!" Molly said, glaring at the enraged man.

"Molly, Lizzie is under the Imperio curse! Scotts did it to her to keep her away from all of us! Her bloody parents were probably in on it too!" Sirius yelled.

"You don't know that, Sirius! There's nothing we can do now. If she is under the Imperio curse, we don't know how long it's been nor do we know what state her mind would be in if we lifted it." Remus said, grabbing Sirius' arm.

The kitchen door opened and Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked in. "Good morning, you lot. Breakfast will be ready in a few." Molly said, scurrying over to the stove.

The four younger years sat at the table, eyeing Sirius with glee. Harry and Ron burst out laughing and with that, the tension was broken. "Nikki, dear, will you go get Charlie and the twins for me?" Molly asked.

Nikki nodded and headed out the door, wondering where those three had wondered off to. She didn't really want to face Fred this morning; after all, she had awakened without him there, nor did he care to ask how she was feeling. She also didn't want to see Charlie either, knowing Fred was going to over react to her being near his older brother. She rolled her eyes and headed for the library, hoping to find George sulking about.

Fred had found Charlie holed up with Buckbeak in one of the unused rooms. "Charlie, what did you do to Nikki earlier?" He asked, watching his brother feed the Hippogriff.

"We just bumped into each other in the hall. No big deal. Why?" Charlie asked, eyeing his younger brother warily.

"I think she's mad at me. She yelled at me for pranking everyone this morning and then just brushed me off. Charlie, what do I do?" Fred whined, pouting.

"Fred, Ginny woke her up so she could calm you down. You were getting a bit annoying. She's probably feeling bad about what happened last night with her mum and step dad. She might be embarrassed about mum and Remus trying to give you two the Talk and she's met one of the few people who don't mind talking about her dad. She's a bit overwhelmed. Just talk to her." Charlie said, petting Buckbeak's beak.

Fred stared at his brother. "How can girls feel that much? I'd go insane." He said, wide eyed.

Charlie laughed. "Ginny told me Ron said the same thing to Hermione and said that she told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Looks like you do too, Fred." He said, ruffling his brother's hair.

Fred made a face and tried to get out of his brother's way. "She wanted to know where Georgie had disappeared off to." Fred said, his frown returning.

"Fred, if the girl ran away from home after being told to break up with you, I wouldn't have any reason to think she would be messing with my twin brother. She loves you. Always has, ever since you two were small. She might've had a crush on me at one point, but it's only natural. I am the better looking Weasley." Charlie said, grinning.

Fred glared at his brother. "Then why'd she choose me?" He asked, insulting his brother.

Nikki finally located George in the sitting room on the second floor. "What are you doing in here all by your lonesome?" She asked, plopping down beside the red head.

"I wanted some quiet. Fred was getting on my nerves." George answered, sighing.

Nikki looked at him in surprise. "That's odd." She said, grinning at him.

He grinned back. "Whenever he's upset, he takes it out on others with pranks. He's upset about Dad. Mum told us he was going to be fine, but Fred's still scared. Then you showed up, crying and going on about your parents making you break up with him. He doesn't want to lose you." George said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I just don't know what to do about my parents. I love Fred. I don't want to give him up. He's the best thing to happen to me since I got my wand." She said, sighing.

"What actually happened last night?" George asked, looking concerned.

"Mum, Frank, and Abbey ganged up on me, telling me to break up with Fred. Abbey and I got into a fight about it. Mum and Frank have decided its Fred's fault I'm not doing very well in Defense and my inappropriate behavior is just appalling." She replied, curling up beside George.

George let out a whistle. "That's rough. I take it you refused?" He asked.

Nikki pinched his side. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't refuse." She said, grinning.

"True. How's Lauren?" He asked, leaning against her.

"She misses you. I told her she wasn't to mess with you until she's of age. Stared at me like I had eaten a Flooper egg." She said, smirking.

George's ears turned red. He cleared his throat and said "It's about breakfast time, yes?"

"Yes. I have to go find Fred and Charlie now." She said, frowning.

"Talk to the prat. He's a bit slow when it comes to feelings. After all, he was the one who pelted you with Dungbombs in an attempt to flirt with you, remember?" George said, laughing.

"We were both a bit stupid, weren't we?" Nikki said, laughing.

She stretched and stood up. "Better go get the others." She said, leaving George to his thoughts.

George watched her leave, grinning like a cat that had gotten into the cream. He shook his head and headed for the kitchen.

"Fred, Charlie, where are you?" Nikki called, wondering about the third floor. She groaned, wishing they would appear. She was hungry and wanted to go eat. She went up the stairs to the fourth floor, hoping she found them soon or she'd hex them both.

Fred popped his head out the bedroom door, thinking he had heard his name. He frowned, seeing nothing in the hall. "Fredrick." Nikki said, suddenly appearing in front of him.

He jumped, shrieking like a Banshee. Nikki laughed and said "Such a girl, Freddie dear."

Fred glared at her, pouting. Charlie could be heard laughing behind him. "Good job, Nichole! I don't think I've ever heard one of the twins make a noise like that." Charlie said, snickering.

"What do you want, Nikki?" Fred asked, getting annoyed with his girlfriend and older brother.

Nikki arched an eyebrow in response to his rather cold behavior and said "Breakfast is ready. I was sent to find you two and George." She said, before flouncing off towards the stairs.

Charlie smacked his brother on the back and said "You just buggered up, mate" before following after the younger Ravenclaw.

Fred sighed and apparated to the kitchen, while thinking of ways to win Nikki back.

Christmas is joyful, happy time of the year that can make anyone of any age feel like a kid again. Magic is in the air, even in the muggle world. Young children go to bed early for once; edger for whatever presents Santa brings them. The wizarding world is no exception to the innocent magic of the holiday. Except for Number 12 Grimmauld Place, that is. Fred and Nikki were at war with each other and it wasn't pleasant. Ginny Weasley had used her Bat Bogey Hex on Fred more than once and George was at his wits end trying to placate both parties. Sirius and Remus had been greatly amused by the two's antics until Nikki had decided they had some fault in her issues with Fred. Let's just say the two had yet to reappear from their rooms and refused to go anywhere near Nikki.

George sighed, watching his twin scribble like mad on a sheet of parchment. "What are you up to now?" He asked, warily.

"Trying to win her back." Fred mumbled, glaring at the parchment.

"You still have her, mate. Just talk to her. You both have been driving the lot of us insane!" George exclaimed, shooting at dark look at his twin.

Fred turned to look at his brother, startled by his outburst. "I'm sorry, Georgie. It's just…I love her so much and she scared me when she got here, crying and going on about breaking up." He said, staring sadly at the parchment.

"Look, mate. She's upset about her parents. She came to you for help and you just brushed her off, choosing to act like an immature prat instead. Merlin, I don't know how she even fell for you. Clearly you don't deserve her! She _left_ her family for you! Lauren's trapped in that big house all alone with those people and Nikki's afraid they're going to turn her sister against her!" George yelled, before storming out and slamming to door behind him.

Fred stared at the spot his twin had been sitting. He felt like the world's biggest git and that title was normally reserved for Ron. Glaring at the mess on his desk, he shoved it out of his way and laid his head down. He needed to think and some sleep. Yeah. Sleep would be good right about now.

Nikki had taken to hiding in the library or hanging out with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. That had lasted maybe three days before Hermione threatened to hex her if she didn't shut up about Fred being an insensitive prat. Nikki had learned to avoid Hermione after that. She had found Ron and Harry to be good company whenever they weren't being moody. Ron was rather funny at times and Harry was a good listener. Currently, she was alone. Ron and Harry had gone off after Hermione and Ginny who had wanted to go play in the snow. She was lying on a couch hidden from view. She loved that couch. It was the perfect hiding spot. It didn't hurt that it was comfortable and the pillows were soft. She yawned, her eyes threatening to close. She rubbed her eyes and continued staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly closed and she finally fell asleep for the first time in days.

George stormed through the library, looking for Nikki. He found her curled up asleep on one of the couches. He sighed, his anger dissipating at the sight. Knowing she, like his twin, had barely slept in a week, he gently picked her up and carried her up to his room. He tucked her into Fred's bed, hoping it would help her feel better. He looked over at his brother, who was also asleep. He rolled his eyes and magiked his brother into his bed beside the girl he loved. He quickly snatched their wands and casted the normal wards on the room, leaving them locked in.

He strolled through the kitchen intent on finding something to eat. "George, what are you doing with Nikki and Fred's wands?" His mother asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I locked them in a room together. They really need to talk this out." He replied, grinning at his mum.

Her wary look softened and she said "You're the sweetest, Georgie."

She then trapped him in one of her bone crushing hugs and murmured about how adorable he was when he wasn't up to causing mischief and for once, he didn't try to pull away.


End file.
